¿Me quieres?
by Julex93
Summary: Lola siente que su hermano no la quiere despues de la forma como lo ha tratado desde hace tiempo, pero el le demostrara que apesar de su trato, el seguira amando a su princesita (ligero toque de Loudcest, con el tiempo aumentara), Mi primer fic de TLH y mi primera vez en este mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Me quieres?**

 **Por Julex93**

Caía la tarde en aquella desarreglada pero enorme casa, caracterizada por lo que era conocida, un hogar completamente ruidoso, así eran conocidos los Louds en el vecindario y en toda Royal Woods, Lincoln leía un nuevo número de Ace Savy que había conseguido la semana pasada con mucha suerte al ser de edición limitada

-Nada como leer un nuevo comic después de un dia agitado- comento el peliblanco relajado

Su lectura se vio interrumpida por dos leves golpes a la puerta de su habitación, espera, ¿estaban tocando su puerta?, Normalmente sus hermanas entraban sin hacer eso, realmente era bastante extraño.

-Lincoln… ¿Puedo pasar? – Decía aquella dulce y aguda voz-

Más extraño es que ella fuera la que tocara, no todos los días podía escucharla hablar con ese tono a menos que sea para pedir un favor o sentir su furia previa por haberle fallado en asistir a sus fiestas de té, pero esta vez Lola hablaba con un verdadero tono tan suave y dulce, el chico por fin hablo.

-Claro puedes pasar – Le respondió sentándose en su cama

La puerta se abrió mostrando a su hermana princesa con la mirada hacia el suelo con su mano sobre su brazo derecho y, ¿nerviosa? Era extraño verla de esa manera, a menos que hubiera hecho algo grave o le hubiera pasado algo realmente malo para estar así, se atrevió a preguntar que le pasaba, pero ella le interrumpió.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Linky? Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte – le respondió su hermanita quien se entraba en la cama junto a él después de cerrar su puerta. Aun se le veía nerviosa.

-Bien Lola, ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme? – le respondió con tranquilidad

Lincoln miraba a Lola detenidamente, se veía aún más nerviosa que cuando entro a su habitación, se veía jugar con sus dedos aún más nerviosa como si tuviera ¿confusión, miedo, pena quizás?…

A Lincoln esa imagen le preocupaba, pero se contuvo en volver a preguntar esperando que respondiera, se preguntaba que sería tan importante para que se tomara tanto tiempo en responder, siempre era segura de sí misma ya sea para conseguir algo ya sea intimando o chantajeando a otros él era un ejemplo de ello aunque tampoco es que siempre fuera así…

Ahora veía a su hermana princesa dudosa de responder, pero después de varios minutos, la pequeña respiro hondo y le miro directamente al rostro.

-Lincoln… - se detuvo por un momento - ¿Tú…me quieres? – Respondiendo al fin.

A Lincoln esa pregunta tan simple le sorprendió, por supuesto que la quería al igual que el resto de sus hermanas, no dudaba en ello, pero que Lola le pregunte algo así, es de extrañar, sin tardarse mucho le respondió.

-Claro que si Lola, al igual que el resto de mis hermanas, porque crees que pensaría lo contrario? –Le respondió tranquilamente con un tono tranquilo pero seguro.

Lola solo suspiro – Lincoln, sé que entre tú y yo no tenemos la relación más cercana y sé que en ocasiones puedo llegar a ser bastante cruel y dura contigo, al invitarte a ms fiestas de té sin tu permiso o muchos de mis certámenes - volvió a mirar el suelo de la habitación - sé que también suelo ser egoísta y siempre pienso en mi misma y…nunca me puse a pensar en cómo te sentías cuando te forzaba a mis actividades – suspiro nuevamente con una deje de tristeza- sé que nunca lo dices por hacerme feliz aunque a ti te fastidie y eso…me hace pensar en que no me llegue a querer realmente – desvió su mirada a un lado de la cama del chico, sí que este viera la mirada triste de la chica, que sentía una pequeña lagrima escapando de su ojo derecho.

Lincoln miro fijamente a Lola mientras procesaba sus palabras, si, Lola y Lincoln no tenían la relación más cercana de entre todas sus hermanas, no convivía tanto como lo hacía con Lynn o Lucy, incluso con Lana parecía tener mayor interacción, entendía lo que sentía Lola y en cierto modo se sentía feliz de que reconociera sus errores y su forma de tratarlo en algunas ocasiones, aun con sus defectos, el, la quería mucho, era su princesita después de todo…

Lincoln le tomo del hombro para llamar su atención, lo cual funciono ya que ella voleo a verla y después de pensar en las palabras correctas le hablo-

-Lola – le susurro suavemente- no te sientas así, si bien no tenemos una relación tan cercana, no impide que deje de quererte, eres mi hermana y siempre te querré sin importar lo que pase – Le respondió seguro de sus palabras-

Lola aún se sentía con dudas por lo que le respondió – aun así no siempre te he tratado bien, como aquella vez cuando pensamos que tenías mala suerte te trate muy mal, sin mencionar cuando te obligaba a usar ese traje de ardilla en la mayoría de mis certámenes– aun recordaba el trato que le daban todos cuando creían que tenía mala suerte- Lynn a veces puede ser una tonta y mala perdedora – dijo con molesta la rubia-

Aquellos días fueron difíciles para Lincoln, no solo por tener ese estúpido traje puesto todo el tiempo, sino por la manera que sus hermanas y padres le trataron, afortunadamente las cosas se arreglaron gracias a que el último partido de Lynn termino en derrota aun estando el allí, y se dieron cuenta del error que cometieron un error con él, más para Lynn que no tardo en disculparse por ponerlo en esa situación, por suerte todo seso duro unas cuantas semanas.

Lola suspiro –a veces pienso que no mereces unas hermanas molestas como nosotras sobre todo una hermana como yo… -Dijo con tristeza mientras otra lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

-¡Lola! ¡No digas eso! – Le reprendió suavemente – Las amo a cada una de ustedes sin importar lo que pase, sé que a veces me exasperan pero siempre me demuestran cuanto me aman de alguna u otra manera – Le dijo con total seguridad- a ti que amo mucho Lola, a pesar de que en ocasiones sea demasiado vanidosa y presuntuosa, sé que me amas por como soy, como aquella vez que aceptaste mi gusto por leer comics en ropa interior e incluso me conseguiste el calzoncillo que tanto quería –recordaba Lincoln en aquel momento- , al igual que yo a ti por cómo eres Lola, eres mi princesa especial después de todo- le sonríe con total sinceridad- así que no pienses que no te quero Lola, siempre te amare sin importar como seas, aunque me gustaría que me cuando jugáramos lo hicieras amablemente- Le dijo mientras con sus manos le limpiaba las pocas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Lola se sonrojo un poco por esas palabras, siempre ha admirado esa forma de ser tan dulce de su hermano, nunca lo admitiría, pero aun no siendo cercanos, ella siempre lo admiraba aun cuando él le dominaba en ciertas ocasiones, siempre se mantenía firme ante ella y sus hermanas, sentía celos de Lynn y Lucy e incluso de Lana, de ser tan cercanas a él, esa era otra razón por la cual se arrepentía de su forma de tratarlo…

Levanto su mirada hacia su rostro, sonriente, ahora que lo veía, le parecía lindo era lindo…sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho entonces recordó cuando le dijo que era su princesa, nuevamente se sintió extraña al pensar en esas palabras…

-S-Soy tu princesa especial – Dijo algo nerviosa, la pequeña niña-

-Claro, no hay otra princesa más hermosa que tu Lola – le dijo con total sinceridad- e incluso si tuviera la oportunidad sería un place ser tu príncipe – Le dijo con un tono divertido mientras le guiñaba el ojo-

Lola se sintió alagada ante esas palabras, y nuevamente esa sensación surgió en su pecho, no se contuvo en lo absoluto y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas

-Gracias Linky! Eres tan lindo – le dijo mientras de daba un beso en la mejilla-

Lincoln correspondió su abrazo, no mentía, era su hermosa princesa, aun si su trato no fuera el mejor o no fueran los más cercanos, siempre la querría con todo su corazón, y haría lo que fuera por verla feliz.

-Linky – Se dirigió a él llamándole como suele llamarle con cariño - Te gustaría jugar a que eras mi príncipe y yo tu hermosa princesa- dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello mientras le "coqueteaba". – ¿Por favor? - dijo después de con de acomodarse

Lincoln sonrió ante eso último con orgullo, su hermanita aprendió algo de cortesía almenos con el – Por supuesto, lo que esa por mi princesa – La tomo de la mano mientras salían a su habitación

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Lola contemplaba a su hermano, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, le hacía feliz que su hermano le amaba y esta vez trataría de ser más unida a él, incluso más que sus otras hermanas.

Porque para ella….siempre será su amado príncipe blanco.

 **.**

 **Well…esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic e incluso uno para TLH (esta serie me ha hecho hacer cosas que no pensé que haría…y esto agradecido por ello)…Ni yo me lo creo jajá…digo lo hice sin ninguna base en especial y solo me guie con lo que aprendido al leer los fics de muchas personas, siempre quise escribir algo así con estos dos (con tintes loudcest claro está), y por fin puede liberar esa carga jeje…**

 **No sé si haga alguna continuación, apenas estoy empezando pero tengo algunas ideas que quizás pueda plasmas cuando gane más experiencia, aunque no será regularmente escribir (los que me conocen saben a qué me dedico :P ) pero si esta historia es bien recibida podre intentarlo nuevamente o quizás pueda crear alguna historia que pueda plasmar más adelante en mis dibujos, pero a su tiempo.**

 **Bueno espero les guste, quizás tenga algunos errores y quizás peque en eso de OOC, soy bastante noob a decir verdad, espero sus consejos, críticas e insultos…ok no**

 **Saludos y Suerte.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de iniciar, lamento la demora en traer la continuación, como sabrán soy más dibujante que escritor pero aquí por fin tengo el capítulo, quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído mi primera historia, no esperaba tan buena acogida, en serio, me hace feliz saber que mi experiencia leyendo sus fics me ha dado la capacidad de poder construir mi propia historia, gracias a ustedes seré capaz de seguir intentando escribir y aprender mucho más sobre este nuevo mundo que se me abre e incluso darle más de un significado a mis dibujos y viceversa.**

 **Contestare sus reviews y algunas aclaraciones de mi historia y futuros proyectos al final como suelen hacer muchos de los conocidos escritores, sin más les dejare la continuación y disfruten de la lectura**

 **Capítulo 2: Nuevos Sentimientos**

 **By Julex93**

Han pasado semanas desde aquella charla entre Lincoln y Lola, con el tiempo ambos hermanos se han vuelto más unidos, disfrutando más de su tiempo juntos, ya sea jugando las clásicas fiestas de té de Lola, no sería extraño, salvo por el hecho de que Lincoln era más el invitado de honor que su mayordomo como solía hacer antes, en otras instancias obligaba a Lana o a Lucy a hacerlo, en especial a Lucy con aquel traje de sirvienta que Leni tenía guardado. Otro cambio notable era el hecho de que el chico asistiera los certámenes de su hermana con mayor frecuencia, y por voluntad propia.

Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por el resto de la familia, sobre todo para Lynn Lucy y Lana, esta última más, incluso notaba un extraño comportamiento con ella cuando jugaba con Lincoln, como si quisiera la fulminarla con la mirada, con Lynn y Lucy mostraba un comportamiento similar aunque poco frecuente, incluso Lisa se mostró interesada en ese acercamiento poco común entre ambos. Aunque poco después le restó importancia al asunto, tampoco es que fuera algo tan importante para ella.

Lola había ido a su siguiente certamen junto a su madre, aunque en esta ocasión no pudo asistir Lincoln por haber salido antes con Clyde al árcade, cosa que entristeció un poco a la pequeña princesa.

Últimamente, que asistiera a sus certámenes la hacen sentirse más segura de sí misma, bueno antes lo era, pero a ver a su hermano apoyándola provocaba que su corazón latiera y provocándole aun mayor seguridad para sus presentaciones más difíciles.

Para el chico Loud pasar el tiempo con su hermanita ya no era algo que tuviera que hacer por obligación de la menor, sino algo que el mismo tomaba la decisión de compartir tiempo con ella, sus fiestas de té como invitado eran divertidas, se le hacía gracioso que Lucy usara aquel vestido de maid, aunque no negaba al decir que se veía linda con ello, aunque decir ese comentario molesto un poco a Lola en aquella ocasión.

Ambos estaban creando poco a poco un vínculo entre ellos, una conexión que con el tiempo se formaría.

Ya era mediodía y Lincoln regresaba a casa después de pasar una mañana de sábado en el Árcade con su mejor amigo, al entrar noto que se encontraban sus hermanas Leni, Lily Lynn y Lana viendo televisión, aunque Lana estaba jugando con Lily, El chico se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba Lola por lo que dedujo que aún estaba en su presentación, sin más saludo a sus hermanas.

-Hola chicas – dijo Lincoln -

-Hola Lincoln – Respondieron a unísono -

-Wincoln! – Fue la respuesta de la menor de la familia -

-Hola pequeña – Dijo el joven cargándola y depositándose un terno beso en la frente -

-¿Te divertiste, Lincoln? – pregunto la rubia de lentes de sol –

-Si lo pase bien, fue una mañana divertida – dijo sonriente el peliblanco- Apropósito, ¿Lola aun no llega de su presentación? – Dijo el chico tranquilamente-

Aquello pareció extrañarles a sus hermanas, en especial a Lynn y Lana, pero Leni fue la que contesto a su pregunta

-Aún no ha llegado Linky, pero puedes esperarla aquí con nosotras – Fue la respuesta de Leni

-Oye Lincoln, ¿Porque últimamente pasas tiempo con Lola? Es que me parece extraño que ustedes pasen tanto tiempo juntos que no sea por caprichos de la princesita– Fue la pregunta de Lana hacia su hermano mayor la cual no pudo evitar decir eso ultimo con molestia, hace tiempo quería preguntárselo y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo

-Sí – tomo la palabra Lynn – Normalmente solo lo haces cuando ella te pide algún favor o capricho, pero pareces ahora dispuesto a pasar más tiempo con ella que con nosotras – Finalizo Lynn quien también notaba ese extraño comportamiento entre ambos hermanos, no es que no pudieron pasar tiempo, pero le resultaba extraño viniendo de ellos quienes eran muy diferentes entre sí.

-Tranquilas chicas – intervino Leni- es solo que nuestro hermanito quiere dedicar tiempo para nosotras y lo hace ahora con Lola ¿No es cierto Lincoln? – Pregunto su hermana mayor.

-Sí, ya tendré tiempo para estar con ustedes chicas – refiriéndose a Lynn y Lana – Subiré a mi habitación un momento, avísenme cuando llegue Lo- – No pudo terminar de decir al escuchar cierto golpe contundente.

La puerta principal fue azotada fuertemente para sorpresa de los presentes, Lincoln miro quien era el causante de aquel fuerte impacto, se encontró con una pequeña niña de 6 años rubia con un lindo vestido rosa como lo era su rostro, rostro que se encontraba con un ceño fruncido y cubierto de lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos.

La pequeña sin importarle nada, corrió sin cesar aun si se tropezaba en el proceso a su habitación mientras pequeños sollozos eran escuchados por el chico peliblanco.

-¿Lola? – Fue lo único que dijo el chico

-¡LOLA! – Escucho el grito de su madre quien apenas llegaba a la entrada de la casa-

Lincoln miro a su madre quien se veía con una expresión preocupada, tenía una ligera idea de lo que habría pasado pero quería estar seguro, sería algo que el chico no se esperaría, pero ver llegar a Lola de esa manera solo significaba una cosa...

Mama ¿Qué paso con Lola? – Pregunto sin más el chico-

-Lola perdió en su certamen hijo – Fue la respuesta de su madre – Perdió por primera vez- recalco su amada madre.

-¡No es justo, No es Justo, No es Justo! ¡AHHHGH!-

Se escuchaban los gritos de rabia de Lola en la habitación que compartía con su hermana Lana, desahogándose con su almohada con repentinos golpes mientras era mojada con sus lágrimas de frustración.

-¡¿Porque perdí?! ¡Hice tomas mis presentaciones de forma perfecta y aun así, perdí! No es Justo! ¡Nunca había perdido antes en todas mis certámenes! –Dijo con ira la pequeña rubia- ¡Y lo peor! Es que fue ELLA la que se llevó el triunfo! ¡Esa estúpida de Lindsay! ¡Simplemente No es justo!-Decía mientras volvía a arremeter contra su almohada.

No era la primera vez que ella dos se enfrentaba en sus certámenes, ya sea en pasarelas o en presentaciones de bailes, sin embargo Lola siempre sobresalía sobre ella y se llevaba el triunfo constantemente, pero esta vez, la rubia había probado por primera vez la derrota a manos de su eterna rival, todavía podía recordar el rostro de burla que tenía sobre ella cuando le daban la corona y flores. Nuevamente empezó a llorar de frustración mientras seguía arremetiendo con la pobre almohada.

Un toque de la puerta la distrajo de su berrinché solo para contestar con ira:

-¡NO ME MOLESTEN AHORA, DEJEME EN PAZ!-

Sin embargo quien contesto a tal grito, fue alguien a quien no esperaba oir…

-Lola soy yo, Lincoln- Dijo el peliblanco-

Lola esperaría que fuera su madre o Lori la que tratarían de hablarle, pero no contaba con que fuera Lincoln, aunque lo pensó mejor y sabía que él lo haría después de todo el tiempo que convivieron, sin embargo aún estaba molesta como para que dejara a su hermano le hablara.

-No estoy de humor ahora Lincoln- Dijo la pequeña

-Por favor Lola, solo quiero ayudarte con lo que te paso, déjame pasar – Dijo su hermano-

-No. No quiero…-

-Lola, hazlo por mí, no me gusta verte de esa manera…déjame ayudarte-Dijo suplicante-

-Pero Lincoln-

-Eres mi princesa Lola, no lo olvides…-

Eso último logro llegar dentro de la pequeña, aun con pesar, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación, la cual abrió y pudo ver como su hermano le miraba con una leve sonrisa.

-Pasa- Dijo la pequeña aun con pesar-

-Gracias- Respondió mientras entraba a su habitación.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de Lola, está mirando el piso aun con tristeza y molestia en su mirada, el chico llevo su mano hacia la espalda de la pequeña niña rubia, acariciándola para que pueda sentirse mejor, sentir del tacto de su hermano le calmaba un poco, e incluso le daba calidez y seguridad, lo miro ahora y se preparaba para el sermón que seguramente le daría su querido hermano mayor, el chico se preparaba para hablar con su pequeña y adorada hermanita.

-Escucha sé que es difícil la primera vez que pierdes- Menciono el peliblanco- pero no debes dejar que eso te afecte, no sé cómo habrán sido las cosas en el concurso, pero una derrota no debería afectarte Lola -

\- Lincoln, nunca había perdido antes algún concurso desde que era más pequeña -Menciono la pequeña princesa- y jamás contra Lindsay – esto último lo dijo son algo de molestia en su voz, cosa de Lincoln capto-

-Entiendo, incluso yo pensé que jamás perderías -admitió- todos lo creíamos – replico – pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo Lola, incluso para las derrotas – miro a su hermana –

-Aunque tuvieras razón, aun me molesta que fuera ella quien me ganara –respondió con molesta- siempre he sido la mejor en los certámenes, ahora que perdí, ya no creo que sea tan bella y talentosa como para seguir siendo la mejor–respondió con un nudo en la garganta-

-En eso estas equivocada – Respondió su hermano, Lola lo miro- aun puedes ser la mejor Lola, quizás perdiste sí, pero incluso una derrota puede ayudarte a ser mejor –respondió con firmeza- puedes aprender de ella y así demostrarle a Lindsay que puedes superarla la próxima vez Lola, pero también debes reconocer cuando alguien es mejor que tú, solo tienes que seguir adelante y demostrarles quien es Lola Load, la niña más Linda de Royal Woods – Le regreso la mirada- Pero sabes – Puso su mano sobre su cabellos dorados – para mi ganes o no, serás siempre la niña más linda de todas – Le Sonrió -

-Lincoln…- Respondió la pequeña, conmovida por sus palabras-

La pequeña de dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual fue correspondido por su hermanita, le encantaba abrazarlo, le daba una sensación muy agradable al hacerlo, tan agradable que hacia palpitar a su corazón, luego de unos segundos, se separaron.

-Gracias Lincoln- Respondió con sinceridad – pero aún me siento algo desanimada – dijo bajando su cabeza.

Lincoln le miro, sabía que le costaría aun aceptar su derrota y aun estaría algo triste, pero no se ganó el apodo del "hombre con el plan" por nada….

\- Hey Lola – Le dijo – Que te parece si vamos al parque los dos, te comprare helado y jugaremos los dos solos, ¿qué dices? – Dijo sonriéndole –

Lola al escuchar la oferta del helado su expresión cambio rápidamente, era fácil convencerla cuando menciono helado.

-¡Claro! – le sonrió con gusto la princesita –

-¡Mama! ¡Saldré con Lola al parque! –

Fueron las palabras del peliblanco quien sostenía la mano de Lola mientras bajaba por las escaleras, su madre estaba en el comedor mientras escribía un nuevo capítulo de su novela, vio que su pequeña princesa se encontraba con una sonrisa, sabía que su hijo sabría cómo animarle así siempre era con todas sus hermanas, algo de lo que estaba orgullosa la matriarca de la familia, sin más les respondió a sus pequeños.

-Entendido hijo, solo recuerda llegar antes de las cinco – Le dijo suavemente recordándole la regla que tenían en su muy ruidoso hogar.

-Lo tendré en cuenta - respondo el chico mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa junto a Lola saliendo en el proceso.

Lana y Lynn pudieron ver como ambos salían de su hogar, extrañadas por verlos salir así de repente

Lola y Lincoln habían llegado al parque de la ciudad donde usualmente la familia se reunía a pasar el tiempo durante los fines de semana, pero esta vez solo estaban ambos, Lincoln diviso el lugar de juegos donde podrían divertirse habían muchos niños divirtiéndose juntos como a padres jugando con sus hijos, también vio una pequeña heladería, recordando la promesa que le hizo a su hermana, solo le pregunto:

-¿Que sabor quisieras Lola? – le pregunto –

-De fresa, Duh! – Rio divertida – con algo de vainilla – dijo con dulzura –

-Jeje de acuerdo – dijo mientras reía y mientras se dirigía al heladero –

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando ambos tenían sus helados y degustaban de cada uno, Lincoln pidió uno de Vainilla y Naranja para el mientras su hermana degustaba de su helado, estaban tranquilamente caminando, cuando paso rápidamente un niño quien sin intención empujo un poco a Lola, haciendo que parte de su helado cayera al piso.

-¡Mi helado! ¡Oye tú! ¡Pagaras por eso! – Grito la niña al chico quien no la escucho ya que estaba lejos.

\- Tranquila Lola – Intervino su hermano deteniéndola –

\- ¡Pero arruino mi helado! – Respondió triste la pequeña con algo de lágrimas en sus ojos-

\- No te preocupes, puedes tomar el mío – Dijo ofreciéndole su helado –

\- Pero es tuyo Lincoln – Respondió.

\- No importa, si con eso puedo ver sonreír a mi princesa, será un gusto – Le Sonrió mientras se lo volvía a ofrecer.

Lola se sonrojo ante el gesto, si bien ese tipo gestos lo suele hacer con las demás y con ella siempre, pero esta vez su reacción fue un poco distinta, se sentía rara como si tuviera algunas mariposas en su estómago, gesto que nunca sintió antes, dejo sus pensamientos y tomo el helado del chico mientras le respondía…

-G-Gracias Linky – Le respondió con el nombre con que suele decirle de cariño, aunque esta vez lo dijo por impulso.

\- No hay de que Lola – Dijo alegre – ¿Quieres divertiré un poco en los columpios? – Le pregunto Lincoln.

\- Si-Si – Dijo mientras se dirigían a los columpios, mientras la pequeña pensaba en algo que la tenia intranquila…

-"Me siento rara, nunca me había sentido así con Lincoln, quizás jugar en los columpios me ayude a despejarme de eso y de día que tuve" – fueron los pensamientos de la pequeña princesa.

Ambos pasaron un día agradable divirtiéndose en los juegos del parque, Lola parecía estar de mejor humor con el pasar del tiempo mientras se divertía mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermano Lincoln, aunque aún se sentía extraña por ese extraño sentimiento, aquel sentimiento que solo había sentido al mirar a aquel chicho rubio llamado Winston, pero ahora reflejaba ese sentir con su hermano Lincoln, era extraño y confuso para la princesa, pero al mismo tiempo...se sentía bien…

Lincoln se divertía mucho con su hermana, logro animar su humor mientras estaban en los juegos que poseía el parque, realmente se estaba divirtiendo con su pequeña hermana princesa, podría ser caprichosa, vanidosa y algo egoísta, pero en el fondo tenía su corazón, disfrutaba verla sonreír nuevamente y un cálido sentimiento recorría en su ser al contemplar esa dulce sonrisa.

Caía la tarde mientras ambos estaban sentados al lado de un árbol, sentados cerca de una roca medianamente grande, Lincoln tomo algunas de las flores que habían alrededor del lugar para formar una corona de flores, algo que su madre le había enseñado una tarde de domingo cuando no tenía nada que hacer, no pensó que lo necesitara, hasta ahora. Eran blancas como su cabello.

Coloco la corona sobre la cabeza de Lola, la chica se sentía feliz por el gesto de su hermano. El chico le pregunto:

-Dime ¿Te gusto? – Dijo

-Me encanta, me hace ver más hermosa que antes – Dijo con su ya clásica personalidad – Gracias – Dijo con toda sinceridad y alegría.

\- No hay de que, también pienso que te hace ver mucho más linda que antes – Respondió

Lola se sonrojo un poco por el gesto.

-Aunque sabes – Tomo una flor de color rosa cerca de ella – Creo que con esto se hace también ver más lindo – Dijo divertida mientras colocaba la flor sobre-

Lincoln suspiro, no es que le molestara pero le incomodaba un poco, pero sonrió por el gesto de su hermanita. A fin de cuentas, lo hacía por ella y por verla sonreír.

-Sabes Lincoln, me divertí mucho – Lo dijo con toda honestidad y felicidad posibles – me siento mucho mejor después de todo lo que paso, si no fuera por ti, aun seguirá en mi habitación llorando – Le sonrió – ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo Linky!

Lincoln se enterneció por sus palabras, tan sinceras de su hermanita.

-Siempre estaré para todas Lola – Respondió – pero – puso su mano sobre su hombro – siempre puedes contar con que estaré para ti y sabes – Dijo acercándose a su oído – Tu eres mi gemela favorita-

Lola quedo sorprendida, el saber eso solo hizo que sus emociones salieran a flote, su corazón latió a mil por hora, su rostro se formó una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol y las estrellas, , no le tomo importancia cuando le abrazo y le deposito un besito en su mejilla izquierda, un poco cerca de sus labios, esta acción tomo por sorpresa al peliblanco quien cayó al suelo por el peso de su hermana, se incorporó y le devolvió ese abrazo con todo el cariño que podía darle en ese momento. Depositándole un pequeño pero dulce beso en su frente.

Después de aquel gesto, Lincoln se percató que eran las cuatro y treinta de la tarde, debían volver antes de que dieran las cinco.

-Debemos volver Lola, debemos volver antes de las cinco – Dijo el chico.

-Aww quería pasar más tiempo aquí – Dijo la pequeña

"Así estaría más tiempo contigo…eh ¿Porque pensé eso?" – Fueron los pensamientos de Lola. Su rostro mostraba confusión…

-¿Lola? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo preocupado.

Eh? Oh si, vámonos – Dijo sin más la princesa.

Ambos volvieron a su hogar, mientras caminaban Lola pensaba en aquel pensamiento extraño en su cabeza, pero olvidándolo al rato mientras llegaban a la casa Loud faltando diez minutos para las cinco.

Antes de entrar Lola le hablo a su hermano sorpresivamente.

-Fue una de las tardes más divertidas de mi vida Linky- Respondió la princesa de la ruidosa casa – Nuevamente Gracias – Respondió con alegría mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes – Hiciste que mi día fuera mejor, no sé cómo podría pagártelo…mientras no sea con mi dinero – Aclaro.

Lincoln rio ante la tan curiosa respuesta.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer, espero también hayas aprendido algo después de este día – Le miraba.

-Si – Respondió – sé que no siempre podre ser la ganadora, pero no me daré por vencida, le demostrare a Lindsay que puedo superarla nuevamente y a todos quien es Lola Loud – Dijo con determinación – Quizás con alguna que otra sorpresa – Dijo con su típica malvada sonrisa.

-Lola… - Dijo con su ceño fruncido.

\- Solo bromeo tontito – Dijo riéndose.

Lincoln rio igual – Sabes, superaste a Lynn en reconocer tu derrota - Rio por aquello – Tardo 2 semanas en admitir que en que perdió ese juego – Menciono el chico dentudo.

-Sí – Recordaba aquello, aunque también le dolía al recordar lo que vivió Lincoln, pero eso quedo atrás – eso demuestra que puedo superar incluso a mis hermanas en admitir mis errores– Dijo con orgullo.

-Solo no se te suba eso a la cabeza princesita – Dijo revolviendo su cabello –

-¡Oye no hagas eso! – Dijo con una falsa molestia mientras se acomodaba su cabello y tiara.

Ambos entraron a su hogar después de su pequeña charla, siendo recibidos por Lori y el resto de las hermanas.

Durante la cena, todos estaban en sus respectivas mesas tanto los mayes como los menores, Lola miraba a ratos a Lincoln mientras degustaba igual su cena. No miraba a otras de sus hermanas hasta que Lana le arrojo algo de puré de Papa.

-Eso te pasa por distraerte tonta – Respondió Lana, quien logró captar la atención de su gemela amate del lodo.

-¡Ya verás!- Se lanzó contra su gemela, iniciando nuevamente una de sus peleas.

Después de la hora de la cena, Lincoln se encontraba leyendo uno de sus comics, había pasado una tarde de convivencia agradable con Lola, se sentía feliz de recordar aquello, tanto que se distrajo un poco en su lectura al pensar en los momentos que paso son su hermanita.

-Saben, fue extraño pero a diferencia de otros días, mi tarde con Lola fue agradable –Dijo al público – Si bien pasamos un poco más de tiempo juntos, lo de hoy fue uno de los días más agradables que pase con Lola, me alegra haberla sacado de su tristeza – Pasaba de página – espero vuelva a repetirse – Dijo mientras nuevamente se concentraba en la lectura con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

En otra habitación de la casa, mas concretamente en el de las gemela.

Lola se encontraba en su habitación, estaba bastante feliz mientras dibujaba un poco para entretenerse, aunque su mente estaba en sumergida en los acontecimientos de la tarde que vivió con su hermano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin percatarse de lo que había dibujado. Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de lo que dibujo y su expresión fue de sorpresa, confundia y sumamente sonrojada.

En eso su hermana gemela entro, cosa que alerto a la niña.

-¡Que día! –Dijo algo cansada pero feliz por haber tenido un día tan activo - Hola Lola…uh ¿qué tienes allí? – Pregunto Lana quien veía a Lola ocultar detrás de su espalda un papel.

-¡N-N-Nada que te importe! – Respondió nerviosa.

-Uh que genio…bueno tampoco es que me importe – Respondió sin más aunque realmente tenía interés, en eso bosteza- Mama dijo que es hora de dormir – Se fue a preparar su piyama mientras pensaba -"Aun me pregunto por qué tú y Lincoln pasan tiempo juntos".

Lola miraba la hora, sí que había pasado el tiempo mientras dibujaba…eso, lo oculto debajo de uno de su peluches mientras se preparaba igual.

La noche había caído y todos en aquella casa dormían plácidamente, en la habitación de las gemelas se podía observar a Lola dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras viajaba al mundo de los sueños, la pequeña instintivamente menciono a una persona quien veía en sus sueños, quien vestía un elegante traje blanco con tonos dorados quien le sonreía mientras la tomaba de las manos, mientras acercaban sus rostros sintiendo sus respiraciones cerca…

-Lincoln… - Susurro.

Sus mejillas enrojecían su rostro irradiaba felicidad…

Tenía el mejor sueño de su corta vida…

Mientras se encontraba en sus sueños, se podía observar en aquella mesa debajo de aquel peluche se encontraba un papel con el dibujo de Lola y Lincoln tomados de la mano con un corazón arriba de ellos con dos "L" juntas. Un dibujo, que tendría mucho significado en el futuro…

 **Mucha azúcar en este capítulo…con un poco más de Lolacoln esta vez (aun leve pero que crecerá con el tiempo, no puedo evitar amar este ship/relación fraternal jaja) fue más largo de lo que esperaba hacer, la ideas vinieron mientras escribía y pues me extendí más de lo esperado pero no me arrepiento XD**

 **Quisiera agradecer a los que leyeron mi fic, no esperaba recibir hasta ahora 34 reviews con solo un capitulo y de varios de los que he leído sus historias, eso me hace sentir feliz al saber que les agrado, y espero logre con este capítulo logre darles mejores impresiones, solo espero que no mueran por las dosis de azúcar por ello jeje…**

 **Respondere a algunso reviews, pero a todos les agradezco por leerme por igual.**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Que esas el primero en leerlo me alaga, perdona si no he hecho esos dibujos, las ideas van y vienen y a veces aprovecho esas oportunidades, pero espero tomar tiempo para desarrollarlo, ah y también leer tu reciente historia, gracias por leerme.**

 **Pirata: gracias por tu curioso review :)**

 **Transgresor3003: Espero este segundo capitulo sea de tu agrado amigo, y gracias por tu opinión :)**

 **KAKUMAN: Gracias, espero este tenga menos errores.**

 **J.K. SALVATORI: Gracias por tu opinión, SIp, es mi favorita, se que no sea alguien agradable pero siempre tendrá aun algo de corazón a pesar de todo :) espero te guste esta segunda parte.**

 **AstralWhip: Sip, sé que salió OOC, espero en este haya respetado un poco mejor su personalidad.**

 **Adriana-Valkyrie: Gracias por tu review, me gusta esta relación de ambas maneras y hasta ahora va levemente, pero espero igual te siga gustando la historia.**

 **t10507: Me alegra que te gustara, y espero con el tiempo traer más historias :)**

 **Fipe2: La experiencia ayudo mucho, aun debo tener detalles que mejorar como los del OOC pero espero haberlo respetado un poco en este capítulo.**

 **Arokham: Gracias por tus palabras, realmente me asombra que les gusten mis reviews, no sé si sea importante en el fandom pero agradezco ese gesto, espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **El caballero de las antorchas: Espero la continuación este a la talla del anterior, gracias por tus opiniones, y apenas empiezo a afrentarme en este mundo, que espero seguir dando lo mejor**

 **Hyperion52: Gracias, Sip un Nuevo nivel que espero tener madera como lo soy de dibujante. Pronto leere tus historias pendientes.**

 **R.B a Current: Gracias por tus opiniones también, y sobre las sugerencias, quizas las dos primeras pueda manejarlas.**

 **giygas2: Gracias, espero traer más historias con el tiempo para tu gusto :)**

 **Slash Torrance: Es Bueno verte leyendo mi historia Slash, espero esta continuación sea de tu agrado, eres uno de los escritores que respeto mucho.**

 **PenguinArrow: Gracias por el brindis y HailLolacoln ?) jajaja espero este capítulo te guste.**

 **jva98: Bueno, gracias por la crítica, no sé si tenga un estilo particular más adelante, pero espero logre cumplir con tus expectativas con este capítulo.**

 **X-Siri: Bueno para mí él no siempre tiene que implicar cosas de ese nivel, prefiero algo más suave y romántico aunque por ahora siga siendo fraternal, de igual manera agradezco tu opinión :), espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **J. Nagera: Espero logres animarte a hacerlo, gracias por el consejo, sé que me servirá de mucho para no cometer los mismos errores. Espero este capítulo esa evidencia de ello, si no seguro tratando de mejorar. Espero logre captar tu interés con las futuras historias que tengo.**

 **LeonardoZac: Gracias por tus palabras y por la bienvenida, espero esta continuación logre responder a tu apoyo.**

 **gabomon01: Gracias por tu opinión, Pues yo lo veo de ese modo este tipo de Loudcest, algo más romántico u sin llegar ese nivel, de hecho es es i pensamiento respecto al mismo, espero este capítulo explique mi punto (aunque por ahora se vea platónico, creo).**

 **Phantom1812: Man, esperaba que me leyeras pero sigo feliz de ver que lo hiciste, me alegra saber que te gusto mi primer fic, aun con tu opinión personal sobre lola, y descuida, espero seguir dando historias agradables a ti a todos, gracias amigo.**

 **Dope17: Gracias, espero lograr tenerlo o por lo menos formarlo.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: Sip, ese es el nivel que comparto en cuanto al Loudcest, y me alegra que se vea natural y a paso lento peros seguro, espero esta continuación cumpla con tus expectativas.**

 **RCurrent: Lo tendré presente, quizás sea bueno probar con cada una bajo sus puntos de vista, el tiempo lo dirá jeje. Gracias por leer mi historia.**

 **Sobre proyectos futuros, pues tengo 3 historias pensadas:**

 **Una llamada "Miradas" Un one shot Lynncoln donde un simple juego de miradas revelara muchos sentimientos. Quizás este lo escriba antes del tercer capítulo de esta hstoria**

 **El otro es uno más apegado a la comedia llamado "Niñera" donde cierto personaje aparecido en Raw Deal tendrá un protagonismo interesante y que cierto chico Loud tendrá interés.**

 **El ultimo es un poco más oscuro, solo diré que es un LinkaxLoki, de esta aún estoy pensándola, pero se cómo iría la trama, pero aún no sé cómo llegar a escribir algo así.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, espero les guste, me tardare en tener una tercera parte de eso, aceptare sugerencias e ideas respecto a ello. Estaré esperando sus opiniones críticas y tomatazos?)**

 **Saludos y Suerte.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada, lamento haber tardado con este capítulo, tarde esta vez en desarrollarlo más del tiempo esperado, además de que el resultado no fue el esperado pero almenos tiene lo suficiente almenos hasta ahora. Al final respondo los mensajes y hago las aclaraciones necesarias.**

 **Bien no los distraigo más y disfruten la lectura de este escritor novato.**

 **Capítulo 3: Buscando Respuestas**

 **By Julex93**

El sol mostraba sus primeros rayos iluminando el bello bosque en el cual, dos almas gemelas se encuentran admirando el inicio de un nuevo día, ambos tomados de la mano mirando el rostro del otro, que denotaban miradas que denotaban el gran amor que sentían el uno al otro, como si nada ni nadie los pudiera separar de tan majestuoso momento…

-Te ves tan hermosa Lola, como este amanecer que estamos presenciando juntos, o incluso más, eres tan resplandeciente que iluminaras mis días oscuros, mi alma volvería a resplandecer con tu sola presencia y mi corazón se derretiría ante tu gran calidez – Dijo aquel muchacho de cabello blanco que miraba a la rubia de ojos azueles con un único sentimiento, amor puro.

-Mi amado príncipe – Respondió la chica sonrojada – no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme tan hermosas palabras, como desearía que este momento que estamos viviendo nunca acabara - Dijo mientras apretaba su mano con mayor intensidad, su amado protector correspondió aquel tacto mientras con su otra mano acercaba su rostro con el suyo.

-Bésame mi princesa – Dijo suavemente – de esa manera nuestras almas estarán juntas eternamente – Acaricio su mejilla un poco más – Te amo Lola- Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Y yo a ti…mi amado Lincoln – Respondió mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

Justo antes de cerrarlos la gran cortina de luz los producida por el sol cubrió de gran manera, lo último que vio aquella hermosa muchacha fue el rostro pecoso de su amado antes de cerrar sus ojos ante el anhelado beso…

-o-

Lola Despertó repentinamente mirando a su alrededor, observo a su hermana Lana dormir pacíficamente mientras era rodeada por todas sus mascotas, la pequeña se recostó suspirando nuevamente mientras susurraba algo…

-Otra vez el mismo sueño – Dijo suavemente la pequeña rubia.

Había soñado lo mismo desde hace ya una semana y siempre terminaba del mismo modo. Se sentía confundida y a la vez frustrada, por un lado aquel sueño le resultaba agradable y sin duda hermoso, pero…

El pensar que en su sueño estuviera presente su hermano Lincoln le parecía extraño, tanto que su mente no lograba ver que tenía su hermano para que ella lo viera de ese modo tan diferente a como le veía, como si lo que sintiera por el fuera algo más que su simple amor fraternal.

-¿Qué rayos me está pasando? Por qué no puedo sacarme a Lincoln de mi cabeza y de mis sueños – Pensó la muchacha mientras miraba el techo de su cama.

Se levantó de su cama y saco debajo de la cubierta de su almohada el dibujo que hizo de Lincoln y ella hace ya una semana, al verlo un cálido sentimiento se apodero de ella pero a la vez sentía nuevamente ese extraño sentimiento por el, suspiro nuevamente y guardo su dibujo en la misma almohada.

Salió de su habitación con destino a cuarto de su hermano mayor, la pequeña princesa se acercó sigilosamente a su puerta y la abro suavemente, al entrar encontró a su hermano dormido tranquilamente boca arriba, se acercó a él y simplemente lo observo, quería encontrar algo que le llamara a atención para que se comportara de esa manera, pero no encontró nada raro en él.

Aun así no dejaba de mirarlo, se veía tan tranquilo en ese momento abrazando su amado conejo Bun-Bun, normalmente pensaría que se veía tonto e infantil durmiendo con su preciado conejo, pero no podía quejarse mucho teniendo tantos peluches por igual, además tenía que admitir que se veía tierno.

Se apoyó un poco sobre el borde de la cama para estar más cerca de él, el chico se movió un poco para sorpresa de la pequeña, tenían sus rostros frente a frente. Lola se sonrojo al verlo con una sonrisa mientras seguía en el mundo de los sueños, nuevamente sintió esas mariposas en su estómago sin saber por qué nuevamente reacciono así.

-"¿Acaso cuando sonríe me hace sentir eso? No entiendo por qué pasa esto pero…extrañamente me gusta"- Pensaba la pequeña rubia, le recordaba a lo que sentía por aquel chico de los certámenes Winston en aquella ocasión, pero esto era diferente, tan diferente que su mente todavía no lo procesaba del todo.

Mientras ella pensaba, Lincoln se removió un poco incómodo, como si sintiera como si alguien le espirara, abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con Lola.

-¿Lola? – Murmuro el chico algo somnoliento.

Eso hizo despertar del trance a Lola y asustándola un poco al verse descubierta. No sabía que decir o hacer solo lo miro sorprendida mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en su bello rostro.

-Lola, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¿Algún problema? – Pregunto

-Y-Y-Yo bueno, solo estaba…- Estaba nerviosa ante la situación, no sabía explicarle a su hermano su presencia hasta que el chico hablo

-Lola ¿estás bien? - Miro a su hermana y noto con la poca Luz de su habitación el rostro de su hermanita algo rojizo – Estas algo colorada ¿No tendrás fiebre? – Se arrodillo y toco la frente de la pequeña.

-¡E-Estoy bien! – Respondió apresuradamente retirando la mano de su hermano – Solo vine porque, porque… - pensó la pequeña hasta que se le cruzo lo primero que se le vino a la mente – Necesitaba beber algo de agua pero no me atrevía a bajar por temor a que algún fantasma se me apareciera, por eso vine para que me acompañaras Lincoln – Dijo mirando al piso apenada por su improvisada petición.

-¿Estas segura? – Pregunto nuevamente inseguro, su hermana suele mentir mucho incluso sobre sus problemas, la conocía tan bien pero siempre podía sorprenderle cuando se salía con la suya.

-SI, no te preocupes – Respondía mirándolo nuevamente aunque eso le provocara nerviosismo nuevamente.

-De acuerdo – Respondió suspirando aliviado – lo hubieras dicho desde el principio, me preocupe por un momento… - Tomo la mano de su hermana Lola y salieron para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-o-

Luego de que le Lola y Lincoln (quien aprovecho para refrescarse igual) tomaran algo de agua, subieron al segundo piso hacia sus habitaciones, al llegar al cuarto de Lola, esta le llamo.

-Lincoln – Dijo suavemente para llamar su atención. El chico volteo a mirarle al escucharle.

-¿Si? ¿Qué Pasa? – Le pregunto intrigado.

Lola se quedó mirándolo, no sabía la manera de decirle sobre su situación, le costaba pensar en cómo decirle sobre lo que sentía cuando le veía ya que tampoco lo entendía, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, a los segundos de pensar eso, ella le respondió resignada.

-No, Nada – respondió rápidamente – No es importante – bajo su mirada y caminando a su puerta mientras tocaba el picaporte.

Lincoln se entraño por esa respuesta sintiéndose preocupado, con calma se dirige hacia ella nuevamente arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

-Vamos Lola – Le toco el hombro izquierdo con suavidad – has estado rara últimamente, si te pasa algo solo dímelo, me preocupas y mucho… – Le respondió mirando directamente al rostro con una expresión triste, puesto que estaba realmente preocupado por el estado de la princesa.

Lola suspiro y le respondió de inmediato – Estoy bien Linky – le dijo mirándolo con una suave sonrisa, la cual le costaba mantener – Es solo que estoy algo cansada debido a la escuela y a mis ensayos para mi próximo concurso – Lola era mentirosa por excelencia, aunque en esta ocasión en parte era verdad, pero también tenía su mente demasiadas cosa en que pensar sobre sus sentimientos.

Lincoln suspiro, le costaba creer su palabra en ocasiones a pesar de conocerla mucho más que antes, por no nada Lola suele estar un paso adelante, pero ahora mismo pareciera tan distinta a como le conocía, suspiro y mirándola le respondió.

-Está bien – Le dijo a la pequeña y acto seguido la tomo de los hombros – pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme a mí o a nuestras hermanas por si algo te pasa Por favor ¿sí? – le menciono.

-Descuida lo hare, aunque tampoco es para tanto Linky – le miro aun con su misma expresión mientras tocaba suavemente su brazo izquierdo

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches Lola – Le dijo abrazándole a la vez que se sonrojaba la pequeña

-B-Buenas noches – Le respondió levemente nerviosa, después de romper el abrazo.

Luego de eso, regreso a su cama, antes de recostarse se tocó el pecho que aún seguía latiendo debido a ese abrazo, sintiéndose frustrada, se recostó finalmente, mientras lo hacía solo se quedó pensando una cosa antes de quedarse dormida.

-Tengo que averiguar que me sucede…-

Sería un largo día el de mañana…

-o-

Un nuevo día se hizo presente en la casa Loud, cada uno levantándose para iniciar un nuevo día. La fila para entrar al baño paso sin mucho contratiempos como también el desayuno, aunque Lola aún se encontraba pensativa sobre a quién preguntar sobre su "pequeño" problema sobre sus sentimientos, ninguna de las chicas salvo Lincoln Lana y Lisa se dieron cuenta de que Lola no se comportaba como habitualmente, sobre todo la genio de la familia.

Después de desayudar, cada uno tuvo fue a sus actividades diarias, Lola mientras subía al segundo piso pensaba un poco.

-Creo que le preguntare a Lisa primero, ella es más lista y quizás me dé la respuesta que necesito, aunque tenga que aguantar su molesta forma de hablar o algún experimento que necesite probar- Dijo entre sus pensamientos.

Cuando se disponía a llegar a la habitación de su hermana menor, noto cierto ruido proveniente de la habitación de Lincoln que identificaba muy bien…unas risas. Lola miro por el pequeño espacio de la puerta entreabierta que su despistado hermano paso por alto.

Noto que hablaba con alguien pero al escuchar mejor noto que la voz con la que hablaba era de una chica…ahora recordaba que Ronnie, la "amiga" de Lincoln, se había mudado ya hace un tiempo y ahora se comunicaban a través de video llamadas. Al principio se le notaba algo triste por aquello aunque no tanto como antes ya que lo supero mejor al igual que su hermana Lori pero ella es un caso aparte.

Ver reír a su hermano mientras charlaba con ella, normalmente se alegraría a verlo feliz hablando con una chica o quizás futura cuñada…

Pero esta vez, escuchar lo animados que se encontraban, le provocaba bastante molestia e incluso soltó un gruñido un poco audible que si no fuera por su conversación le habría escuchado Lincoln.

Aquellos pensamientos y reacciones le extrañaba a la pequeña princesa, ella junto a sus demás hermanas apoyaban la idea de que el tuviera algo con ella desde que menciono que ella le molestaba en aquel entonces. Incluso Lola estaba dispuesta a enseñarle modales para otra futura cita con chica…

Ahora…el imaginarlos juntos le hacía querer lanzarse encima de la latina y arrancarle cada cabello de su cabeza e incluso arañarla si es necesario...

Lola sacudió su cabeza sorprendida por lo que estaba pensando, ¿cómo podría pensar así de la amiga de Ronnie? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro sentía algo de desprecio por la Latina?, solo podía pensar en que quizás lo que tenía fueran ¿Celos?...No entendía por qué sentía celos de ella, no es como si ella sintiera algo como eso por su hermano…¿o si lo sentía?.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos para sorpresa de la pequeña por la presencia de Lisa.

-Hola unidad fraternal número ocho – Saludo la genio.

-Wah! ¡Oye no me asustes así!, ¿acaso te dio por imitar a Lucy? – Respondió algo molesta por la su repentina aparición.

-No tengo intenciones de ser como la duquesa de la oscuridad por si eso quieres saber, lo que me intriga es del por que estabas cerca de la puerta de Lincoln, debo suponer que es para cumplir alguno de tus burdos caprichos de princesa ¿no es así? – Le respondió su hermana menor.

Lola se puso nerviosa al ser descubierta, por lo que pensó en algo rápido para responder sin causar tantos rodeos.

-S-Solo quería preguntarle algo importante nada más, no es como si estuviera espiándolo ni anda parecido – Dijo convencida de que su simple mentira persuadiera a la genio de la familia.

Lisa le miro dudosa de su respuesta tan poco convincente pero lo dejo pasar por esta vez.

-Bien regresare a mis estudios – Dijo retirándose, pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo.

-Espera Lisa – Le dijo la princesa – necesito tu ayuda - Le sorprendió que ella le pidiera ayuda pero le respondió de inmediato.

-No tengo tiempo para lo que sea que necesites, a menos que esa algo de suma importancia para que requiera de mi asistencia inmediata – Dijo la pequeña genio en su habitual tono.

Lola se molestó por eso ante esta respuesta algo altanera de su hermana menor, pero dejo eso de lado y le insistió.

-Esta vez es algo importante, me he sentido algo extraña cuando hablo con Lincoln, algo que nunca había sentido – Dijo sin titubear mirando a su hermana– no sé si tengo algo raro o quizás Lincoln sea quien lo tenga, por eso quiero que me ayudes a saberlo y no me iré hasta que me des una respuesta – Le dijo con su tono habitual.

Lisa analizo un poco aquella propuesta, por un lado era raro que ella le pidiera ayuda que no fuera para sus simples tareas escolares más raro que no le amenizara con algún chantaje para pedírselo, pero le dio curiosidad saber sobre su problema, desde hace tiempo ha estado observándoles y analizando a sus dos hermanos, sabia en menor medida lo que le pasaba a su hermana mayor, pero tampoco podía pensar que fuera algo grave por ahora. La joven genio Loud le respondió.

Hmmm interesante – murmuro la pequeña – De acuerdo, solo porque despertaste mi curiosidad hermana mayor, te ayudare. Pasa y explícame tu problema – Le respondió.

Lola sonreía victoriosa ante esa respuesta, estaba segura que con Lisa encontraría la respuesta o eso creía…

Lola le explico su situación con detalle, desde su charla con Lincoln en su habitación, cuando perdió su concurso y su salida al parque hace una semana, también como se comportaba cuando alguna de sus hermanas u otra chica se le acercaba.

-Y esto es todo, Lisa– dijo al terminar de contar su relato finalmente.

-Ya veo, no estoy muy apegada a los burdos sentimientos humanos, pero parece que lo que te sucede hermana es solo que estas desarrollando un complejo de hermano mayor. Sientes un mayor afecto hacia nuestra unidad fraternal masculina, algo común en hermanos que tienden a tener una relación mas cercana y como tú y Lincoln han estado pasando más tiempo juntos has empezado a padecer ese afecto hacia él, hasta el punto de acaparar toda su atención – le explico la genio - eso explica por qué te veías molesta al verlo convivir con nuestras hermanas y otras féminas – menciono mientras miraba a su hermana amante del rosa.

Lola miraba a Lisa un poco confundida ante su explicación a excepción de los celos, por lo que Lisa suspirando trato de simplificárselo.

-Solo te sientes más apegada a nuestro hermano Lincoln, Lola – Dijo finalmente – Es solo una etapa que superaras pronto Lola, no debes alarmarte.

-Pero eso no explica por qué en ciertos momentos lo viera como cuando veía a Winston o como cuando estaba Hugh - Le dijo a su hermana genio – incluso…he llegado a pensar que se ve guapo – desvió la mirada algo sonrojada al decir eso mientras puso su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho.

-Como dije –carraspeo unos segundos – es algo temporal, y sobre eso, solo materializas al chico ideal en nuestro hermano al haber convivido más tiempo con él. Cuando conozcas a alguien tan parecido como nuestro hermano ya no pasaras por eso – concluyo el genio.

-¿Estas segura? – Aun tenía sus dudas sobre esa teoría de Lisa.

-Totalmente hermana, ya verás que con el tiempo ya no sentirás eso por nuestro hermano – Dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes – ahora si me disculpas, necesito continuar mis experimentos – Finalizo aunque un pensamiento cruzo su mente – "Aunque sospecho que lo suyo va más allá del cariño fraternal…debo seguir vigilándolos para comprobar mis sospechas". Saco a Lola de su habitación aun a pesar de las quejas de la misma, cerrando la habitación.

Lola aún no se veía convencida, quizás ir con Lisa no fue la mejor idea debido a su forma de explicar y analizar las cosas, suspirando algo molesta y frustrada pensó en que alguna otra de sus hermanas podría darle una respuesta un poco más clara y directa de lo que sentía.

-o-

Mientras bajaba a la planta baja en busca de otra hermana a quien acudir, una conversación se llevaba a cabo en la habitación que estaba detrás de ella.

-Jajaja en serio pasas por días muy locos patético – Era la voz de Ronnie detrás de la pantalla de su computadora - aunque mi familia no se queda atrás pero comparada con la tuya, almenos acá es fácil evitar que se caiga a pedazos.

-Si – Dijo algo distraído mientras su amiga noto su reacción.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto.

-No, descuida solo estaba pensando en algo – Le respondió algo nervioso por la pregunta.

-Vamos dime que sucede, quizás pueda ayudarte – Dijo la latina sonriente.

No sabía si decirle, no era algo que creía que ella pudiera responderle, pero lo pensó mejor, quizás pueda encontrar una respuesta o almenos saber cómo ayudar a su hermana princes.

-Es Lola, ha estado actuando raro últimamente – Le respondió finalmente.

-Ah ¿sí?, ¿qué tan raro? – La latina mostro interés ante esto.

-Últimamente no suele ser ella misma, siempre que estoy con ella en algún momento cambia su actitud conmigo, se pone nerviosa o cuando le demuestro afecto –Suspiro un poco - antes no se comportaba tanto de esa manera pero últimamente suele estar así casi todo el tiempo e incluso no me mira directamente a la cara – le explico mientras puso su mano sobre su nuca – Todo esto ha estado pasando desde hace ya semanas desde que somos más apegados, no sé qué podría pasarle – Su rostro mostraba autentica preocupación por su hermanita.

Ronnie detrás de aquella pantalla pensó en lo que podría tener la hermana de su amigo, no la conocía mucho salvo por palabras de su hermano, era una chica caprichosa y malcriada, pero aún así, era toda una niña aun con mucho que aprender…

-Mira Lincoln, quizás Lola solo este pasando por una etapa donde se ha vuelto tan apegada a ti, pase por lo mismo que con Bobby, solo necesita tiempo para superarlo – Le respondió a su amigo, más este aún seguía preocupado pero le tomó la palabra a su amiga.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón – Sonrió un poco – solo espero que realmente sea eso y no algo grave, realmente me preocuparía si Lola este pasando por alguna crisis o quizás está siendo acosada por algún compañero.

-Descuida, si eso fuera, con el carácter que tiene no creo que sea algo de qué preocuparse – Le dijo despreocupadamente.

-Cierto, quizás solo lo estoy pensando demasiado – Le respondió.

Los dos siguieron hablando un poco más ahora que se había quitado esa preocupación el chico peliblanco, almenos por ahora…

-o-

Lola bajo hacia la sala y se encontró con Luan enseñándole a Lily uno de sus actos con su muñeco de madera. Al verla, tuvo sus dudas para preguntarle acerca de su problema, siendo como es quizás no le tome en serio, pero por otro lado, quizás ella pueda darle almenos una idea más clara sobre su problema. Se acercó a ellas, de la cual Lily se dio cuenta y le saludo animadamente, Luan volteo y saludo de lugar manera a su hermana menor.

-Oh, Hola! Lola ¿quieres a ver mi acto junto a Lily? – Le respondió el comediante.

-No, en realidad solo vine a que me ayuden en algo, es de suma importancia – Le respondió

-¿Popo? – Balbuceo su hermana bebe

-Oh, es raro que nos pidas ayuda de esa manera pero de acuerdo ¿Qué es lo que necesita su alteza? Quizás podamos "iluminar" su mente jajaja ¿entiendes?– Respondió Luan riendo haciendo que Lola suspire molesta por el mal chiste.

Lola hizo lo mismo que con Lisa, y le conto a Luan su problema desde el inicio hasta el final, Luan meditaba sobre lo que le conto, sabía que ultimadamente era más unida a Lincoln por muy raro que fuese que estos dos tuvieran tal acercamiento, le alegraba ver que convivieran más estos dos…pero por la manera en que Lola narraba lo que ella sentía por su hermano parecía que ella en realidad estuviera…No, era demasiado precipitado pensar en eso, además de que eso algo que los hermanos no deberían sentir, menos alguien tan pequeña como ella, quizás solo sería algo más inocente lo de Lola al ver a su hermano como ejemplo de un chico ideal, pero aun así…

-Bueno...Lola, quizás Lisa tenga razón y solo sea una etapa que debas superar – Le dio la misma respuesta a que su hermana genio – no deberías preocuparte y lo de molestarte con nosotras por tener a Lincoln cerca quizás solo sean celos de hermanas, como has pasado mucho tiempo con Linc, no te gusta que nosotras u otras chicas estén cerca de él, pero como dije, es algo que toda niña de tu edad pasa al tener un hermano mayor– Respondió sonriente aunque aún dudosa en su mente – ¿No lo crees Lily? – La bebe solo balbuceaba y movía los brazos riendo.

Aun cuando una de sus hermanas mayores dijera lo mismo no se sentía todavía conforme con aquella respuesta, no es que no le creyera pero algo en el fondo le hacía ver que lo que sentía era más que eso…incluso hasta el punto de considerar atractivo a su hermano…

-Pero Luan, crees que sea normal que piense que Lincoln es…bueno… ¿guapo? – La comediante se sorprendió que preguntara algo así de su hermano mayor.

-Bueno, no digo que nuestro hermano no lo sea, de hecho es tan apuesto que deslumbraría al mismo sol jajaja ¿entiendes? pero ya enserio dime lola, ¿de qué forma lo consideras guapo Lola? – Le pregunto a su hermanita esperando respondiera lo que ella imaginaba que respondería.

Lola se quedó pensativa ante la pregunta de su hermana mayor, si, su hermano tenía su propia belleza natural, quizás no tan notoria como la suya o la de Leni pero no dudaba que en cierto modo, era un chico apuesto a su manera. De una manera que para ella era tan…irresistible, como si al verlo viera al chico más lindo del mundo…Lola pensaba que quizás no veía guapo a Lincoln solo por ser su hermano…si no como un chico, uno por el cual sentía sentimiento que quizás no debería estar sintiendo por el…lo cual le hizo nuevamente se sintiera confundida de lo que sentia…

-Yo...creo que con considero guapo porque– hizo una pausa corta – como si …es como si viera a Lincoln diferente, como si en vez de verlo como mi hermano…lo viera como un chico cualquiera, claro uno apuesto – Respondió un poco insegura de sus palabras mientras suspiraba, realmente estaba confundida. Luan solo rio y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Vamos Lola, quizás solo estas confundida con todos esos pensamientos, no pienses en por lo que resta del dia, mejor ve a divertirte un poco para distraerte – Le aconsejo

-Si quías, solo estoy pensando mucho sobre esto – Le dio la razón aun con sus dudas – Gracias – Le sonrió abrazándola sorpresivamente.

-Para eso están las hermanas – correspondió su abrazo – si necesitas algo puedes contar con nosotras siempre – Le sonrió mientras Lily se acercaba a Lola y le abrazaba.

Lola sonrió ante esto, siempre contaría con su familia en cualquier momento a pesar de sus diferencias, después de hablar con Luan decidió retirarse despidiéndose de ambas, quizás en realidad solo estaba confundida, subió a la segunda planta hacia su habitación para distraerse jugando otra fiesta de té u otra de sus actividades favoritas.

No se percató que cierta chica gótica oculta en los ductos de ventilación escucho toda su conversación, la cual desapareció en el acto…

-o-

Lincoln salía de su habitación, había terminado de hablar con Ronnie hace poco, aun se mantenía preocupado por la situación por la que pasa su hermana Lola, quizás luego hablaría seriamente con ella sobre eso, pero ahora debía reunirse con Clyde para para otro día de domingo jugando en el Arcade, mientras caminaba no se dio cuenta de que choco abruptamente con quien precisamente estaba pensando.

-¡Ouch! ¡Mira por done vas! Ton…-miro con quien se había tropezado sorprendiéndose – ¿Lincoln?.

-Lo siento Lola, no te vi – Respondió mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano - ¿Estas bien? – Le dijo preocupado.

-Si, Grac…-Lola tomo la mano de su hermano mientras era levantada por el mismo, la jalo un poco fuerte que quedo pegada a su pecho accidentalmente, haciendo que se sonroje un poco.

-"N-No de nuevo estos sentimientos" – Dijo para sí misma

-En verdad lo siento, estaba por salir y no vi que pasaste por el pasillo – Reafirmo

-No tienes por qué decirlo otra vez, está bien - Respondió algo apresurada, siguiendo su camino pero Lincoln le detuvo por el hombro poniéndola nerviosa mientras le miraba, aquel tacto de su mano fue tan cálido para la pequeña princesa.

-Escucha, sé que aun actúas extraño, solo quería decirte que si necesitas hablarme estoy disponible para ti – Le respondió con su tono tranquilo – no quisiera presionarte pero espero podamos hablar sobre esto cuando estés lista – Dijo mientras retiraba su mano de su hombro, aquella sensación que dejo su tacto poco a poco se desvaneció – Nos vemos – Se despidió acariciando su cabeza mientras se retiraba bajando las escaleras.

Lola lo miraba irse mientras trataba de calmarse, realmente se sentía tonta al comportarse de esa manera, pareciera que cada vez le era más difícil hablar con su hermano sin que ella pudiera decirle algo sin terminar quedarse quieta como una tonta, cada vez no estaba segura de que lo que tenía no era normal. Suspiro resignada mientras se dirigía a puerta de su habitación, al llegar y tocar la perilla de su cuarto nuevamente suspiro mientras murmuraba para sí.

-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que realmente siento por el…-Dijo mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando...

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarte con eso – respondió una voz detrás de ella

Lola grito levemente, asustada vio que era nada más que su hermana gótica Lucy, al tranquilizarse, le miro molesta.

-¡Lucy! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Es la segunda vez que me asustan así!– Le grito furiosa, mas esta ni se inmuto aunque se preguntó quién fue la primera – Así que ¿en serio sabes lo que tengo? – Le pregunto curiosa

\- Si, se por lo que estás pasando y sé que es lo que sientes por nuestro hermano mayor, si deseas saberlo ven a mi habitación y te lo diré – Le respondió mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Lola le pareció extraña tanto que supiera su situación aunque supuso que debió haberla espiado con Luan y también por la propuesta de Lucy, pero la curiosidad por descubrir sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos decidió ir hacia la habitación de su hermana mayor sin rodeos.

Al llegar a la habitación de su hermana vio a esta sentada sobre su cama, Lynn no se encontraba por lo que se sentó en la cama de la susodicha mirando a la gótica directamente.

-Muy bien, habla, dime que es lo que crees que sienta por Lincoln – respondió duramente, esperando que su hermana hablara.

-Es fácil saber lo que sientes, he pasado por lo mismo que tu aunque no de la misma manera hermana, incluso podría contarse por lo que mi frio corazón ha pasado y…– Le dijo con su tono habitual mirándole pero fue interrumpida por la misma

-Habla de una vez – Estaba algo ya desesperada en saber sobre lo que le sucedía, Lucy suspiro y dijo lo que para Lola seria, lo más absurdo posible.

-Suspiro, lo que te pasa hermana es que…– Le miro directamente aun con ese flequillo tapando sus ojos–…estas enamorada de Lincoln – Le dijo finalmente a la pequeña enfrente suyo.

¿¡Queeeé!? – Respondió la princesa totalmente sorprendida ante esa revelación y a la vez...completamente sonrojada…

-o-

 **Bien, nuevamente hare algunas aclaraciones, en un principio este capítulo abarcaría a mas hermanas pero decidí dejarlo en 3 por el momento, tenía intención de meter a Leni, pero lo dejare para el siguiente junto con el resto de hermanas, además de meter otros escenarios en el proceso. Espero que el siguiente no tarde en desarrollarlo.**

 **A responderles:**

 **CHARActer7 c: Esa es mi especialidad, sobredosis de azúcar jajaj tomare la responsabilidad, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado :)**

 **Ficlover93: Iré a paso lento con mi historia, tampoco es que quiera llegar a ese nivel, amenos no ahora. Pero tratare de desarrollarlo lento pero seguro, espero este capítulo te guste amigo.**

 **Sir. Dark: Dudo que llegue a ser como "Un gesto inocente" almenos en su desarrollo ya que pienso ir a paso lento con la historia, gracias por notar los errores para así mejorarlos, jajaja no todo Loudcest tiene que ser lewd para ser bueno, almenos no pienso meter esas escenas hasta que no sean mayores.**

 **MontanaHatsune92: Lola almenos sabe cuándo llega lejos en ocasiones, eso la hace especial a diferencia de otras chicas con el mismo estereotipo, habrá más escenas tiernas pero también tratare de meter drama más adelante, a ver si me sale jeje.**

 **X-Siri: Sé que me meto en un terreo difícil pero valdrá la pena intentarlo, jeje por ahora las señales serán lentas y Lola quizás lo niegue en su momento pero ya más adelante…espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **El caballero de las antorchas: Sip y quizás al descubrir lo que sienta tratara de negárselo pero ya veremos cuanto tiempo toma para aceptarlo, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **gabomon01: Sip, cada vez Lincoln está siendo parte de los pensamientos de la pequeña y pronto le costara asimilar la verdad, ya veremos cómo irán las cosas para entonces, gracias por esos detalles, espero que se noten menos en este capítulo, si no, a profundizar en ello.**

 **KamenDoctor: Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado por igual.**

 **t10507: Quizás ese sume un poco más de azúcar por lo inocente que hice a Lola jaja, espero te guste este capítulo amigo**

 **J. Nagera: Me alegra que haya logrado captar lo que quise en este capítulo y espero este también pase por lo mismo, quizás tenga falencias pero espero logre mejorarlas, y quizás muestre a una Lola un poco más inocente por sus sentimientos jeje. Gracias, la verdad mientras aprecien mi contribuciones al fandom seré feliz, espero seguir mejorando con la escritura y redacción de historias y más para esta comunidad (además de mis dibujos claro).**

 **Pirata: Tus reviews son extraños pero agradables, gracias por leer mi historia y espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **KevDovaFire: Siempre le doy una leída antes de lanzarlo pero siempre habrán detalles que falten, espero en este no hayan tantos, aun me falta mejorar mucho en la redacción, sip Lola cada vez descubriendo sus sentimientos y pronto descubrirlos le hará debatirse si estarán bien o no, jaja quizás solo seas tú pero esos trajes hacen volar la imaginación xD. Espero este capítulo te guste.**

 **Lobo Hibiky: Gracias, espero igual no te mate con tanta azúcar amigo xD, espero te guste la continuación.**

 **Guest: Este tipo de Loudcest son los que más quisiera leer más, espero esta continuación te guste.**

 **lolachamba: Espero logre cumplir tus expectativas con este capítulo :)**

 **SG-1 Sheppard: Que Bueno que te gusten mis trabajos, como también que este capítulo sea de tu agrado amigo, ya veremos hasta donde llegara el amor de ambos.**

 **Esther2005: Espero el capítulos calme tus ansias de azúcar jajaj.**

 **imperialwar1234: Gracias, espero este también te guste, con siempre con su dosis de azúcar.**

 **Bien sin más que agregar, me despido, no dure fecha de cuándo podría tener la cuarta parte del fic, espero lograr hacerlo por octubre pero espero mi mente no me la jugué mucho al desarrollar ese capítulo, como siempre espero sus críticas para mejorar, mientras sean con respeto, hasta el próximo capítulo gente.**

 **Saludos y Suerte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saludos nuevamente, aquí vuelvo con la continuación del fic, lamento nuevamente haber tardado en traerlo, encontrar inspiración es complicado a veces pero finalmente traigo el esperado capitulo. Espero lo disfuten, nos veremos abajo…**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo 4: Aceptación**

 **By Julex93**

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡No puede ser! – Se decía a si misma Lola la cual estaba negándose con la cabeza mientras su rostro aún seguía colorado, había estado así hace más de diez minutos los cuales Lucy solo aprovechaba para leer algo mientras se le pasaba esa reacción - ¡No puede ser cierto! – Repetía constantemente.

-Es difícil de creer hermana, pero así es – le respondió calmadamente con su tono monótono, dejando aquel libro sobre la cama – estas enamorada de nuestro hermano mayor – Le dijo nuevamente

-Pero, ¿¡pero como!? – Estaba totalmente aturdida por la respuesta – ¿Estas segura de que no es una broma? Porque si es así Lucy te voy a… - antes de que terminara, Lucy la detuvo con su mano abierta.

-No soy Luan, Lola – Respondió – Además no soy de hacer esa clase de cosas tan poco fuera de mi zona de confort, Suspiro – Hizo su clásica mueca melancólica

-Pero es mi hermano Lucy, yo no debería sentir esto por el…o sí? – Menciono esto último algo dudosa – ¡Ahhh!– Puso sus manos en la cabeza, realmente saber sobre esto le confundía demasiado.

-En efecto no está bien, un amor prohibido bastante marcado por la sociedad – Respondió – pero quizás puedas superarlo o quizás sea todo lo contrario hermana, solo depende de cuanto sea tu amor por Lincoln – Le respondió tranquilamente mientras la rubia le miraba extrañada – Dime Lola, ¿Qué tanto amas a nuestro hermano? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta tanto de Lincoln? Quizás de esa manera entenderás mejor lo que sientes por el – Término por decir su hermana gótica.

Lola analizo las preguntas de su hermana detenidamente, desde pequeña hasta ahora le conocida con un hermano amable, cariñoso y fiel a sus hermanas, siempre teniendo un plan para todo aun cuando no le resultaran el cien por ciento de las veces.

Con ella siempre cumplía con sus caprichos a pesar de que eso lo llegara a molestar, recordó su charla con él hace ya semanas donde se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Desde ese momento su relación con el cambio bastante y conoció mejor a su hermano mayor, dándose cuenta aún más de lo maravilloso que era Lincoln, su Lincoln…

Después de pesarlo mejor, miro a Lucy y suspirando, le respondió:

-Supongo que siempre me ha gustado mucho su forma de ser tan amable y considerada hacia nuestra familia, aun cuando no quiere siempre está ahí para nosotros y para mí por supuesto, no siempre nos levanta la voz o nos hace un daño, bueno a excepción de los videos que subió de nosotras pero se arrepintió e incluso se humillo así mismo con tal de buscar nuestro perdón, siempre tiende a culpase aun cuando no lo es, entre tantas otras cosas… –Respondió mirando al suelo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se cruzaba por sus pequeños labios – Es un chico tan lindo y bueno…. –Susurro algo sonrojada mientras en su mente- "Quizás…si este enamorada de él después de todo, aun no me lo creo".

-Si…a veces es demasiado bueno y…lindo – Dijo con una sonrisa igual mientras miraba al techo, solo para ser observada por Lola ante esa reacción, Lucy solo sacudió su cabeza mientras regresaba su mirada a Lola – Eh, quiero decir, solo es muy buen chico – Respondió algo nerviosa aunque por su tono monótono no lo noto la pequeña.

-De todos modos, es mi hermano Lucy, no creo que realmente pueda tener una relación así con Lincoln o ¿sí? - jugaba con sus deditos aun sonrojada.

-Bueno eso depende si Lincoln también siente lo mismo que tu – le respondió

-Pero no creo que sienta lo mismo que yo, él debe verme como su hermana menor solamente – Respondió

\- Podrías intentar ganar su corazón hermana – Menciono la gótica, lo cual hizo que Lola le mirara intrigada

-¿En serio? – Dijo con una pequeña pizca de esperanza –

-Sí, podrías hacer cosas que hagan que nuestro hermano se gane tu afecto más allá de la fraternidad, de esa forma podrías ganar su corazón o también…- Se detuvo en ese momento

-¿También que Lucy? – Pregunto nuevamente expectante.

-Podríamos hacer un ritual para hacer que nuestro hermano caiga rendido a tus pies, solo necesitaríamos algunos libros de brujería y magia negra y hacerlo durante la media noche quizás incluso podamos tomar algo de su sangre para…-

-Creo que tratare de conquistarlo por mi cuenta – Respondió Lola algo incomoda, Lucy solo hizo su clásico suspiro.

\- De acuerdo – Le dijo – Pero sigue abierta la propuesta mi hermana, oh hermana, ambas tenemos un amor imposible por alcanzar – menciono con su tono fúnebre.

-Espera ¿Dijiste que antes habías pasado por lo mismo yo, cierto? –Pregunto

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Le dijo de forma calmada.

-Por qué hace un momento estuvieres reaccionando raro cuando dije eso de Lincoln – La gótica tembló un poco por lo que le dijo su pequeña hermana, que esta vez sí noto la rubia – No me digas que también te gusta Lincoln, Lucy – Le miro molesta, sus inconscientes celos salieron a flote al pensar que su hermana quizás le tienda alguna trampa.

-C-Claro que no Lucy, acaso crees que yo sentiría lo mismo que tú por mi h-hermano ah…– Su voz denotaba miedo, algo raro en ella.

Lola solo le miro entrecerrando los ojos, denotando que no le creía a su hermana

-Suspiro…bueno si, quizás aún sienta algo por el – Respondió rendida – Pero no planeo nada contra ti si es lo que piensas, de hecho quiero ayudarte – Lola le miro sorprendida por eso.

-Pero ¿Por qué me ayudarías hermana? – Le pregunto extrañada.

-Porque…siento que tu quizás tengas más oportunidad con Lincoln, además el merece algo mejor que una chica aterradora como yo – Su tono pareció más deprimente de lo usual mientras bajaba la mirada.

Lola a pesar de todo no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su hermana mayor, por lo que se acercó a ella sentándose en su cama y le abrazo, ellas no suelen interactuar mucho por ser tan diferentes pero no evita que se quieran mutuamente como el resto, por lo que Lucy correspondió el abrazo sin problemas.

-Aunque todavía tengo dudas sobre todo esto , te agradezco tu ayuda por decirme lo que tengo hermana – Desprendió su abrazo mirándola sonriente – Solo por eso ya no te obligare a usar un vestido de mucama en mis próximas fiestas de té – Lucy sonrió ante esa respuesta.

-Gracias, ya empezaba a odiar el usar ese tonto vestido de madi, Suspiro – Le dijo – solo no le digas eso que te dije a Leni o yo te enterrare viva – Respondió mientras le mostraba su puño. Lola rio ante esa reacción propia de Lynn, aunque podía usar esa idea para un chantaje en algún futuro – Por cierto, esto tiene que quedar entre nosotras – Le afirmo su hermana gótica.

-De acuerdo – Respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama de su hermana – Luego me contaras como fue que empezaste a sentir eso por Lincoln – La pelinegra asintió mientras volvía a su libro.

Ambas se despidieron, Lola salió de su habitación hacia la planta inferior de la casa, pensaba en cómo ir ganados el afecto y de su hermano Lincoln y a la vez su amor. Se sentía ilusionada de solo pensar en cómo el de manera caballerosa le tomaba de la mano mientras le depositaba un beso y le decía lo mucho que le amaba, su boba sonrisa la delataba.

-o-

Lynn y Lana se encontraban jugando en el patio trasero de la casa, la primera practicando un poco de soccer a solas, mientras Lana se encontraba jugando en el lodo como es de costumbre, acompañada de su fiel rana Hops.

Ambas seguían extrañadas del acercamiento de sus dos hermanos, sobre todo Lana, quien ya no pasaba tanto tiempo junto a Lola, lo mismo para Lynn con Lincoln, sus prácticas ya no eran constantes y casi siempre se dedicaba a ayudar a Lola, ayudaba a todas en general, pero centraba su atención en la princesa por algún motivo que le molestaba.

Lynn dio un último gol a la portería y cansada se sentó junto a Lana, quien noto su presencia.

-Estoy agotada – Respondió la deportista

-Se nota – Le dijo su hermana menor – hueles a sudor desde esta distancia, aunque no es que me queje – Le respondió divertida mientras ella le daba una mirada con molestia.

-Almenos lo estoy por una buena razón – Dijo mientras se recostaba en el suelo – Por cierto – le miro – ¿has descubierto por que Lincoln y Lola son tan apegados? – Lana solo negó con su cabeza.

No – Respondió secamente, recordarlos juntos le molestaba, no es que tuviera problemas en que tuvieran tiempo juntos, pero últimamente parecía que estuviera apegada más a él, que en su propia gemela – Pero si he notado que Lola se comporta bastante extraña cuando esta con él.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Se sentó nuevamente mirando a su hermana rubia.

-Es extraño – Dijo mientras miraba y acariciaba a Hops – No se comporta como la princesa caprichosa que es, almenos cuando ella esta con Lincoln, incluso la he visto nerviosa y amable cuando Lincoln le pide algo – Miro al cielo, aquellas nubes se veían como algodones – Es como si Lincoln le provocara algo a Lola o que hiciera algún tipo de hechizo a mi hermana para comportarse así – Pensó en Lucy al decir eso ultimo – se parecía a como se comportaba aquella niña amiga de Lisa que vino hace unos días ¿Lo recuerdas? – Bajo su mirada y se tocó el mentón pensativa.

-Sí, incluso notaba que miraba a Lincoln cuando este les trajo sus emparedados preferidos que Lisa le pidió, parecía que le gustara…– Recordó que aquella pequeña miraba a Lincoln detenidamente con curiosidad y nerviosismo mientras ella salía de la habitación del mismo y miraba la habitación de Lisa curiosa - "Espera, Acaso será que ella…" – Lynn no creía que eso le estuviera pasando a su hermana menor, pero por lo descrito por su gemela le dejaba con algo de duda.

-¿Qué sucede Lynn? – Mir a su hermana deportista pensativa, la cual sacudió su cabeza mientras volteaba la mirada a Lana.

-¿Eh? No, Nada, solo pensé que lo que dijiste – Respondió con una mediana sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que podría ser lo que le ocurre a mi hermana? – Pregunto interesada en lo que podría decirle.

-Tengo una idea, pero no estoy segura si sea eso exactamente, además de imposible – Tomo su pelota de Futbol mientras la sacudía, como si quisiera distraerse.

-Eso solo lo hace más interesante. Vamos, dímelo – Le suplico.

-Bueno, si tanto deseas saber te lo diré - Lana sonrió – Creo que Lola podría gustarle a Lincoln – Lana le miro sorprendida ante esa respuesta pero después rio ante ello.

-Jajá si claro, vamos dime en serio que es – Rio mientras Lynn fruncía el ceño.

-¡Te digo la verdad! – Respondió un poco molesta – Creo que a Lola está enamorada de Lincoln – Lana le miraba esta vez totalmente incrédula.

-¿Enamorada de Lincoln? Eso es bastante loco, si es nuestro hermano – Respondió aun sin creer algo así.

-Sí, ya lo sé – Rodo los ojos – pero es lo más probable, quizás si o quizás no, o tal vez solo se comporte así para conseguir algo de Lincoln o para que no le delate por alguna travesura que habría hecho – Respondió desinteresada aunque aún se sentía con dudas con respecto a ello.

-Si es así me gustaría saber que habrá hecho Lola para que se comporte así –Rio al imaginar a Lola siendo reprendida por sus padres - quizás le pregunte a Lincoln más tarde– Dijo mientras se levantaba y se llevaba a Hops.

-Sí, quizás debió ser algo grande – Le acompaño Lynn hacia la puerta trasera de su hogar – "Creo que también le preguntare igual por si las dudas" – Ambas entraron por la puerta trasera.

-o-

Lola bajaba a la planta principal dirigiéndose a la sala, encontrándose con casi todas sus hermanas, estaban Luna, Luan, Leni, Lori y sus hermanas pequeñas Lisa y Lily, cada una realizando sus cosas, desde Lori escribiendo en su celular, Leni cepillando a el cabello de Luan, el cual debía admitir que era hermoso suelto, Luna escuchando con su reproductor algo de música mientras chasqueaba los dedos entretenida, mientras Lisa le enseñaba a Lily a colocar las figuras correctamente en aquel juego didáctico. No encontró a Lynn y Lana, por lo que supuso que estaría en el patio trasero.

Leni fue la primera en notarla saludándola

-¡Hola Lola! – Le dedico una Linda sonrisa a su hermanita.

\- Hola Leni, chicas – Les Saludo tranquilamente. El resto les devolvió el saludo. Leni le miro y pregunto

-¿Qué necesitas hermanita? Si quieres también puedo arreglarte – Le ofreció mientras terminaba de darle una última cepillada al cabello de Luan – Listo – Dejo su cepillo en la mesa pequeña de la sala

-Gracias Leni – se levantó mirando al resto - ¿Cómo me veo? – Todas sonrientes le dieron una respuesta positiva. Luan no era alguien que se preocupara por su imagen tan habitualmente pero eso no significaba que no lo tuviera en cuenta todo el tiempo.

Lola sintió curiosidad por ver a Luan tan elegante, por lo cual sin más le pregunto curiosa:

-¿Vas a algún lado? – Luan le miro sonriente, aun tenia presente su charla de hace poco, pero al verla llegar con esa sonrisa, supuso que la princesa habría dejado aquel tema, todavía seguía algo dudosa sobre ello, dejo esos pensamientos atrás y le respondió.

-Sí, me dirijo para una cita – Lola sonrió aún más que antes, sabiendo que su hermana mayor tendría una oportunidad con algún chico. Entusiasmada le siguió preguntando.

-¡¿Enserio?! – Sus ojos brillaban, olvidando los planes que tenía pensados en su situación con Lincoln, la princesa le hizo más de una pregunta a la muchacha; desde cómo era aquella persona si era guapo entre otras cosas comunes entre chicas lo cual la comediante solo reía algo sonrojada por ello.

-Espero que ese chico sea digno de ti querida hermana, o se las verá conmigo – Dijo mostrando su actitud de siempre, algo que agradecen sus hermanas, después de su cambio abrupto durante los últimos días, después de todo ella la querían por cómo era, aunque eso no quitaba que estuvieran tranquilas de no tener que lidiaron con una Lola enojada de vez en cuando.

"Si supieras…- pensó la castaña riendo.

-Bien será mejor irnos – Respondió Lori a Luan, quien iba a prestarle un aventón.

-Claro, estoy tan emocionada que podría explotar de la "emo-ción" jaja ¿entienden? – Todas suspiraron por el mal chiste. Luan le dio una última mirada a su hermanita princesa antes de salir, por alguna razón aquel tema relacionado con Lola y Lincoln le despertaba curiosidad más de la habitual. Ya se encargaría de averiguar mejor sobre ello, ahora tenía una cita con cierta persona primero.

Luego de que ambas salieron, Leni se dirige a Lola la cual estaba solo miraba la puerta donde sus hermanas acababan de salir hace poco.

-Hey Lola ¿te gustaría ir al parque? Sé que estos días has estado extraña y como que necesitas distraerte un poco fuera, si no estás ocupada. ¿Qué dices? – Respondió con aquella sonrisa tan angelical de su parte, Lola lo medito unos segundos, a fin de cuentas Lincoln todavía seguía fuera, por lo que despejar su mente serviría para pensar mejor su situación. Le devolvió la mirada sonriente y respondió:

\- Claro, me encantaría jugar un poco con la caja de arena del parque – Le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana mayor.

En eso Lynn y Lana entraron a la sala, Lana alcanzo a escucharles, por lo que emocionada dijo:

-¿Van al parque? ¡Wow! ¿Puedo ir? Por favor – Lola miro a su gemela, casi no había jugado ultimadamente, le debía dar una disculpa en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Leni Solo respondió con alegría.

-¡Claro, Lana! Puedes venir con nosotras – Lana solo saltaba alegre, ya ansiaba jugar en los columpios o en el lodo, si tenía suerte quizás encontrara un bicho con que molestar a Lola – Lynn ¿quieres venir también? – Le pregunto

No, gracias, solo iré a darme una ducha después de una buena práctica, diviértanse – Contesto amablemente y procedió a subir a la segunda planta en dirección al baño

-De acuerdo – Respondió sonrientemente tomando las manos de ambas gemelas

Las tres chicas salieron en dirección al parque, no sin antes que Leni le avisara a Rita y al resto sobre su salida. Lola esperaba que esta salida fuera tan divertida con la que tuvo con Lincoln la otra vez, también aprovecharía para pensar en cómo llamar la atención de su hermano…

-o-

Lincoln y Clyde caminaban por el parque luego de pasar una mañana divertida pasar en los árcade como suelen hacer esos días libres, ambos estuvieron hablando de cómo ha transcurrido su semana, Lincoln aún se mantenía preocupado por Lola, quería poder hablar de este caso con alguien más, su charla con Ronnie no fue tan satisfactoria para el muchacho peliblanco a pesar de haberle dicho a la latina lo contrario, por lo que pensó que consultar con su mejor amigo sobre esto, quizás algo de lo que aprendió de su Psicóloga le ayude a tener alguna buena idea del comportamiento tan drástico de Lola en los últimos días. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que su amigo le llamo la atención al verlo de ese modo.

-Tierra a Lincoln, Hey amigo ¿estás bien? – Chasqueo los dedos delante de el para llamar su atención.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa? – Miro a Clyde – Lo siento, he estado algo pensativo – Respondió apenado.

-Eso puedo ver – Le dijo - ¿Sucede algo? Quizás pueda ayudarte en ello amigo – Le sonrió.

-De echo eso iba a pedirte Clyde – Le alegraba contar con su mejor amigo en cualquier situación – Es sobre Lola – Clyde le miro interesado.

-¿Lola? ¿Qué ocurre con ella? – Le cuestiono preocupado

-Ha estado actuando extraño últimamente – Miro hacia el parque, había muchos niños alrededor jugando – más específicamente cuando estoy con ella, actual muy extraño, se pone nerviosa de repente al estar a su lado e incluso me evita en ocasiones – Miro al sueño pensativo – pienso que podría haber pasado por alguna mala experiencia y eso me preocupa.

\- Ya veo, es extraño en verdad – Puso su mano sobre su mentón, analizando lo que su gran amigo le dijo, - Dices que solo reacciona así contigo ¿no es cierto? – Lincoln asintió.

-Podría ser que haya hecho algo malo hacia algo tuyo que te afecte a tal punto de enfadarte con ella, por eso actúa así por temor a ser descubierta por ti ¿Qué dices? – Le pregunto, Lincoln medito aquello y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo Clyde, ella y yo ya nos ocultamos cosas así desde que pasamos más tiempo juntos, parece que es algo más serio – Respondió el chico – Además, si hubiera sido eso me habría dado cuenta, la he conocido mejor que antes - Concluyo

-Entiendo, pero siempre puede haber la posibilidad de que te oculte algo que no quiera que sepas hermano, algo que quizás le avergüence o tema decírtelo a ti o a tus hermanas– Le respondió

-¿Tú crees? – Pregunto mirando a su amigo – Quizás tengas razón, Lola aun después de todo es muy astuta en ocultar cosas – Recordó cuando supo que guardaba dinero en sus peluches y otras cosas para chantajes – Pero de tantas cosas ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para no decírmelo? – Recostó su cabeza en la banca mirando al cielo, en cierto modo le su hermana le hacía pensar demasiado.

-Tranquilo, quizás lo haga con el tiempo – Puso su mano sobre el hombro – a lo mejor solo necesite tiempo para decírtelo Lincoln – Lincoln sonrió un poco.

-Cierto, solo espero no se algo tan grave - Menciono el chico – Lola últimamente me hace pensar demasiado – Admitió

-Te preocupas por ella, es normal siendo tu hermana menor amigo.

-Sí, pero siento que lo hago demasiado… - Dijo mirando al sueño. Aun cuando diga que fuera preocupación, el no sabría explicar aquel sentimiento que le provocaba su hermanita. Su amigo le miro y pensando en una manera de animarlo.

-Oye por que no vamos a mi casa para distraerlos, vi en la tele que pasara un especial de ARGGH! Hoy – Propuso el chico con lentes, Lincoln lo pensó y aun con ese semblante sonrió un poco y se levantó.

-Claro, vamos. Espero pasen algún capitulo especi-… - Fue interrumpido cuando una pequeña rubia choco contra él, cayendo ambos en el suelo…

¡Ouch! ¡Oye, Niña! ten más cuida-…-Se detuvo al ver a la pequeña que estaba arrodillada delante suyo – ¿Lola?...

-o-

Las tres rubias se encontraban atravesando el parque tranquilamente, Lana mirando al su alrededor buscando algún bicho u objeto interesante, Leni caminaba tarareando una canción mientras tenía entre sus manos a las gemelas y Lola era la única que solo se encontraba mirando al frente, pensaba en lo que había hablado con Lucy y en la remota posibilidad de que tuviera algo con Lincoln, aun sentía que era algo imposible y poco creíble, pero también pensó en la remota posibilidad, quizás sea un amor prohibido como le dijo Lucy pero no dejaba de pensar en que ella y Lincoln fueran algo más que hermanos le provocaba una extraña emoción que no sabría cómo describirla…

-"Quizás debería empezar por demostrarle mis cualidades más destácales para llamar su atención, quizás le prepare uno de mis mejores pasteles o también una pizza con forma de corazón" – Recordó que gracias a él, fue capaz de poder leer mejor, ahora podría preparar pizzas a montones y leer muchos libros interesantes de princesas e historias de fantasía, Lola sentía nuevamente ese cálido sentimiento al recordar esos lindos momentos que paso con él en aquel entonces - "Si, creo que eso sería mucho mejor" – Leni le miro al ver que no le llamaba la atención a Lana por sus comentarios sobre encontrar bichos que la princesa consideraba asquerosos.

-Lola ¿estás bien? – Pregunto la segunda rubia mayor sacando de sus pensamientos a la princesa

-Oh si, solo pensaba en algo…agradable – Sonrió nerviosa.

-¡Oh! ¿Puedo saber qué es? – Dijo curiosa

-Eh, no es nada importante hermana – Se sentía más nerviosa ahora que Leni capto su atención

-Seguramente debió pensar en alguna tontería típica de princesas – Respondió Lana con el fin de molestar, cosa que lograba al ver su expresión – Quizás en alguno de esos tontos príncipes azules – Lola miro con furia a su gemela, aunque acertó a medias pensó la rubia.

-Chicas, no empiecen a pelease por favor – Respondió Leni mirándolas, Lola entonces le replico a Lana

-Como si lo que pensaras fuera interesante Lana – Respondió mordaz a su gemela.

-¡Almenos yo pienso en cosas mucho más divertidas y no tan cusís como tú! – Le grito

-¡Si claro, como si el lodo y los insectos fueran tan interesantes tonta! – Grito también

-Oye los insectos son interesantes – Agarro un ciempiés que vio rondando en el pasto – como este pequeñín – Se lo mostro a Lola, quien asqueada respondió.

-¡Ugh! ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí! – Le grito molesta alejándose de ella.

-Vamos, no hace nada – Empezó a perseguirla divertida por molestarla.

-¡Lana! – Fue corriendo en dirección al frente mientras era seguida por su gemela.

-Chicas ¡Basta! No se alejen – Grito Leni siguiéndolas.

Mientras Lola corría por evitar su encuentro con aquel insecto, a veces odiaba que su hermana le jugara esas bromas, no se percató de que por accidente choco con algo por error o más bien…con alguien en particular.

-Eso dolió... ¡Oye tú! ... ¿¡Lincoln?! – Estaba arrodillada mirando a su hermano que se encontraba sentado también mirándole

-¿Lola? – Replico el chico – ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera… ¡¿viniste sola?! – Se alarmo el chico, Lana junto a Leni llegaron justo donde estaban ellos, Lincoln las miro y se alivió al ver que venían con ellas.

-¿Lincoln? – Pregunto Leni al ver a su hermano y a Clyde – Que sorpresa verlos por acá.

-Lo mismo digo – Contesto levantándose mientras ayudaba a Lola también, aunque mirándolo levemente nerviosa.

-Hola Leni y Lana – Respondió Clyde, ambas saludándolos – Habíamos llegado hace poco chicas.

-Por cierto Lola – Lincoln la miro - ¿Por qué venias corriendo? – Ella le respondió bufando molesta al mirar a Lana.

-Lana quería mostrarme un horrendo ciempiés, por eso – Cruzo los varazos molesta

-Solo era un ciempiés no es para tanto – Respondió molesta.

-¡Era asqueroso! – Grito molesta

-Ya tranquilas chicas – Su hermano intervino - ¿Qué las trae por aquí chicas?

-Oh solo veníamos a divertirnos un poco aquí – Respondió Lana

-Sí, vine con ellas para hacerles compañía y pasar un rato en el parque ¿Nos quisieran a acompañar? – Pregunto Leni esperando que aceptara

Lola escucho aquello, esperando alegremente que su hermano aceptara, el chico replico.

-Bueno, Clyde y yo nos dirigíamos a su casa para pasar la tarde, lo siento, quizás en otra ocasión - Les dijo a sus hermanas mientras Clyde asentía a la respuesta. La sonrisa de Lola se desvaneció al escuchar eso

Asi que…-Miro a su hermano -¿No nos acompañaras? – Menciono Lola con un tono suave con una expresión de tristeza

Leni y Lana se sorprendieron ante esa después de Lola, quien se mostraba realmente triste por lo que dijo su hermano. Ambas esperaban que reaccionara molesta o indiferente ante esa negativa o que quizás solo hubiera actuado para chantajear a su hermano para quedarse, pero realmente su expresión denotaba realmente tristeza o eso capto Leni al verla.

Lincoln le miro en ese momento, al mirarla, por algún motivo se sentía mal por negarse a que les hiciera compañía a Lola y a sus hermanas pero sobre todo a ella…entonces, el chico pensando mejor las cosas le respondió.

-Aunque…quizás podamos pasarla bien un rato con ustedes ¿No crees Clyde? – Su amigo si bien extrañado por ese cambio de parecer, entendió al ver la expresión de Lincoln al mirar a Lola

-Sí, tenemos toda la tarde para ello – Respondió el chico – Además podría pedirle a Leni mas consejos sobre como impresionar a Loir – Dijo al pensar en la rubia mayor.

Lola sonrió ante ese cambio de parecer de su hermano, aunque debía admitir que fue raro que hiciera algo así de repente.

-¡Genial! – Dijo Leni alegre ante esa respuesta - ¿Por qué no vamos por unos helados primero? – Todos asintieron mientras se dirigían al puesto más cercano, Leni miro un momento a Lola pensando en su reacción tan extraña pero después hablaría con su hermana, ella miraba a Lincoln quien iba delante mientras pensaba.

-"Quizás sea mi oportunidad de acercare aún más a Lincoln" – Dijo mientras lo miraba detenidamente, haría lo posible para llamar la atención de su hermano mientras duren allí…

-o-

 **Otro capítulo terminado, un poco más transitorio a decir verdad aunque igual me costó mucho desarrollarse, espero que mis tardas actualizaciones no les molesten jeje.**

 **Quizás el hecho de que Lola acepte rápido les parecerá rápido, pero lo puse de ese modo ya que, aun ignora completamente el peso que implica una relación así, será astuta y todo pero sigue siendo una pequeña niña ilusionada. Pero descuiden que eso no impedirá que algo más fuerte surja más adelante.**

 **De cualquier manera espero les guste, el próximo tendrá un poquito de drama, o al menos espero dar esa atmosfera, de igual manera tendrá sus momentos de azúcar como siempre.**

 **Hora de contestar reviews:**

 **-pinguisor 3003: Y que lo digas, ella es tierna de cualquier forma jeje espero te guste el capítulo (aun no supero lo del ultimo tuyo ToT)**

 **-t10507: Y valla que se llevó una sorpresa, veamos que movimiento hará para alcanzar esa ilusión, espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **-J. Nagera: Lucy tendrá sus sorpresas y deseos por igual aunque eso no evitara que le dé bloquee el paso a su hermana menor. Espero este capítulo te guste quizás veras que poco a poco se darán cuenta sus hermanas, y veremos quienes estarán en su bando y quienes serán las opositoras**

 **-Esther2005: Si sabía que esa sería la reacción esperada *risa malvada* espero este calme las aguas jeje.**

 **-imperialwar1234: Igual me gustan este tipo de historias, al igual que hacen falta más de estas (abunda mucho el drama pero no me quejo, igual las leo XD) y sobre todo de mas ships loudcest además de la triada de siempre, espero este te guste también :)**

 **-Ficlover93: Quzas no seran las únicas que piensen igual o incluso comprenderán aunque suene difícil, ya veremos.**

 **-maestro jedi: Gracias, espero este capítulo también guste :)**

 **-El lobo solitaro: Well esa pareja en particular se me hace adorable, no será la más lógica (ya que ninguna lo es en cierto modo jaja) pero su interacción aunque no siempre buena me es agradable, de cualquier forma espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **Well dejen sus comentarios sean positivos o negativos, criticas constructivas etc.. Espero para noviembre traer la siguiente parte para ustedes, quizás prepare un el one-shot de la niñera durante noviempre y diciembre dependiendo de cómo vaya desarrollándola. Hasta el siguiente capítulo gente**

 **Saludos y Suerte.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well…no debo prometer más de lo que debería jajaja…ouch**

 **En verdad lamento tardar mucho con el fic, me concentre en muchos dibujos últimamente y una gran cantidad a decir verdad (los que me conocen ya sabrán lo activo que soy) que deje la historia atrasada, otra razón fue por falta de ideas para continuar, pero al menos traje lo que mi mente pudo formular para este capítulo. Espero les guste, nos veremos abajo donde daré mas detales.**

 **Capítulo 5: Momentos Frustrados y Un Accidente**

 **By Julex93**

-o-

Lincoln, Lola y el resto se encontraba degustando de sus helado tranquilamente mientras charlaban sobre diversos temas, Clyde hablaba con Leni sobre consejos que le sean de ayuda al chico afroamericano en alcanzar el corazón de Lori, aunque esta en ciertos momentos miraba específicamente a Lola, aun se preguntaba por qué su hermana había reaccionado de una manera tan poco usual en ella, como también verla tan cerca de Lincoln, casi apegándose a él como si no quisiera separarse de ella en ningún instante...

Pensaba que quizás debido a lo últimamente cercanos que se habían vuelto los dos, sería algo común verlos así, pero al observar mejor la mirada de Lola, noto algo que aún no sabía cómo describirlo exactamente, era como cuando ella encontraba alguna prenda que deseaba con tanto fervor y emoción, no entendía si su hermana veía a Lincoln como algo valioso o quizás algo más, su mente trataba de encontrar la respuesta aun sin éxito alguno…

-Así que pensé que podría demostrarle a Lori mis sentimientos usando otros medios pero no sé si hacerle una escultura de madera o de mármol donde represente su grandiosa belleza o quizás intentar hacerle detalles por medio de la costura - Se detuvo a ver a Leni mirando hacia donde se encontraban Lincoln y Lola - ¿Leni estas bien? – Pregunto

-Oh, Lo siento, solo estaba mirando algo en particular ¿Qué me decías? – Rio nerviosa.

-Observabas a Lincoln y Lola ¿cierto? – Leni se sorprendió de que le notara pero después le respondió tranquilamente.

-Bueno si, es que la forma en como actuó Lola hace poco como que me pareció extraño – Fue sincera con su respuesta, Clyde asintió dándole la razón.

-Sí, eso me conto Lincoln, es bastante extraño – Miro hacia la misma dirección nuevamente – aunque también Lincoln actuó extraño cuando Lola se puso triste – Puso su mano sobre su mentón para lograr pensar mejor – Hay algo raro entre ellos – Leni asintió y le pregunto

\- ¿Qué crees que les pase Clyde? – Le pregunto curiosa ante lo que sea que tengan sus hermanos.

\- No lo sé, a decir verdad – Le respondió – no conozco tanto a Lola como para saber por qué actúa así y la reacción de Lincoln a las palabras de Lola solo me confunden más ¿Tu qué crees que le esté pasando Leni? – Miro a su acompañante.

Leni ante esa pregunta solo volteo nuevamente hacia la pareja de hermanos, quienes habían terminado sus helados y se encontraban charlando animadamente, ambos se veían muy felices hablando juntos, sobre todo Lola, quien se mantenía muy cerca de Lincoln, incluso más de lo debido…

No parecía haber anda extraño para la rubia, pero por algún motivo que no comprendía, al observar la mirada de Lola pudo notar que su expresión la notaba algo colorada, había visto esa reacción antes cuando en momentos anteriores Lola miraba a cierto chico rubio al pasar, incluso saludarle aunque este no le notara a la primera, ciertamente la princesa se veía muy interesada en ese niño…

Ahora podía notar esa misma expresión pero ahora dedicada a su hermano, lo cual para Leni le parecía extraño, acaso Lincoln era tan lindo que ese chico que hacía que Lola lo mirara así, su hermano era lindo eso no dudaba, pero realmente no creía que eso fuera lo único que hacía que Lola estuviera con esa mirada o quizás…ella estaba interesada en Lincoln, eso sería más extraño pero para la rubia tenía más sentido, aunque dudaba un poco de ello…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mismo Clyde…

-¿Leni? – La chica volteo a mirarlo algo apenado al ignorarlo nuevamente

-Oh, Lo siento nuevamente Clyde, me quede pensando sobre lo que me preguntaste – Sonrió apenada.

-No hay problema así que ¿Qué crees que les pase Leni? – Reanudo su pregunta, Leni aun con la respuesta en su mente, no sabía si estaba bien decirlo pero decidió ser sincera con lo que pensaba.

-Bueno – Suspiro un poco – creo que quizás Lola esté interesada en Lincoln – Clyde se quedó extrañado ante esa respuesta

-¿Interesada? ¿En qué sentido?– Replico

-Quiero decir…como cuando una chica tiene interés por un chico, ya sabes, como si le gustara – Su respuesta solo provoco aún más confusión y asombro en el muchacho.

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que Lola probablemente este enamorada de Lincoln? – La simple idea de por si le parecía descabellada e imposible, no solo porque eran hermanos, sino porque Lola solamente era una niña – No se Leni, ¿no es algo exagerado? En que te basas para decir eso – Le pregunto a la Rubia.

-Por la mirada de Lola – Le dijo – cuando le gusta un chico suele mostrar esa mirada llena de ilusión – Explico – y le dirige esa misma mirada a Lincoln en ese momento – Señalo a los dos hermanos, Clyde observo a ambos pero sin entender aun de lo que hablaba la rubia mayor.

-Pues yo no veo nada fuera de lo normal Leni – Le respondió – quizás solo conversen sobre algún tema que a Lola le guste y por eso esta tan contenta.

Leni no estaba tan segura de esa respuesta del mejor amigo de su hermano, pero aun tenia también sus dudas sobre aquella idea sobre su hermanita.

-Bueno, como que quizás tengas razón, pero aun así, hablare con ella sobre eso después – Le sonrió.

-De acuerdo – Sonrió de igual manera a la rubia – Bien, sobre lo que te dije de…

-Oh si de Lori, bueno algo que podrías intentar además de lo que me dijiste seria…-Ambos volvieron a hablar sobre el tema previo a aquella conversación…

-o-

Lincoln y Lola hablaban animadamente luego de que la pequeña rubia y el terminaran sus helados, ambos recordando momentos entre ellos, mientras cerca de ellos Lana seguía en su búsqueda de más insectos y otros animales que llevar a su hogar…

-Vaya hermana, aún estoy sorprendido de que supieras hacer tan buenas pizzas – Menciono animado el chico de cabello blanco

-Si no fuera porque me ensañaste a leer, no habría descubierto hacer tantas cosas – Le dijo feliz mirándolo de manera soñadora – aun no me creo haber logrado aprender a leer un poco mejor desde que me lo enseñaste, todo te lo debo a ti Linky – Eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono algo suave. Lincoln le respondió algo avergonzado.

-No es para tanto Lola, siempre haría lo que fuera por ti y por las demás – Respondió sonrojado y siendo sincero, mirando a su pequeña hermanita.

Lola aun con algo de nervios le sonreía, disfrutaba demasiado estar a su lado, incluso sin que hablaren, le provocara una inmensa felicidad a la pequeña.

" _Es tan lindo y considerado…_ " pensó Lola mirándolo también mientras puso su mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos más rápidos que antes. Entonces recordó lo que hablo con Lucy "Tengo ganarme su corazón, realmente me gusta tanto"

A lo lejos Lana observaba la escena extrañada por esas miradas de Lola hacia su hermano, por un momento se distrajo de atrapar un pequeño saltamontes que cruzaba por allí al verlos.

Entonces recordó su charla con Lynn antes de venir al parque, todavía no se creía que su hermana sintiera algo como eso hacia Lincoln, era imposible y hasta ridículo para ella, aun así esa forma en que le miraba le hacía pensar lo contrario.

Dejo esos pensamientos atrás, no tenía sentido preocuparse por algo así, decidió ir a jugar con ellos o con Lincoln mientras estuviera allí, se acercaba a ambos y le hablo.

-Oigan ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo? – Menciono dirigiéndose a ambos.

-Me parece bien. –Respondió animado después de charlar con Lola- ¿A que quieren jugar chicas? – Les pregunto a ambas.

-Que tal a la princesa y el monstruo – Sugirió Lana, Lola le pareció bien la idea, así su hermano podría ser su caballero y protector, además de su príncipe, Lola sonreía ante esa idea, sin embargo su gemela dijo lo siguiente.

-Pero esta vez yo seré el guardia del castillo – Menciono la pequeña, normalmente elegiría ser monstruo pero quería hacer algo diferente en esta ocasión, a Lola escuchar eso le molesto – Y Lincoln puede ser el monstruo – Dijo señalando a su hermano.

Lola ese cambio no le agrado en lo absoluto y antes de que Lincoln dijera algo, ella respondió.

-No, quiero que Lincoln sea mi guardián – Respondió autoritaria pero algo molesta ante ese cambio de roles. Lana respondió molesta

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo - Pero si yo quiero ser el caballero esta vez – Se quejó la pequeña amante del lodo.

-¡Y yo quiero que sea Lincoln quien me proteja tonta!– Le grito a su gemela.

-Ni hablar, Lincoln será el monstruo – Grito también a punto de lanzarse sobre ella.

Lincoln intervino antes de que ambas se empezaran nuevamente una pelea.

-Está bien chicas cálmense – Se dirigió hacia ambas y después volteo a ver a Lola – Esta bien Lola, la próxima vez yo seré quien te proteja, dejemos que Lana sea el guardián esta vez. – Le respondió, aunque quería tener ese rol para Lola, tampoco quería que Lana se sintiera molesta.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo gane! – Lana se burló haciendo enojar a Lola.

-¡No es justo! – Miro con desprecio a Lana

-Vamos Lola – Puso su mano en su hombro – Ya habrá otra ocasión ¿De acuerdo? – Lola miro su rostro sincero por lo que accedió algo apenada

-Ahh….D-De acuerdo…. – Respondió a regañadientes.

El trio de hermanos procedieron a jugar, Lola y Lana hicieron el castillo de arena donde la princesa estaría mientras Lana vigilaría, mientras Lincoln se cubría con algo de Lodo en su rostro para tener apariencia de monstruo, preparándose para salir.

Lola se encontraba mirándose al espejo mientras hacia su monologa sobre lo linda que era, aunque en su interior aún se mostraba molesta por no conseguir tener a su Lincoln cerca, y no ayudaba que Lana se rascara el trasero con la rama que usaría de "espada" delante de ella, pero decidió no pensar en ello, lo menos que deseaba era molestar a Lincoln…

-Oh, es un hermoso día, y luzco cada vez más bella cada día, ¡nada podría arruinar este maravilloso momento! – Dijo haciendo su papel y admirando su belleza de vez en cuando, pensando si también Lincoln pensaría lo mismo de ella.

Lana solo hacia un gesto de burla hacia Lola, pero antes de que ella le hablara, algo salió de los arbustos y exclamo.

-No si el malvado hombre lodo está presente – Ríe malévolamente – y me llevare a esa linda princesa conmigo – Miro a Lola y volvió a reírse.

Lola chillo "asustada" mientras su guardiana Lana se posicionaba en guardia y exclamaba con valor:

-¡No te acercaras a ella malvado! – Le dijo la pequeña guardiana al" monstruo".

El "monstruo" corrió y salto sobre ella, mientras peleaban, Lola los miraba de cerca, Lana con un empujón lo aparto lejos de ella, pero para sorpresa de ella, el la tomo de su pie, arrastrándola hacia él, trato de liberarse de él usando su "espada".

Con un ligero golpe en la cara, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lincoln exclamara:

-¡Ouch! ¡Lana eso dolió¡ - Dijo Lincoln adolorido.

-Lo siento Linc – Rio levemente

Lola al ver esto respondió furiosa

-¡Lana! – Exclamo la princesa - ¡Tonta, Ten más cuidado con mi Linky! – Grito pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se cubro la boca avergonzada – ¡Di-digo, ten más cuidado con Lincoln!

Ambos miraron a Lola extrañados, sobre todo Lana, quien alzo una ceja al escuchar eso de su gemela.

-De acuerdo…sigamos jugando – Procedió a mirar a Lincoln quien aún veía a Lola – ¡Oye, Lincoln! – Le grito algo molesta.

-Oh, Si, sigamos – Se puso en posición, aunque aún se veía pensativo ante lo ocurrido.

Esta vez Lincoln trato de evadir los ataques de Lana, mientras ambos se encontraban en lo suyo, Lola les miraba, aun se sentía avergonzada al haber dicho eso por impulso, necesitaba controlar sus emociones si no quería que sus hermanas descubrieron por lo que esta pasando y sobre todo el intentar conquistar a su hermano.

" _Rayos, debo controlarme o se darán cuenta de que actuó raro_ " – Pensó

Lola miro nuevamente Lincoln y Lana seguía en su lucha, la cual aún continuaba entre ellos, parecían divertirse mucho, esto puso incomoda a Lola, como si de un momento a otro olvidaran la principal razón del juego desde el punto de vista de Lola.

Esto le empezaba a molestar a Lola…inconscientemente apretó sus puños desando en su interior golpear realmente fuerte a Lana,…

" _¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando?!"_ – Se reprendió la pequeña, ella si bien se peleaba con su gemela, nunca deseaba lastimarla de verdad, almeno no por lo que estaba pensando…

Lincoln y Lana se veían agotados pero aún se estaban divirtiendo, sin embardo el muchacho se preparaba para terminar con esto e ir por Lola de una vez.

-Muy bien es momento de terminar con esto e ir por mí premio- Rio malévolamente

-Tendrás que pasar sobre mi si quieres hacerlo – Respondió desafiante

-¡Ha! ¡! Tú lo quisiste! – Se abalanzó contra ella.

Lana procedió a esquivar su embestida, mientras se preparaba para atacarlo con su arma, sin previo aviso, la detuvo a tiempo y se la quitó, lanzándola lejos de él y dejándola desprotegida. Lincoln rio y le dijo

-Ya no tienes con que para atacarme ¿Qué harás ahora caballero? – Respondió confiado sin darse cuenta que Lana reía divertida.

-¡ESTO! – Se lazo hacia el a modo de tacleada, tumbándolo en el acto.

Ambos rodaron por un rato hacia atrás debido a la fuerte embestida de Lana cayendo en el gran charco cercano a ellos, Lola preocupada por ambos, fue a mirar si estaban bien, solo para encontrarlos riendo ante eso. Al verlos tan felices sintió una creciente molestia al verles, estaba sintiendo unos claros celos…

-¿Si ya terminaron de reírse como tontos, podemos seguir con el juego? – Dijo Lola con un claro mal humor, algo que Lincoln noto.

-S, ¿tú que dices Lana? – Lana lo miro y respondió

-Nah, ya me aburrí, además de que ya me canse con nuestra pelea. ¿Por qué no vamos a los columpios? – Les pregunto a ambos

-Claro, ¿tú que dices Lola? – Lola le miro molesta

-Como sea – Respondió a regañadientes

El trio de hermanos, continuaban divirtiéndose juntos, Lincoln jugaba con ambas gemelas aunque pareció jugar mayormente con Lana que con ella, mientras que Lola no podía dejar de sentir ira al verse tan ignorada, su hermana le estaba quitando la atención de su amado hermano y sus planes para tratar de llamar su atención estaba yéndose por el drenaje, cuando intentaba acercarse a él, su gemela llamaba su atención, frustrándola en gran manera. Ahora ellos solo charlaban mientras Lola estaba sentada a su lado, la princesa empezaba a desear que Lana se fuera a otro lado.

Ambos seguían riendo mientras Lola, ya molesta de verlos juntos, se retiraba del lugar, Lincoln se dio cuenta de que Lola se iba y se levantó, no sin antes ayudar a su hermanita Lana

-Lola, ¿a dónde vas? – Pregunto Lincoln preocupado, se sintió culpable de que lo le prestaran atención durante su tiempo juntos que duro un poco más de lo pensado, ella le miro de regojo pero siguiéndose alejando de ellos - ¡Lola, espera!

-¡Oye Princesita, Lincoln te está hablando! No que eras alguien con modales – Le grito a su gemela.

-¡Solo quiero estar sola, Déjame en paz Lana! – Ella Grito furiosa mientras corría lejos.

-¡Lola! – Grito Lincoln al verla irse de ese modo

-¿Qué le pasa a esa tonta? – Pregunto a su hermano

\- ¡Lana! No le digas así! debió estar molesta por no haberla dejado esperando – Le dijo reprendiéndola

-¡Ahhh! Está bien – Respondió a regañadientes.

-Sera mejor ir por ella, puede perderse aquí – Ambos fueron en su búsqueda, esperando no fuera muy lejos…

-o-

Lola se encontraba caminando después de alejarse un buen tramo de Lincoln y Lana, se encontraba aun molesta y refunfuñando mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, todavía seguía molesta por ver a ambos juntos y que la dejaran de lado, pero sobre todo al no tener su tiempo con su amado hermano.

-¡Estúpida Lana! Por su culpa no pude pasar tiempo con Linky – Pateaba unas piedritas mientras caminaba, para apaciguar su ira, - ¡Estúpida, Estúpida Estúpida! – seguida pateando varias piedras frustrada, sin importarle que su vestido se viera estropeado. Ahora mismo eso no le importaba.

Mientras caminaba tropezó con una piedra más grande, cayendo sobre el pasto, afortunadamente no se lastimo, pero eso solo provoco que se enfiereciera aún más.

-¡Ahh! ¡Maldita piedra! – Agarro esa piedra y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia cualquier lado, al menos eso le calmo un poco pero ahora se sentía triste por no haber tenido el día que quería con su hermano, también empezaba a sentirse algo arrepentida de su forma de actuar con sus hermanos después de pensarlo mejor. Lola suspiro.

\- Creo que debo regresar y disculparme con ellos – Lola procedió a darse la vuelta, no sin antes oír un gruñido detrás suyo.

Al ver hacia donde se escuchaba ese gruñido, se dio cuenta de algo que la aterro, sin querer había golpeado a un perro que no se veía de buen humor, uno que se veía dos veces más grande que charles. Lola retrocedía mientras miraba con lágrimas al enfurecido animal…

-A-ayuda... – Fueron sus palabra antes de proceder a huir aterrada.

-o-

Tanto Lincoln como Lana buscaban a Lola, después de varios minutos recorriendo el parque, sin haber encontrado señales de ella. Ya se hacía algo tarde por lo que debían reunirse con Leni y Clyde pronto

-¡¿Dónde estará?! Espero no se haya perdido, este parque es muy grande para ella – Lincoln se veía bastante preocupado por el estado de su hermana menor, más de lo normal.

\- Descuida, no creo que haya ido muy lejos, además con ese carácter no se dejara intimidar por alguien – Lana seguía mirando donde podría estar su hermana

-Sí, pero no con alguien mayor que ella, debemos encontrarla pronto – Siguieron caminando en su búsqueda.

Mientras caminaban Lana le dio por hacer una pregunta de la cual ya empezaba a plantearse sobre la relación entre su gemela y su hermano mayor al notar el comportamiento de su hermana y de Lincoln. Sin perder nada le dijo:

-Hmm sé que no es momento pero Lincoln ¿Qué hay entre tú y Lola? Lola ha actuado muy extraño cuando está a tu lado– Pregunto mientras seguían caminando. Lincoln la miro de regojo y dijo:

-Solo hemos estado pasando más tiempo, sé que Lola actúa raro, pero solo quizás se sienta mal o alguien le esté molestando.- Fue la respuesta de muchacho – Te daría más detalles pero ahora necesitamos encontrar a…–

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –

Fue un agudo grito femenino, el cual se escuchaba cerca, ambos hermanos llegaron a un punto cercano al grito, volvieron a escuchar otro grito esta vez más claro

-¡AYUDA! – Grito entre lágrimas

-Esa voz…. – Lincoln susurro

-¡Lola! – Vio a su gemela a lo lejos correr, parecía que estaba siendo perseguida por algo

Lola corría aun diestras de aquel enorme perro que no paraba de perseguirla, su vestido se veía algo roto debido a que aquel animal le seguía los pasos y había mordido un poco su vestido, por suerte no se veía herida pero si en peligro.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Perro malo! ¡Ahhh! – Nuevamente casi llegaba a morderla, pero solo arranco otro pedazo de su vestido

-¡Lola! – Grito Lincoln asustado a ver a su hermana correr

-¡Lincoln! ¡Ayúdame! – Miro a su hermano entre lágrimas acercándose hacia donde se encontraban, pero para su suerte tropezó en medio de camino, aquel furioso animal se acercaba a ella

-A-ayúdenme! – Aquel perro ya estaba cerca de ella, no podía moverse por el miedo.

-¡Ya voy Lola! – El chico fue hacia donde estaba ella

Al llegar hacia donde estaba Lola, se puso en medio de ella y aquel perro, quien ya se proponía a atacarles

-¡L-Lincoln! – Miro a su hermano llorando. Lincoln le miro volteando su cabeza para mirarla

-No te preocupes estoy aquí y no te dejare que te lasti…! AAAAH! – No pudo terminar ya que fue mordido en el brazo por ese perro, quien ejercía una fuerte presión en el brazo del chico.

-¡LINCOLN! – Grito Lola totalmente asustada al ver cómo era mordido por ese enorme perro

Lana veía con temor aquella escena, estaba paralizada hasta que se le ocurrió algo que quizás ayudaría o eso esperaba que lograra.

Saco algo de su bolsillo y llamo la atención de aquel perro con una piedrita que tenía cerca. Esperando

-¡Oye! – Le lanzó la piedrita a aquel perro, el cual llamo su atención – Tengo algo para ti – Le enseño una galleta para perros que usaba para llamar a atención de Charles cuando necesitaba que hiciera algún truco o para convencerlo de jugar con él, para su suerte el perro solo el brazo de Lincoln y miro la galleta.

Lana la lanzo con toda la fuerza que podía, mientras el perro iba por esa galleta, olvidándose de ellos.

-Menos mal funciono – Dijo aliviada, pero al ver a su hermano herido, su calma no duro poco - ¡LINCOLN! – Corrió hacia ellos preocupada por el estado de su hermano.

Lola solo miraba entre lágrimas como su hermano sufría por aquella mordida de la cual empezaba a sangrar, se sentía totalmente culpable por lo que le causo a su hermano, no quería que las cosas terminaran de este modo, quería solo pasar una tarde con el chico del cual sentía algo más que su simple amor fraternal.

-L-Lincoln, perdóname, esto es mi c-culpa, no quería… – Dijo entre lágrimas y tratando de acercarse hacia él.

-N-No te preocupes Lola, no es tu culpa, además esto realmente no es nada, solo me duele un poc- ¡AHH! – Se quejó mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo, Su brazo realmente le dolía mucho, aun cuando lo negara pero no quería que Lola y Lana se preocuparan, en especial la primera.

Lana miro Lincoln aun preocupada y después miro a Lola, se molestó por lo que su gemela causo, pero no quería pelear con ella ahora cuando su hermano es quien estaba herido.

En ese momento tanto Clyde como Leni llegaron y observaron a ambos chicos.

-Chicos, los estábamos buscando hace rato, que bueno encontrarlos y ¡Dios santo! ¡Lincoln, Lola! – Leni grito preocupada al ver a su hermano agarrando uno de sus brazos del cual estaba sangrando y a su hermana menor con su ropa algo desgarrada.

-Hermano ¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Por qué estas herido y Lola se encuentra así? – Pregunto su mejor amigo en el mismo estado que Leni.

-Es una larga historia chios ¡ahh! – Seguida adolorido, Lola no dejaba de mirarle – Les contare lo que paso al llegar a Casa

-Cierto, Sera mejor regresar a casa y curar a Linky rápido, ¡Vamos! – Leni tomo la palabra mientras Clyde y Lana ayudaban a Lincoln – Ven Lola – Cargo a su hermana mayor quien no dijo nada, estaba demasiado conmocionada y sumamente triste por el día que ha tenido, Leni solo se limitó a consolarla, al menos estaba aliviada de que no estuviera herida también.

Sin duda fue un pésimo día para la princesa Loud esta vez.

 **-o-**

 **En fin, nuevamente me disculpo por haber tardado y esta vez prometo que le dedicare mas amor al mundo de los fanfics como meta en este 2018, no daré fechas esta vez para la siguiente parte, pero si prometeré tratar de darles más seguimiento a esta y otras historias futuras, de cualquier manera, si tardo ya sabrán que tengo tanto otra vida fuera como otro hobby por el cual estoy dando todo con tal de llegar lejos, espero esta nueva continuación les guste, quizás ese momento dramático se sentirá algo soso pero seguiré dando lo mejor para mejorarlo y si me aconsejan mejor.**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios tanto positivos y negativos mientras sean constructivos claro está.**

 **Ahora a contestar algunas respuestas:**

 **\+ El lobo solitaro:** Lamentablemente en este no salió bien sus jugadas, pero quizás en el siguiente de un buen avance aun sin esa intención. Espero te guste el capítulo :)

 **\+ J. Nagera:** Y no será la única aliada, eso es seguro, aunque si habrá bandos entre hermanas por la situación de Lincoln y Lola. Si, fue rápido, pero así será más rápido cosechar aquellos sentimientos hasta que crezcan y se fortalezcan con el pasar el tiempo entre ambos, ya verás cómo en este las cosas para Lola irán como quería e incluso no terminaron como deseaba y de qué manera, espero te guste este capítulo, Apreciare tus opiniones ya sean positivas o negativas camarada.

 **\+ Esther2005:** Solo espero sete drama te convenza, apenas aprendo a construir estos escenarios y lamento si tarde demasiado, mis dibujos me consumen tanto como leer fanfics jaja

 **\+ Lobo Hibiky:** Me gusta trabajar más con una Leni más atenta a ciertos detalles que otros nov en debido a su manera de ver las cosas. Lola tampoco es buena disimulando sus celos jeje, espero te guste este capítulo y mi intento de drama pequeño XD.

 **\+ t10507:** Espero te guste el capítulo, lamentablemente en este la suerte no estará de lado de Lola D:

 **\+ Doce Espadas:** Me lo pensare, quizás entre una hermana u otra chica de por medio aunque sea temporal. Espero lograr trabajar bien esa parte si la implemento

 **\+ TheMrMultipoker:** Well no se en que idioma me hablaste pero gracias por leer mi fanfic: P

 **\+ augustospiller:** Puede que sí o no, ya lo veremos con el tiempo jeje. Gracias por leer mi fic :)

 **Muy bien, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por su paciencia, hasta entonces…**

 **Saludos y Suerte.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola nuevamente, después de mucho regrese con otro capítulo de mi pequeño y primerizo fic, esta vez no me tarde más que el anterior con tal de traerles la continuación, espero les guste este capítulo, quizás lo sientan lento en cuanto a acontecimientos, cambie un poco la idea original de este capítulo para acomodarla mejor para el siguiente. De cualquier manera espero les guste por igual. Nos veremos en abajo y ahora a leer…**

 **Capítulo 6: Sentimientos Reforzados**

 **By Julex93**

La casa Loud se encontraba tranquila esta tarde ya que la mayoría de sus integrantes se encontraban fuera e incluso los padres tuvieron que salir para disfrutar ese domingo después de una semana agitada, para los pocos que estaban dentro de la caótica casa, les era extraño pero relajante ver tan reducido el ruido, pero que para los pocos era una sensación reconfortante.

Luna tocaba tranquilamente en la sala mientras su hermana menor Lynn bajaba ya arreglada después de darse una merecida ducha y haber descansado ya hace poco, la deportista observo el reloj dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era y sus hermanas y hermano aun no regresaban de su salida, algo que le parecía extraño.

-Vaya ya es algo tarde, Leni y las gemelas están tardando y Lincoln también no ha regresado – Al decir eso llamo la atención de Luna.

-Cierto, estarán en problemas si no llegan pronto aun si Papá y Mamá no están deben estar a la hora de regresar – Dejo de tocar por un momento, no había mencionado a Lori y Luan ya que tenían permiso previo para llegar más tarde– Pero no creo que haya que preocuparse, después de todo están con Leni.

-Aun así, ya pasaron más de una hora del tiempo que mamá les indico – Se sentó cruzando los brazos.

-Solo queda esperar, descuida estarán bien – Dio ánimos a su hermana menor, tranquilizándola un poco.

-Si quizás tengas razón – Respondió sonriendo un poco.

Lynn se levantó para ir por algo de beber, aunque nuevamente pensó en lo que converso con Lana hace unas horas sobre Lola y su "posible enamoramiento" hacia Lincoln, sabía que todas habían notado el comportamiento de su hermanita, pero quería saber qué pensarían el resto, si lo mismo que ella o quizás una idea diferente a la suya. Se detuvo mirando a Luna y le pregunto:

-Luna, sé que has notado al igual que todas la forma de actual de Lola últimamente hacia Lincoln ¿Cierto? – Luna la miro dejando nuevamente su guitarra en el sofá.

-Sí, ha sido bastante extraño ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, quería saber ¿qué crees que sea lo que le ocurra?

-Hmmm –toco su barbilla un momento – no sé qué pueda ser sis, solo pienso que quizás ella quiera algo de Lincoln, y trata de portarse lo mejor con él, ya sabes cómo es Lola cuando quiere algo.

-Tuve esa idea antes, pero es diferente, hay momentos en que lo mira de una manera que no suele mirarle, lo miraba como si viera algo que le gusta mucho – Lynn no sabía si decirle esas palabras de una manera sutil, incluso se sentía incomoda en decirlas – Mira, es solo una suposición mía, algo loca, pero que tendría sentido, si es que lo tiene – Luna le miro extrañada al verla actual nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir Lynn?

-Bueno, que quizás, solo quizás Lola este enamo…- No pudo terminar al escuchar un quejido.

-¡AHHH! ¡COMO ME DUELE!

Tanto Lynn como Luna escucharon aquella voz junto con otras más cerca de su hogar, no tardaron mucho en reconocer a quien le pertenecía ese quejido.

-¿Lincoln? – Expresaron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras se dirigen a la puerta de su hogar.

Al abrir la puerta vieron a sus tres hermanas y a Clyde junto a Lincoln del cual se le veía con una expresión de dolor mientras sujetaba su brazo… ¡¿herido?! Notaron también que sangraba un poco, ambas miraron al grupo y Luna fue la que empezó a hablar con una expresión totalmente preocupada, también notaron el aspecto de Lola, lo que les preocupo mucho más.

-Chicos ¡¿Qué rayos sucedió y por qué Lincoln está herido?! – Pregunto al grupo que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Y ¿por qué Lola tiene su vestido algo rasguñado? – Miro a su hermana menor preocupada.

Leni quien aún cargaba y consolaba a Lola, respondió a la pregunta hecha por su hermana rockera

-Chicas, Lincoln fue mordido por un perro en el parque – Fue su respuesta ante sus dos hermanas

Luna y Lynn estaban sorprendidas, no esperaban que algo así les sucediera, menos a su hermano, Lynn tomo la palabra esta vez.

\- Pero ¿Qué paso para que Lincoln este herido y Lola en ese estado chicas?

-Clyde y las gemelas les dirán, yo llevare a Lincoln para curarlo – Leni procedió a dejar a Lola con ellos y llevarse a Lincoln a su habitación.

-De acuerdo hermana, si necesitas ayuda solo avísanos o busca a Lisa, nuestros padres salieron hace ya unas horas – Le dijo Luna a su hermana mayor, quien asintió sin problemas.

Mientras Leni y Lincoln subían, Lola no dejaba de mirarlos sumamente triste por lo que paso, sentía que la culpa la carcomía cada vez que miraba a su hermano en ese estado, esa tristeza fue notada por la rockera y al deportista, también como Lana miraba a Lola con una expresión sumamente molesta.

-Bien ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió chicos para que Lincoln terminara así? – Luna tomo la palabra nuevamente

-Fue mi culpa…

Para sorpresa de todos, Lola fue la que hablo después de tanto tiempo manteniéndose en silencio desde que regresaron a su hogar. Antes de que alguno dijera algo Lola prosiguió:

-Me enoje con Lincoln y Lana y después me aleje de ellos, estaba tan enojada que lance varias cosas que encontraba y con una piedra le di por error a un enorme perro, me perseguía molesto por eso –Dijo con sus manos juntan mientras miraba al suelo- mientras corría logre ver a los demás. Entonces Lincoln llego y el…-nuevamente las ganas de llorar la invadían pero se contuvo lo suficiente para hablar- él se puso en medio y me protegió de ese perro y termino herido en su brazo…

Lana a pesar de estar sorprendida al ver a Lola confesar todo directamente, no evitaba sentirse molesta con su gemela a pesar de la confesión, no le gustaba ver a su hermano herido, le dolía verlo herido o triste y más si fue por culpa de otros, eso incluye a sus hermanas y a su gemela.

Clyde solo miraba compasivo a la pequeña, sabía que no era fácil para ella ver a su hermano mayor lastimado, Luna y Lynn por igual, Lynn solo se preguntaba qué habría pasado para que la princesa se molestara con sus hermanos, aunque imagino que probablemente sería por alguna trivialidad pero aun así, sentía curiosidad sobre ello. Luna se acercó a su hermanita y le abrazo para calmarla.

-Si no me hubiera protegido, yo sería la que estuviera herida y…quizás hubiera sido lo mejor…

-¡No digas eso, Lola! – Le reprendió su hermana mayor – Lincoln fue muy valiente al protegerte de ese perro, el siempre haría cualquier cosa por nosotras incluso protegernos del peligro – Le mostro una sonrisa a su hermana – Así que tranquila, estoy segura que Lincoln estará bien, es un chico fuerte aunque no lo parezca, no te preocupes. Vamos, entremos a casa y esperemos a que curen a Lincoln para verlo ¿sí?

Lola asintió mientras ella y el resto entraban, aun no se sentía del todo bien pero Luna tenía razón sobre su hermano, estaba segura de que él era alguien fuerte y estaría bien a pesar de aun estar preocupada por su salud.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su hermano demostró darle un gesto bastante grande al sacrificarse de ese modo solo por ella, su corazón latió rápido ante dar con este hecho, sus sentimientos por el crecieron aún más que antes. En ese momento lo único que quería es estar al lado de su hermano para agradecerle y cuidarlo de ser necesario.

-o-

Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación, Leni le estaba dando los últimos toques a su vendaje mientras Lisa, quien al enterarse del estado de su hermano por medio de los quejidos del mismo y por qué Leni le llamo, ayudo a suministrarle la atención necesaria para evitar cualquier infección en su brazo con algunos medicamentos a la mano.

-Y listo! – Respondió Leni después de vedar a Lincoln

-Gracias Leni, aunque…no era necesario vendarme todo el brazo – Su brazo estaba totalmente cubierto de vendas casi cubriendo su mano – Bueno, al menos puedo moverlo con libertad, aunque aún me duela un poco.

-De nada Linky, si necesitas alguna otra cosa solo dilo ¿sí? – Lincoln asintió.

-Bien hermano mayor – Fue el turno de hablar de Lisa - Tal parece que la herida no toco ninguna arteria u otra área importante aunque solo es algo profunda pero no como para llega a esas áreas, por lo que no corres peligro alguno – Acomodo sus gafas – tampoco parece que poseas alguna infección, sin embargo te dejare algunos medicamentos necesarios para tratar la herida más tarde y evitar alguna enfermedad futura.

Lincoln solo asentía a las indicaciones de su hermana.

-Aun así, no podrás hacer muchas actividades que requiera el uso de sus dos brazos por ahora, tu brazo estará mejor en unos días, también evita hacer movimientos bruscos con tu brazo o levantar algo con el mismo, para asi evitar abrir la herida– Recalco a su hermano mirándole – Y…no suelo demostrar emociones humanas, pero me alegra que estés bien después de tood.

-Gracias Lisa por preocuparte – Sonrió el muchacho ante esa información mientras acariciaba su cabeza, quien a pesar de no oponerse, se sentía algo incomoda por esa muestra de cariño.

-Awww ¡que tiernos! – Dijo la rubia mayor al ver tal escena mientras les tomaba una foto mientras ambos hermanos se quejaban por eso – Bien, iré a avisarles a los demás que ya estas mejor – Salió de la habitación de Lincoln.

-Bien, yo también me retiro hermano mayor, tengo que atender otros asuntos antes de traerte los medicamentos – Sale de la habitación tranquilamente.

Lincoln solo descansaba en su cama después de haber sido atendido por sus hermanas, quizás tener el brazo enyesado le molestara un poco y le daría problemas en hacer algunas cosas, pero para el chico Loud valió la pena, había evitado que su hermana Lola resultara herida o algo peor, sonrió ante ese hecho, sin duda el haría lo que fuera por cualquiera de sus hermanas y sobre todo por ella, su princesita. Soltó una risa leve ante este hecho sintiéndose satisfecho.

-Sí que lo valió – Tomo uno de sus comics y se puso a leer tranquilamente

 **-o-**

Leni, quien ya había salido de la habitación y ahora se dirigía con el esto para decirles del estado de su hermano menor, esperando que eso aliviara y despreocupara al resto de sus hermanos, sobre todo a su hermanita Lola, quien a diferencia de Lana, ella se notaba mucho mas triste y callada durante su caminata de regreso a casa. Le preocupaba verla así, quizás porque presencio cuando Lincoln fue atacado y eso le asusto mucho, pensó en hablar con ella una vez que bajara a la sala para confórtala.

En la sala de su hogar, el resto de sus hermanas y Clyde se encontraban platicando, con excepción de Lola, quien miraba las escaleras, quería ir en ese momento, pero no quería molestarle mientras estaba siendo atendido. Suspirando, solo se limitó a mirar el suelo de su casa, con tal de distraerse, quizás la herida de su hermano no fue algo grave y solo lo pensaba demasiado, también pensaba en que decirle después de lo que hizo por ella, volvió a sentir como su corazón latía ante las ideas que tenía en mente para agradecerle.

Escucho unas pisadas en la escalera, era Leni quien había bajado y con la sonrisa que siempre acostumbraba a mostrar en su rostro, dijo:

-Ya regrese chicos – Exclamo la modista.

Todos miraron a Leni quien se encontraba ya se encontraba en la sala, Lola fue la primera ir hacia ella y en hablar:

-¿Cómo se encuentra Lincoln? – Su tono delataba su preocupación la cual no fue una sorpresa para Lynn y Lana

-Descuida, está bien, Lisa dijo algo de que su herida no fue profunda, y que se recuperara pronto, aunque no podrá hacer muchas cosas. – Explico la rubia.

El resto mostro alivio al saber que Lincoln estaba bien, Lola a pesar de estar más tranquila con respecto al estado de su querido hermano, aun sentía culpa al saber que su hermano no podría hacer muchas cosas con un brazo herido, lo que la desanimo nuevamente. Lana se dirige a Leni:

-¿Podemos ir a verlo? – Pregunto Lana ansiosa

-Claro chicos, por eso vine a buscarlos.

Todos procedieron a subir hacia la habitación de Lincoln para hablar con él y animarlo. Leni sonreía esperando que eso animara a Lincoln, antes de subir, noto que Lola se había quedado parada en la sala con la mirada baja.

-¿Lola, estas? ¿No quieres ver a Lincoln? – Le pregunto.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, reacciono, a pesar de que deseaba verlo, sentía algo de vergüenza después de haberle causado tantos problemas. Ya no se sentía segura en ir a verle, más si estaban sus hermanas presentes en ese momento.

-Bueno yo, - Quería decirle pero no le salían las palabras.

Leni solo sonrió y con seguridad se acercó a ella, poniéndose a su altura mientras tocaba con su mano el hombro de la chiquilla, brindándole la confianza que necesitaría.

-Vamos, sé que estas triste con lo que le Lincoln pero puedes confiar en mi hermanita y contarme que te pasa – Le dio una cálida sonrisa como solo ella es capaz de mostrar – vamos a mi habitación y me cuentas lo que te sucede y también sobre lo de Lincoln.

Lola le dio una leve sonrisa y asintió, quizás hablar con otra de sus hermanas le ayude a despejar su mente después de lo que paso.

 **-o-**

En la habitación de Lincoln, estaba charlando con sus tres hermanas mayores y su mejor amigo, quienes habían llegado a visitarlo para asegurarse que estuvieran bien. El chico se sentía feliz de verlos aunque le pareció extraño la ausencia Lola en ese momento.

-Es una alivio que estés bien bro, sí que fue una sorpresa verte de ese modo.

-Cierto – Recalco Lynn – de haber estado allí le hubiera dado una lección a ese animal, nadie se mete con mi familia, ni siquiera un perro callejero – Dijo Lynn tronando sus puños.

Lincoln rio ante eso, era algo que su hermana mayor haría sin dudarlo.

-No creo que hubiera sido tan fácil, era bastante grande que hasta yo misma me asuste – Dijo Lana con algo de exageración.

-Oh, vamos Lana, no era tan grande, solo era un poco más alto que ustedes dos. – Intervino Clyde.

-Bueno, igual se veía peligroso sea como sea – Afirmo la pequeña fontanera y amante del lodo – Ahhh si no hubiera sido por la tonta princesita, quizás Lincoln estuviera herido y enyesado.

-Lana. – Menciono Lincoln

-Lana no le digas así a ella, habría sido horrible si ese perro le hubiera hecho algo así a Lola, Lincoln solo trato de protegerla – Afirmo Luna

-Pero ella fue quien le arrojo esa piedra, no sé por qué se molestó con nosotros sí solo jugábamos nada mas – Se defendió Lana.

-No importa lo que pasara, solo importa que ambos ya se encuentran bien sis.

-Además si tenemos en cuenta el tamaño de ese perro con el de ella, la hubiera lastimado gravemente de no haber intervenido a tiempo– Agrego Clyde ese detalle.

Lincoln al escuchar, con temor no quiso imaginar lo que le hubiera pasado a Lola si ese perro le hubiera alcanzado antes, agradecía haber llegado a tiempo en ese entonces.

Lana solo se limitó a suspirar molesta, quizás tenían razón, después de todo era su gemela y tenía que velar más por su bienestar, no era para tanto después de todo, ya pensaría disculparse con ella cuando estuviera más tranquila.

-Está bien, ya después hablare con ella – Dijo Lana rendida ante lo que dijeron.

-Bien, nosotras nos retiramos bro, solo cuídate y haz lo que te dijeron Leni y Lisa – Lincoln asintió ante ello.

-Cuando te recuperes, espero podamos jugar en el lodo Lincoln y salvar a otros animales como la otra vez – Le dijo con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo Lana – Respondió aunque dudaba de eso último, ya que sus padres los regañaron la última vez que hicieron eso.

Luna se e llevó a Lana mientras salía de la habitación, Lynn entonces hablo:

-También me retiro, no te molestare para que así te recuperes pronto y puedas ayudarme con algunas prácticas deportivas – Le dijo a su hermano quien asentía algo inseguro en esa promesa después de conocerla bien

-Espero eso sea cierto y no sea como en la otra vez cuando tuve el pie enyesado – Dijo Lincoln

-Esta vez lo prometo jeje – Le sonrió - Por cierto – Se puso delante de él, levantando su puño

-¡Ah No! – Se cubrió asustado

-Dos por moverte – Lo golpeo suavemente en su brazo sano, habría hecho otra cosa pero no quería hacerlo delante de su amigo por orgullo.

Lincoln suspiro, agracia que no fuera en el otro brazo para su fortuna.

Después de haber salido, solo había quedado Clyde, también pensaba retirarse pero necesitaba hablar algo con Lincoln sobre Lola, al principio cuando se lo comento, no pensaba que fuera algo de qué preocuparse, aun lo pensaba de hecho. Pero después de hablarlo con Leni, ya empezaba a dudar si de verdad era posible que Lola sienta eso por Lincoln.

-Lincoln sé que ya lo habíamos hablado, pero recuérdame ¿Desde cuándo habías notado exactamente el comportamiento de Lola?

Le pareció extraño que su amigo recordara nuevamente ese tema, pero quizás le sirva para darse una nueva idea del por qué Lola es así recientemente

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices –Hizo una pausa para pensar con calidad - supongo que desde que nos hicimos más cercanos como te mencione, lo empecé a notar mucho más desde aquella noche que visito mi habitación, también cómo se comporta cuando aparece alguna de mis hermanas cuando estamos cerca, no lo demuestra pero se nota molesta por su mirada, e incluso se molestó con Cookie la semana pasada que vino solo a pedirme la tarea que le faltaba e incluso le saco la lengua – Recordó que le miro de mala manera a la castaña de larga cabellera en ese momento.

-Ya veo. Suena como si estuviera celosa ¿no crees? – Pregunto

-¿Celosa? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Es mi hermana, no es como si yo le gustara.

-Sí, lo sé " _eso solo lo hace más extraño" – Pensó -_ pero quizás por que como tú y ella se había apegado tanto eso provocara que se pusiera celosa.

-Bueno, es un buen punto. Pero ¿tanto como para comportarse así?

-No lo sé, pero así parece amigo.

Lincoln no sabía que pensar, el imaginar a su hermana celosa era raro, quizás común entre hermanos, pero no como lo demostraba Lola hacia alguien fuera de su familia, quizás solo sean celos fraternales solamente, pero en su mente le daba una idea contraria que no le agradaba del todo o quizás… Lincoln se sentía confundido con lo que pensó. Sacudió su cabeza para no tener esas ideas y le hablo a su amigo, quien observo verlo hacer ese movimiento extrañado:

-Bueno...quizás solo será cuestión de tiempo para que se le pase – Respondió Lincoln

-Sí, eso también espero – Dijo eso último en susurros, mientras pensaba "Creo que Leni puede tener razón sobre Lola…solo espero que Lincoln no este también…rayos eso es complicado"

-¿Dijiste algo amigo? – El chico entro en si sonrió nervioso

-Eh, No nada, ya me retiro amigo, ya mis padres deben estar preocupados por llegar tarde. Nos vemos – Se retiró de la habitación rápidamente

Lincoln se extrañó de ese comportamiento, pero no le dio importancia. Se recostó en su cama para descansar, tenía aun en su mente lo que hablo con su amigo, nuevamente esas ideas sobre Lola, entre ellas sobre ella y el, se sonrojo pensar en eso mientras desviaba esos pensamientos, no debía pensar en eso, pero algo en ello le daba curiosidad. Suspiro después de tener esos pensamientos y dijo:

-Creo que debería despejar mi mente un poco otra vez – Agarro uno de sus comics para leer nuevamente – Creo que pensar en Lola me está afectando un poco, debería dejar de hacerlo – Nuevamente otra visión vino en su cabeza, una que le altero un poco – Rayos.

 **-o-**

Lola y Leni habían entrado a la habitación de la modista mientras ella cargaba a su hermanita, se sentó en su cama dejando a Lola a su lado. Leni quien se había quitado sus gafas y dejándolas al otro lado de la cama, espero que su hermana estuviera preparada para hablar, mientras esta aun pensativa, junto sus piernas mientras las abrazaba mirando al suelo. Ella noto eso y le dijo cariñasamente:

-Toma tu tiempo Lola, ya estaré aquí – Leni dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre su espalda.

Lola después de uno finalmente le conto sobre lo ocurrió en el parque desde que se enojó y escapo de ellos hasta el ataque el perro, solo sin decir el verdadero motivo por el cual se enojó con ellas. Leni le miro aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Y eso fue lo que paso, por mi culpa fue que todo esto ocurrió, no quiera que Lincoln saliera lastimado por la tontería que hice – Dijo finalmente. Con un tono triste

-Descuida eso ya paso hermanita – Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Pero siento que si no me hubiera enojado y huido, Linky no habría pasado por eso – Menciono mientras miraba al suelo suspirando- Lana tenia razón en decir que soy una tonta y una estúpida….

\- ¡Lola! ¡No digas esas palabras tan feas! – Le regaño, mostrando su faceta de hermana mayor – Lo que paso solo fue un accidente, además si ese perro te hubiera lastimado hubiera sido horrible para nosotros, sobre todo para Linky.

Lola miro a Leni ante la mención de Lincoln, ella solo le sonrió nuevamente.

-Si tu hubieras sido quien resultara atacada por ese perro, quien sabe cómo te dejado, nos habría dolido mucho verte así, me había dolido mucho y nuestro hermano se hubiera sentido muy culpable por ello – Miro hacia otra dirección de la habitación – Además, Lincoln jamás querría verte herida o triste, por eso admiro mucho que fuera a defenderte aun si resulto herido, estoy segura que no le importa estar así mientras tu estés bien – Regreso su vista a su hermana – Tampoco como que me guste verlo herido, pero lo que hizo fue muy valiente, él, es como tu protector o héroe como los que Lincoln lee – Sonreía dulcemente al recordar a Lincoln vestido como su superhéroe favorito.

Lola solo miraba a su hermana felizmente y con algunas lágrimas abrazándola, ella y Luna tenían razón, todo lo que hizo en ese momento fue muy valiente, ahora sus sentimientos por su hermano crecían aún más que antes. Ahora más que nunca deseaba más a su príncipe de cabello blanco.

-Gracias Leni – Le agradeció – me siento mejor y tienes razón, mi hermano es alguien increíble y maravilloso, es mi heree…- Eso ultimo lo dijo de manera suave pero con mucho sentimiento en sus palabras. Leni, que noto ese tono en su voz, mientras le seguía abrazando, le hizo una pregunto qué sobresaltaría a la pequeña Loud:

-Lola, ¿te gusta Lincoln?

Lola se alarmo en gran manera, mirando a su hermana mayor sin creer que descubriera sus sentimientos, esta solo le miro sin sorprenderse ante su reacción.

-¡¿Q-Q-Que dijiste?! – Estaba nerviosa y ligeramente sonrojada pero la vez asustada al ser descubierta

-Que si te gusta Lincoln – Dijo sin mas

-¡C-claro que no! ¡P-por qué piensas eso! – Mintió aunque su voz no ayudaba mucho eso.

-No mientas Lola, sé que no soy muy lista pero sé cuándo una de mis hermanas no dices la verdad, tengo más que aire en mi cabecita – Le dijo

-P-Pero si es verdad, él no me g-gusta – Trato de seguir guardando las apariencias, sin éxito.

-Lola – Le miro con una expresión tranquila– no temas, no estoy enojada, solo tengo…curiosidad – Sonreía para sorpresa de Lola

Lola un poco dudaba si decirle la verdad, sabía que no debía decirlo por lo que hablo con Lucy pero viéndose atrapada por Leni, sin tener otra excusa u opción, suspiro derrotada y le confeso:

-Si…si me gusta – Dijo finalmente – pero ¿Cómo lo supieses?

-Lo note cuando estábamos en el parque, cuando mirabas a Linky, se notaba por tus ojos que te gustaba, así solías mirar a otros niños que captaban tu interés como ese otro que vimos en el parque meses atrás – Le explico

-Ya veo…debes pensar que estoy loca al enamorarme de Lincoln – Dijo desviando su mirada

-No pienso eso, solo se me hace raro que te guste nuestro hermanito, pero como que creo que puedo entender por qué te gusta – Dijo riendo un poco.

-¿En serio? – Estaba sorprendida

-Sí, Linky siempre ha sido alguien lindo amable y siempre este para ayudar, incluso con nosotras aunque nos peleamos, cualquiera le gustaría tener a alguien como el – Sonrió a su hermanita.

-Así que ¿no te molesta o incomoda que me guste o que este enamorada de él? – Pregunto

-Bueno, lo veo extraño que eso pase en familia, no lo entiendo todavía… pero no me molesta, después de todo, si es con Linky con quien quieres estar no me importaría Lola, es más, podría ayudarte si quieres – Le dijo

La pequeña estaba sorprendida, pensó que a pesar de que Leni es como es, pensara mal de lo que sentía ante Lincoln e incluso la reprendiera por ello, pero al parecer fue lo contrario.

-¿De verdad? ¿Me ayudarías?

-Claro, para eso están las hermanas, podría hacer ropa linda para que llames la atención de Lincoln y consejos para hablar con él.

-Vaya, no sé qué decir Leni pero…gracias – Le dijo agradecida

-De nada Lola, solo dime que necesitas y te ayudare

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme algo – Le miro seria – No se lo digas a ninguna de nuestras hermanas o nuestros padres ¿sí? – Le dijo – No sé qué pensaran el resto y no quisiera que pensaran mal de mí o Linky ¿me lo prometes?

Leni no entendía por qué quería ocultar algo así, pero por su mirada se dio cuenta de que no era buena idea, así que le dijo:

-De acuerdo Lola, como que no diré nada hermanita, solo por ti – Le respondió

Lola dio un largo suspiro de alivio como de agotamiento, estaba más tranquila ahora aunque tendrá que contarle mucho a Lucy después.

-Bueno, todo esto me dejo cansada, creo que iré a mi habitación – Dijo la pequeña rubia.

-Oye ¿Quieres ver a Lincoln ahora? – Le pregunto

-Sí, pero debe estar cansado ahora, no quisiera molestarlo – Respondió – lo hare después Leni, regresare a mi habitación – Lola dio un salto de la cama

-Nos vemos en la cena – Alcanzo a decir Leni antes de que Lola se fuera.

Ya fuera de la habitación de sus hermanas mayores, Lola se dirigió a su cuarto, por el pasillo donde estaban las escaleras, logro escuchar las voces del resto de sus hermanas, reconoció la voz de Lori y Luan quienes había llegado y hablaban con el esto, quizás ya les estaban contando lo que paso. No le tomo tanta importancia y se dirigía a su cuarto a descansar después de un día como el que tuvo.

Al entrar se recostó a en su cama mientras estaba ahí, pensaba en cómo agradecerle a Lincoln el haberle salvado y a la vez poder lograr mejor sus avances con su hermano, ahora contando con otra de sus hermanas apoyándole quizás tenga alguna posibilidad de que Lincoln y ella tuviera algo especial. Solo deseaba que sus sentimientos por él, con el tiempo fueran correspondidos.

 **Bien otro capítulo finalizado, esta vez un poco más extenso por un pequeño margen, siendo sincero escribirá más para que fueron mucho más largo y amenos para leer, pero no me gusta extenderme tanto, además por las ganas de publicar más seguido y por simple flojera (es gracioso considerando que leo fics de altas cantidades de palabras hasta horas de la madrugada jajaj…ayuda D:)**

 **Después de haber leído tantos fics algo fuertes, dramáticos y tristes, sobre todo con varias hermanas Loud involucradas (al punto de ya desensibilizarme un poco, aunque aún me queda esa sensación de vacío en algunas situaciones, pero ya lo supero un poco más, e incluso sería capaz de hacer algo parecido…soy un monstruo D:), escribir este fue relajante, si bien tiene sus momentos algo tristes lo compensa con ciertos momentos que le invadirán de azúcar a su cuerpo, en fin espero les haya gustado esta continuación, algo lenta en historia pero de igual manera espero sea de su agrado, hay una parte del fic que tiene que ver con uno de mis dibujos hechos a mano antes, si lo reconocen díganlo, pienso hacerle remake en un futuro.**

 **Hora de contestar sus reviews:**

 **Guest: Gracias por tus palabras y descuida que no presentara esa enfermedad, al menos de momento. Espero este capítulo te guste.**

 **J. Nagera: Je, ese fue mi mayor trabajo hasta ahora, representa el fandom durante todo el año anterior, pero pensándolo bien, con el progreso que he tenido lo considero inferior y s no fuera por el tiempo lo habría hecho mejor, veamos que tanto me quedara el de este año con las nuevas chicas que la serie ofrezca-**

 **Esas escenas son las que más se me dan hacer y demuestran mucho el sentir de la nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Sip, de momento ninguna es consiente del grado que resulta cometer tal acto, al menos no desde el punto de vista de la sociedad, Leni de momento será otra aliada y Clyde quizás lo ponga neutral o en contra, ya lo pensare bien. Lincoln ya tiene su mente confundida y con ideas ya distintas al comportamiento de Lola, veamos que tanto influirá en sus sentimientos por Lola.**

 **Solo te aseguro que Lola hara cosas fuera de su zona de confort para animar a su hermano, incluso cosas que ella nunca haría. Pronto mostrare lo que piensan Lori y Luna en el siguiente.**

 **Espero y este capítulo te guste, quizás Lynn te cause curiosidad amigo (no primero nada pero quizás siempre la duda jiji) y reconozcas cierta escena en uno de mis viejos dibujos.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: Vaya, que Bueno ver que regresaras a comenrar mi fic, y si las cosas para Lola fueron funestas en este, aunque ya con la confianza restaurada en este capítulo veremos si tiene mayor progreso con su príncipe.**

 **La idea de un perro la tuve desde el principio, pensé que daría más drama al colocar a un perro salvaje para darle más drama y peligro al asunto. Esper este capítulo te guste de igual manera.**

 **Solo tengo tinta azul pero ya reservare verde para el siguiente jeje**

 **Lobo Hibiky: Estuvo cerca de hacerlo, pero al menos su heroe de pelo blanco llego a su rescate, ahora veamos que hará Lola para recompensar a su Nuevo héroe. Espero este capítulo te guste**

 **augustospiller: No, ella sera un apoyo más para Lola de momento. Gracias por leer mi historia y disfrutes esta continuacion.**

 **t10507: Je, ahora es cuando Lola deba aprovechar, quizás haciendo cosas que no haría por su personalidad y orgullo, pero por amor uno hace muchas cosas. Espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Shadow 13: Sin duda esa acción de Lincoln hará que sus sentimientos sigan creciendo aún más, solo falta ver cuando los del chico despertarían.**

 **Sí, mucho peso para la princesa pero al menos contara con algunas hermanas aliadas en el proceso, pero también con algunas en contra. Espero este capítulo te guste.**

 **Gracias por tus palabras y sobre tu petición, efectivamente amigo y recientemente abrí comisiones (para quien le interese) aunque la tuya no parece algo difícil, quizás pueda hacerla, pero no tengo fecha de momento para tenerlo ya veremos.**

 **transgresor 3003: Tal cual amigo, y ahora ella tendrá chance para acercarse aún más por él, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, espero también tus historias cuando salgas de tu hiatus pero primeramente te deseo lo mejor amigo.**

 **ElvisF231: Gracias y aquí tienes la continuación, espero la disfrutes.**

 **: Gracias por tu review amigo: D**

 **Doce Espadas: Gracias por leer amigo y sobre tu critica, bueno, tratare de que no mezclarlo tanto aunque así trabaje mejor en ocasiones, de cualquier manera agradezco el consejo y alguna otra ayuda que desees darme para mejorar.**

 **TLHfan: Gracias por comentar en mi fic y en cada capítulo, efectivamente el acto de Lincoln hará que Lola se enamore aún más de su ahora héroe.**

 **Leni se mostró a pesar de no saber el conficto moral en su totalidad de ese tipo de relaciones demostró apoyarla en ello, Clyde quizás se muestre en contra o solo se mantenga al margen pero no parece encantado con la idea. Lincon probablemente ya este despertando algo en el por su hermanita aunque de que tenga más conciencia sobre el asunto es evidente ya veremos si el amor supera su moral para entonces.**

 **Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, nuevamente gracias por comentar.**

 **Ya para terminar, quizás suba esta historia hasta donde va en Wattpad aunque aún no simpatizo mucho con esa plataforma todavía pero hare el intento de publicar allí. Sin más, Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo en un tiempo, hasta entonces…**

 **Saludos y Suerte.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saludos nuevamente, aquí trayéndoles otro nuevo y ansiado (si como no jaja) capítulo de mi fic. Lamento la demora con la continuación, tener tantas ideas por dibujar hacen que me distraiga de escribir la historia jeje.**

 **Ahora. Disfruten la lectura y nos veremos abajo.**

 **Capítulo 7: Agradecimiento**

 **By Julex93**

Ya había caído la noche en la residencia de la familia Loud. Casi todos sus integrantes regresaban a su hogar luego de un largo día, sobre todo para ciertos integrantes de esta familia. Lori y Luan ya habían regresaron a su hogar un poco más tarde de lo esperado. Aunque Lori había llegado unos minutos antes que Luan. Ambas habían tomado diferentes caminos luego de que la rubia mayor dejara a su hermana menor en aquel restaurante junto a su acompañante.

Ahora ambas se encontraban el a sala de su hogar, hablando con el resto de sus hermanas, (con excepción, de Leni quien estaba arriba y Lucy quien estaba oculta en algún lugar de la casa) sobre cierto asunto ocurrido entre sus hermanos menores. Más específicamente, Lincoln y Lola.

Tanto Lori como Luan se enteraron del accidente que sufrieron sus hermanos menores. Ambas se encontraban sorprendidas y preocupadas por lo que su hermana y hermano pasaron durante la tarde mientras estaban fuera, al menos Lola estaba fuera de peligro y su hermano si bien fue herido; ya fue curado y ahora se encontraba recuperándose de su herida en su habitación.

No pudieron evitar sentirse orgullosas (sobre todo Lori) al saber que su pequeño hermanito demostró su valentía. Al interponerse ante ese enorme can por proteger a la pequeña e indefensa Lola, también sus otras hermanas sentían lo mismo por ese gran acto de su único hermano.

-En verdad, debo felicitar a Lincoln por lo que hizo después de todo – Dijo la mayor de las hermanas – Literalmente fue todo un héroe.

-Y que lo digas – Dijo la comediante – solo espero no le dé una rabieta después de haber sido mordido por ese pulgoso – Dijo la comediante algo burlona – No tú, Charles – Le dijo al ver al pequeño pitbull triste, quien pensó que hablaban de él, algo que hizo reír a las chicas. Luego de ese momentáneo momento, Lori hablo:

-Bien, al menos podemos estar tranquilas de que ambos están mejor, literalmente fue un día bastante movido para ambos –Lori se levantaba del sillón de la sala – Iré a ver a Lincoln ¿Vienes conmigo Luan?

-Claro, mientras no se nos salte encima cuando entremos no hay problema– Dijo nuevamente, haciendo suspirar molestas a las demás – No eres tú, otra vez Charles – Dijo girándolos ojos al ver al pequeño pitbull otra vez triste. Después de ese repetitivo momento. Lori se dirigió a sus hermanas:

-Por cierto chicas, no dejen que Mamá y Papá se enteren de lo que paso. Literalmente no me imagino como reaccionaria Mamá si se sabe que…

-Que no quieres que sepa, cariño – Dijo su Madre, quien había llegado recién de su salida, abriendo la puerta principal acompañada de su esposo. Lori y las demás estaban nervosas en ese momento. Sus padres miraban expectantes a sus hijas una pronta respuesta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió, chicas? – Dijo ahora el patriarca del hogar Loud. Lori suspirando ante lo inevitable, solo se limitó a decirles la verdad

-Bueno, lo que paso fue que…

 **-o-**

Lola, estaba aún en su habitación recostada, acompañada de sus peluches mientras miraba otra vez ese dibujo que hizo ya hace semanas, mirándolo ahora con mucho cariño. Ese dibujo representaba ahora algo valioso y simbólico para la pequeña princesa luego de todo lo que vivió con su único hermano, abrazo aquel pedazo de papel con sus manitas, mientras susurraba el nombre del chico con cabello blanco.

-Linky…

-Vaya, se nota que ahora estas mucho más enamorada que antes, hermana…

La princesa dio pequeño chillido no tan audible, mientras saltaba fuera de su cama debido al susto provocado ante esa lúgubre y monótona voz. Una voz que solo le pertenecía a su hermana gótica. Lucy Loud, la cual sostenía el dibujo que tenía Lola antes de sufrir aquel susto. La pequeña rubia se levantó algo jadeante mientras miraba a su hermana notoriamente molesta.

-¡¿Podrías…dejar…de hacer…eso?! – La pequeña trataba de calmar su agitado corazón, ahora producido por el susto provocado.

-Lo siento – Respondió mirando el papel que tenía en sus manos ahora - es solo que quería hablar contigo y ver que era este dibujo – Observo el papel nuevamente – Vaya, esto si representa mucho tus sentimientos de una manera profunda hermana – Aquel papel desapareció de sus pálidas manos en un instante, pues Lola se lo arrebato rápidamente – Suspiro…

-¡No vuelvas a tocar este papel, u olvídate de ya no usar ese traje de Maid! – Dijo molesta y ligeramente sonrojada. Lucy solo suspiro otra vez – Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como dije, quería hablar contigo por lo que paso en el parque – La expresión de Lola se relajó, mirando a su hermana gótica nuevamente.

-Supongo que ya estas enterada de lo que paso – Lucy Asintió, siendo alguien tan sigilosa, sabia esconderse en los rincones más oscuros de su hogar y enterarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Sí ocultarme en la oscuridad de nuestra morada ayuda mucho, pero quería saber por tu parte que tanto han creído tus sentimientos hermana, pude ver que te veías mucho más feliz y segura de tus sentimientos que antes – Miro a su hermana, quien solo miraba el dibujo con una sonrisa.

-Si. Bueno, aun no sé qué sienta Lincoln por mí después de lo que paso. Pero no quiere decir que no intente ganarme su corazón, pero antes de hacer eso. Quiero agradecerle el haberme salvado a pesar que fue por mi culpa lo que paso – Su mirada se tornó algo triste, aun le costaba superar ese hecho aun cuando sus hermanas le demostraban lo contrario.

Lucy solo le miro compasiva, también pensaba igual que sus hermanas sobre lo ocurrido, pocas veces mostraba su papel de hermana mayor a sus hermanas menores pero tenía que darle su apoyo a Lola en ese momento.

Se le acerco a ella y le dio un leve abrazo para confórtala, siendo correspondida. Lucy entonces le hablo:

-Sé que es repetitivo para ti, pero no debes sentirte culpable por lo que nuestro hermano haría por todas nosotras, sobre todo por ti, Lola – Le tomo del hombro mirándole – El simple hecho de haberse vuelto más cercanos y el que sea tan atento contigo, quizás ayudo más a que se pusiera en peligro por tu bienestar, quizás no estés tan lejos de alcanzar su amor, tengo ese presentimiento – Lola le miro sorprendida por escuchar esas palabras de su propia hermana gotica y algo ilusionada por las mismas.

-¿Eso crees, Lucy?

-Si. Hay una posibilidad – Respondió – pero solo el tiempo lo dirá si estoy en lo correcto o no.

-Gracias Luce – Abrazo a su hermana – al menos eso me da mayor seguridad. -Lucy solo sonrió levemente.

-De nada. Sabes, a veces te envió Lola, al menos tú tienes oportunidad de alcanzar tu amor imposible, Suspiro… – Dijo con un tomo mucho más melancólico pero con sinceridad para sorpresa de Lola – Bueno, debo retirarme – Dijo dándole la espalda.

Ahora Lola era quien sentía compasión por su hermana mayor, por lo que se le cruzo una descabellada idea. A fin de cuentas, ella le había ayudado sobre sus sentimientos y debía agradecerle de alguna manera aunque fuera con algo como eso.

-Espera Lucy – Ella volteo a mirarla, aunque fuera difícil de notar por su flequillo – Mira, quizás…si todo resulta bien, podría compartirte a Lincoln o dejar que estemos juntos. Aunque no sé si eso sea posible.

Lucy solo sonrío. La idea le gustaba, por muy loca que sonara de todos modos, su hermana había cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo. Aún mantenía su carácter habitual pero se notaba menos a comparación de ya hace semanas.

-Gracias – Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Lola nuevamente había quedado sola. Miro su dibujo nuevamente, sonrío y procedió a guardarlo nuevamente debajo de su almohada, ya casi era hora de cenar. Noto que aun portaba su ropa rasgada que había olvidado después de todo lo ocurrido, por lo que se cambió y arreglo lo suficiente y procedió en salir de su habitación.

Mientras salía, pudo ver salir por la puerta del baño a su hermano mayor para su sorpresa, el cual se acomodaba su camina con dificultad.

Su corazón dio un salto al verlo, no esperaba encontrárselo antes de lo previsto. Al verlo con esas vendas cubriéndole su brazo. La culpa por lo ocurrido volvió a su pecho nuevamente, pero trato de no sentirse así, no debía desconfiar de las palabras de sus hermanas. Lincoln por otro lado, noto su presencia luego de acomodar su camisa naranjada, se sorprendió de verla allí.

Ambos se acercaron hasta quedar en medio del pasillo, ambos completamente solos en la segunda planta de la casa, con la excepción de Leni que aun debía seguir en su habitación.

-Lola. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ya estas más tranquila? – Fue el primero en hablar, con un tono de preocupación.

-Sí…ya estoy bien. No me paso nada de todos modos. ¿Tu estas bien? – Pregunto ligeramente nerviosa

-Sí, solo un poco incómodo por tener todo el brazo cubierto de vendas, pero me alegra saber que te encuentras bien Lola – Sonrió al saber ese detalle. – Por cierto, veo que te arreglaste, luces mejor y más hermosa – Dijo al verla arreglada nuevamente, un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del chico, preocupándolo por esa extraña y poco natural reacción.

-G-gracias... – Se sonrojo ante ese cumplido, evitando su mirada. Sus nervios aumentaron todavía más.

Ambos se mantuvieron callados durante un tiempo, hasta que Lola hablo nuevamente.

-Lincoln…– el chico miro a su hermana menor – solo quiera decirte que…Gracias. Gracias por protegerme de ese enorme perro y también quería que me perdones por lo que paso, fue mi culpa que resultaras herido, además de que yo…- Fue interrumpida por el mismo chico. quien se puso a su altura, mirándole sonriente mientras colocaba su mano en uno de los hombros de su hermanita.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya te dije que no es tu culpa, fue algo que tenía que hacer Lola – La pequeña se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca - Es más,…estaría dispuesto a hacerlo otra vez – Su corazón volvió a latir ante esa confesión – haría eso y más por ti Lola…- Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo corrigió, algo sonrojado -d-digo por todas ustedes – Rio nerviosamente ante eso último - "¡¿Qué me está pasando?!" – Pensó.

Ambos ahora estaban nerviosos. Lola ahora sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, cada palabra de Lincoln colaba en su interior. El chico por otro lado, no sabía que pensar, sentía algo diferente su forma de llevarse con Lola en ese instante, la veía de una manera distinta y eso le preocupaba, pero no sabía el por qué. Lola entonces, pensó en la posibilidad de decirle sobre sus sentimientos aun cuando no estaba en sus planes, quizás así sería más fácil de sobrellevar la situación. Por lo que sin perder nada, procedió en hablarle:

Lincoln…yo – El chico le miró fijamente, pero antes de que continuara su confesión. Un fuerte grito de la sala los distrajo, una voz que ambos reconocían perfectamente.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿LINCOLN Y LOLA FUERON ATACADOS POR UN PERRO?! – Aquel grito de horror le pertenecía a su madre.

-Oh rayos…– Dijeron ambos hermanos sabiendo lo que vendría.

 **-o-**

-¡Mis bebes! ¡Me alegra saber que están bien! – Dijo Rita entre besos a Lincoln y Lola, ambos habían bajado luego de haber escuchado ese grito de su madre. Ambos incomodos por la exagerada reacción de su progenitora. Sobre todo Lola, normalmente ella no se incomodaría por eso, adoraba ser consentida por su madre, pero no ayudaba que sus hermanas vieran divertidas la escena.

Luego de que Lori les contara sobre lo que ocurrió, tanto su madre y padre se preocuparon sobre el estado de sus do pequeños hijos. Sobre todo Rita, quien se asustó por el estado de sus dos hijos, a pesar de que Lori le dijo que solo Lincoln había resultado herido pero ya había sido atendido. No fue hasta que vio a sus pequeños hijos bajar a la planta principal que corrió hacia ellos hasta abrazarlos y ver su estado. Lynn Sr, tomo la situación de una manera más calmada, aun siendo más sensible que su esposa. No pudo evitar reír un poco por la escena que monto su mujer.

-¡Ya Mama! Ya estamos bien, deja de hacer eso. – Dijo Lincoln algo avergonzado por tantos besos.

-Si – Asintió Lola – Además, a mí no me paso nada Mami.

Rita se calmó después de darle unos besos más. Se levantó y suspiro antes de mírales ya más relajada.

-Aun así, fue peligroso lo que paso y Lincoln – Miro a su pequeño – Me siento orgullosa de que protegieras a tu hermana. Pero, también fue algo arriesgado y peligroso cariño. Quién sabe si ese perro tuviera rabia u otra cosa – Dijo a manera de reproche pero con preocupación – Menos mal Lisa dijo que no habría riesgo de que te enfermaras – Suspiro aliviada, aunque no descartaba que pueda equivocarse.

-Lo siento por preocuparles – Respondieron ambos apenados por la situación.

-Bueno. Ya que todo está en orden, iré a preparar la cena chicos – Fue el turno de Lynn Sr de hablar mientras se dirige a la concina – Por lo que hizo Lincoln, hare algo especial para ti héro princesa para que se sientan mejor – Los mencionados sonrieron al escuchar a su Padre.

-Cierto. Ya tenía hambre – Lynn también se adelantó hacia el comedor.

-Sí, con todo lo que paso se me abrió el apetito – Luna secundo las palabras de su hermana menor.

-Vamos Charles, quita esa cara y vamos a comer – Lana cargo a su compañero

-Solo no hagas un desorden Lana, no quiero que arruines mi cena especial – Hablo la princesa ya con un mejor humor. Lincoln sonrió al escucharla como siempre ha sido.

La cena paso sin muchos contratiempos durante el resto de la noche. Los menores cenaban en su mesa para pequeños. Lincoln y Lola se encontraban callados durante la cena, aun procesaban lo ocurrido en el pasillo.

En ocasiones se miraban, pero sus recuerdos sobre lo que paso volvían y desviaban sus miradas sonrojadas. Solo Lana y Lisa notaron ese comportamiento y cada una lo analizaba a su manera. Lana de una manera extrañada por esas miradas entre ellosy Lisa captaba los movimientos de sus hermanos y sus rasgos faciales. Pudo comprender mejor la situación pero se quedó callada. Lily solo jugaba con su comida y sonreía al ver a sus hermanos actuar así.

Lucy solo miraba a su hermano, lo que le dijo Lola aún estaba en sus pensamientos, aún tenía sus dudas a pesar de ver el cambio en su hermana menor. Sin embargo, guardaba una pequeña esperanza sobre esa promesa.

También, noto que su hermano se comportaba diferente mientras le lanzaba miradas a Lola. Al analizarlo mejor. Se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor ya debe estar empezando a sentir algo por Lola. Había Pensado en decírselo después pero decidió esperar que ambos se dieran cuenta y ver que pasara con ambos eventualmente.

 **-o-**

Ya eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche en la residencia de los Louds. Cada uno se encontraba en su habitación, metidos en sus asuntos después de haber pasado un largo día.

Lori mensajeaba con su novio Bobby felizmente en su cama, mientras Leni se encontraba organizando alguno de sus tantos vestidos. La modista revisaba sobretodo algunos que confecciono para las menores, en especial para Lola después de lo que le conto. Estaba entusiasmada por escogerle el mejor para su hermanita, con el cual podría llamar la atención de Lincoln y quizás así él le preste más atención. Por su mente paso la idea de verlos juntos como una linda pareja, por muy extraño que parezca. Eran hermanos, pero no tenía nada de malo si llegaran a amarse de ese modo, más si ambos realmente lo demostraban. Quizás aún no asimilaba lo que implicaría ese tipo de relaciones o quizás tenía una manera distinta de ver el amor en general.

Quería poder hablar con Lori a fondo sobre ese tipo de relaciones y resolver sus dudas. Pero debía respetar la promesa de su hermanita, no quería que desconfiara de ella después de haberle confesado algo tan grande como eso, aunque tenía interés por saber qué pensaría su hermana mayor al respecto.

-Leni ¿estás bien? – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermana mayor.

-¿Eh? Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Has estado ahí parada literalmente como una estatua mirando ese vestido fucsia por un largo rato... ¿En que estabas pensando?

Leni se sintió apenada por dejar que sus pensamientos le dejaran en evidencia otra vez y nerviosa por la pregunta del por qué estaba en ese estado. Trato de pensar en algo rápido.

-Lo siento Lori, es solo que pensaba en...en – se le cruzo una idea algo simple finalmente – solo pensaba sobre lo que me conto una de mis amigas sobre un chico del cual está enamorada. Solo eso.

A Lori le extraño que algo como eso la dejara tan pensativa, considerando que suelen hablar con ello sin pensarlo tanto.

-Ya veo. Aunque es extraño que algo así te deje en ese estado, me lo contarías después – Leni asintió y Lori Siguió en lo suyo.

Leni suspiro tranquila después de saber que su hermana no estaría tan interesada en algo así. Dejo el vestido que traía en sus manos en su ropero. Se preparó para salir con dirección al baño, hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar algo con lo que podría saber que pensaba su hermana sobre el comportamiento de Lola e indirectamente con Lincoln.

-Oye Lori – Llamo la rubia menor

-Si ¿Qué pasa? – Respondió aun siguiendo texteando tranquilamente

-¿Qué has pensado sobre el comportamiento de Lola en estos últimos días? – Dijo jugando con sus dedos como una niña pequeña

Lori dejo de escribir y miro a su hermana quien le miraba extrañada

-Oh eso – Dejo su móvil y se sentó en su cama – Bueno, se ha comportado diferente ultimadamente, es menos gritona y mandona que antes. Sobre todo cuando Lincoln anda cerca, se pone extraña y tímida cuando él está cerca – Recordó verla sumamente nerviosa cuando estuvieron en la fila del baño

-¿Qué piensas sobre lo de Lincoln? – Pregunto inocentemente.

-Al principio creí que el torpe le había hecho algo a Lola – Leni se sintió un poco molesta al pensar algo así de su hermano, iba a responder hasta que ella sigue hablando – Pero sé que él jamás le haría algo malo a ella, menos después de lo que hizo hoy – La mirada de la rubia menor se relajó – no sé qué pueda ser, pero quizás solo sea que Lola le oculte algo a Lincoln. –Lori rio un poco ante lo que pensó -También pensé en la loca idea de que le gustara por verla sonrojada unas veces, pero eso sería literalmente una locura, quizás exagero – Rio otra vez ante esa idea y después continuo mensajeando.

Leni solo sonreía cómplice sobre eso. Al menos su hermana mayor no veía del mismo modo que ella sobre lo de Lola.

-Bueno eso quería saber. Gracias Lori - Se retiró de la habitación tranquilamente.

Lori solo tenía dudas del por qué su hermana le pregunto sobre ello pero no le presto tanta importancia luego de que recibiera una llamada de su querido Bobby.

 **-o-**

Luna y Luan estaba discutiendo tranquilamente sobre su día. Luan había disfrutado su cita y logro hacer reír levemente a su acompañante, algo que para una comediante como ella, era un gran logro. Luna había logrado tener la posibilidad de salir la próxima semana con aquella chica de la cual suspiraba en ocasiones.

-Vaya sis, me alegra ver que lograras sacarle una carcajada aunque fuera pequeña. Seguro podrás llegar lejos con ella si continuas así – Luan sonreía algo sonrojada ante la idea. Luna era la única por ahora que sabía sobre sus salidas con aquella chica emo que conoció en aquella fiesta que ánimo.

-Gracias, también me alegra que tú lograras tener tu progreso con Sam aunque sea a pasos pequeños. – Respondió felizmente. Luna sonreía por esas palabras.

-Gracias sis – Le abrazo cariñosamente – es bueno contar contigo para hablar sobre esto.

-Lo mismo digo – Ambas se separaron – Cambiando de tema. Quería hablarte sobre lo de Lola.

-Oh ¿Te refieres a como se está comportando ultimadamente con Lincoln? – Luan asintió

-Sí, no estoy totalmente segura y es una locura. Pero creo que ella podría sentir algo por Lincoln.

Luna solo se quedó pensando en esa posibilidad, la idea de imaginar a Lola mirando con otros ojos a Lincoln le resultaba extraño. Sabía que ese tipo de relaciones eran prohibidas. Aunque, en lo personal, no se sentía como alguien para juzgarlas. Quizás por su espíritu libre lo veía así. Aunque si el hecho de que su hermana menor sintiera a tan corta edad algo así por alguien de su familia.

-¿Estas segura? yo creo que solo está ocultándole algo a él. No creo que sea algo como eso.

-No del todo, quizás sea una etapa de Lola o eso quiero creer – Dijo notoriamente preocupada

-Bueno. No te preocupes, solo sería estar vigilándolos y ver que pasa – Dijo para calmar a su hermana menor – Así sabremos si es solo una fase o algo mas.

-Bueno si tú lo dices Luna – Dijo relajándose finalmente.

Ambas se fueron a dormir. Luna se quedó pensando un poco la situación de su hermana. Mientras. Luan estuvo abrazando su muñeco de madera tranquilamente. Mencionando el nombre de la chica emo mientras se quedaba dormida. Luna rio ante eso mientras se colocaba sus auriculares para escuchar algo de música para dormir tranquilamente.

-o-

Lola y Lana ya se encontraban acostadas después de haber cenado horas atrás. Ambas no se habían dirigido la palabra desde la cena hasta que se fueron a dormir.

Lana se encontraba acariciando a su querido sapo Hops, quien ya estaba dormido en ese momento. Miro de reojo a su gemela, quien ya tenía su antifaz puesto, aparentemente dormida. Aun al verla así, necesitaba disculparse por comportarse tan mal con su gemela luego de lo ocurrido en el parque.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias de despertar a Lola. La muchacha le llamo.

-¡Hey, Lola! ¿Estas despierta? -

Lola se removió un poco, confirmando que aún no se mostraba totalmente dormida como pensaba. La susodicha se quitó su antifaz y miro a su gemela

-Si –Bostezo- ¿Qué pasa? – Observo a su hermana quien se mantuvo callada por unos segundos antes de continuar.

-Yo…Solo quería pedirme perdón por decirte esas cosas, sé que lo que te paso fue algo horrible. No vi que podía haberte pasado algo peor si Lincoln no se interponía - Lola solo me miro con una dulce sonrisa dirigida a ella.

-No te preocupes –Le dijo- Tú perdóname por comportarme también mal al reaccionar así. Es solo que quería divertirme también con ustedes. Me deje llevar por mi enojo – Lana sonrió de igual manera, comprendiendo que ambas había hecho mal mutuamente. Creo que ambos nos comportamos como tontas.

-Sí, ambas fuimos unas tontas –Rieron ambas ante esa afirmación- Y descuida, te perdono. Después de todo somos gemelas y debemos estar unidas.

Ambas sonrieron después de hacer las paces. Lana ya estaba más tranquila al saber que su gemela no estaría molesta con ella. Podrían pelearse todo el tiempo, pero al final, ambas volverían a ser las mejores amigas.

Recordó el campamento en el que fueron hace tiempo, como de un momento a otro peleaban por demostrar quién era mejor que la otra. Solo para darse cuenta de lo tonto que fue competir de ese modo y se dieron cuenta de que ambas se necesitaban mutuamente. Lana esperaba que ese lazo entre ellas nunca se rompiera. Finalmente después de unos minutos, cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en su dulce rostro.

 **-o-**

Ya eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche en la residencia de los Louds. Lola se removía un poco, despertando nuevamente. Retiro su antifaz mientras se tallaba sus ojitos algo soñolienta después de soñar nuevamente el mismo sueño. Aunque esta vez no había terminado como siempre.

Solo recordaba que estaba con su amado en un pequeño bote durante la noche, con la luna mostrando su resplandor hacia ellos mientras su amado chico de cabellera blanca le mostraba una especie de anillo. Eso le hizo sonrojar un poco a Lola ¿había sido eso una propuesta de matrimonio? Imaginar a su hermano haciendo algo así, hacía que su corazón latiera.

Se levantó silenciosamente de su cama, para así evitar ser cuestionada por su gemela sobre donde se dirigía.

Salió de su habitación y miro la puerta al lado de su cuarto. Con mucha cautela entro en la habitación de su hermano, noto que dormía tranquilamente aun con las incomodas vendas.

Lola se sintió feliz al ver que mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de todo, como si la incomodidad de su herida y las vendas no significaran nada para el muchacho de cabello blanco.

Se acercó a la cama y cuidadosamente se subió en ella, tratando de no incomodar a su hermano. Al menos para su suerte, estaba profundamente dormido y no noto cuando se movió entre las sabanas y se acostó junto a él.

Se sentía tan cómoda y cálida al estar tan cerca de él y sus mejillas enrojecieron al mirar su rostro. Por un momento se quedó mirándole con mucho cariño, que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano le miraba algo sorprendido por verla en su cama. La pequeña maldijo nuevamente por ser algo imprudente.

-¿Lola? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla otra vez? – Pregunto el chico

-N-n-no es s-solo que yo… – Lola suspiro, no debía intentar mentirle a su hermano, sabiendo que lo notaria, así que se sinceró – solo q-quería dormir contigo nada mas ¿Puedo quedarme contigo LInky? – No quería incomodarlo aun sabiendo que aún estaba herid.

No esperaba que una de sus hermanas menores quisiera dormir con él por voluntad propia y no por alguna necesidad y el hecho de que fuera Lola era algo que para él le alegraba. Así que sin pensarlo mucho y sin darle importancia a su incomoda herida, le dijo:

-Claro, no tengo problemas, solo ten cuidado cuando sientas la necesidad de moverte ¿sí?.

Lola asintió, con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro ante la afirmativa de su hermano mayor. Lo abrazo un poco mientras el, correspondió de igual manera con cuidado de no lastimarse.

Ambos con el tiempo se quedaron dormidos finalmente, esperando que el siguiente día sea mucho mejor para ambos luego de lo que vivieron en el anterior. Sin que lo supieran, Lucy les contemplaba con una leve sonrisa mientras se preparaba para otra noche de escritura.

 **Este capítulo fue más relajado y continuando con grandes dosis de azúcar como acostumbro escribir. El próximo veremos completamente cómo Lola demostrara su gratitud con su hermano de varias maneras (no malpiensen jajaja). Además de otras sorpresas a futuro, algunas que pondrán en problemas a ambos chicos.**

 **Lo de Lucy y si posibilidad de tener su oportunidad con Lincoln aun será algo que estoy pensando, aunque de igual manera la pareja principal es el Lolacoln.**

 **Ahora a responder a algunos de sus reviews:**

 **F726: Jeje es bueno saber que la historia te hiciera apreciar este ship, espero sigas disfrutándolo con los capítulos venideros**

 **Sergex: Gracias por tus palabras. Sip, tengo aún mucho que aprender sobre cómo escribir correctamente una historia. Apreciare cualquier consejo para mejorar y aprender mejor sobre la gramática. Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **t10507: Leni será un apoyo menor de momento, pero no significa que con el tiempo sea de gran ayuda para Lola. Saludos y espero disfrutes de este capítulo.**

 **augustospiller: Soy algo lento pero si, aun continua y espero este capítulo te guste aunque sea más calmado.**

 **RCurrent: Gracias por tan hermosas palabras, quizás al concluirla arregle esos errores en lo que aprendo a mejorar mi escritura. Me gusta dar un aire más dulce y romántico al Loudcest que algo meramente sexual, disfruto leer ese tipo de historias más que las que son solo lemon (aunque tampoco las desprecio jeje). De ponerlo quizás más adelante, aunque quizás en un salto de tiempo donde estén un poco mayores o quién sabe. Espero el capítulo sea de tu deleite.**

 **ImperialStar: Totalmente amigo, se ganó ese puesto con sudor y sangre (literalmente jaja). Disfruta de esta continuación amigo.**

 **Shadow 13: Gracias por leer. Espero este capítulo resuelva tus dudas sobre de momento Lori, Luna y un poco de Leni. Gracias por el cumplido sobre mis dibujos, cada día trato de dar lo mejor en ellos. Sobre los que mencionas, algunos debíeron borrarlos de mi red Devianart por lo que quizás no los hayas visto.**

 **Ficlover93: Gracias por tu comentario buen amigo. Entiendo, en ocasiones a veces se me escapan detalles aunque los revise constantemente, espero este capítulo tenga mejor escritura o al menos mejor que las anteriores. En el siguiente habrá momentos divertidos en el siguiente o espero logren serlos.**

 **TLHfan: y tu gracias por comentar nuevamente compañero. Este capítulo es más tranquilo pero dando un poco de detalles sobre algunas hermanas con respecto a lo que piensan (bajo su punto de vista) sobre lo de Lola y momentos entre algunas de ellas y nuestros protagonistas. Espero te guste y también espero leer tus opiniones sobre él. Con respecto al dibujo. Eres el primero en acertar jajaja. Gracias por el aprecio a mi historia y descuida que pronto veremos a una Lola enfermera.**

 **20yy: Gracias por tus comentarios. Si, este ship me encanta hasta considerarlo mi OTP prácticamente. Espero te gusten los próximos este capítulos cuando llegue a leerlo pronto.**

 **Bien, tratare de tener el siguiente para el mes entrante si tengo la posibilidad de no tardar en desarrollarlo. También planear hacer más one-shot. De hecho el siguiente que escribiré será donde pruebe mis habilidades para escribir un Lemon. El ship que decidí para este sería un Loricoln. Tratare de probar diversos géneros para aplicar mis conocimientos y ver si soy capaz de escribirlos correctamente y cuáles no.**

 **Sin más que agregar, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre aceptare las críticas que vayan dejándome. Si tienen algún consejo que compartirme para mejorar puedes hacerlo por los reviews o por MP. Hasta entonces, nos veremos en la siguiente continuación amigos lectores.**

 **Saludos y Suerte.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saludos. Lamento la larga ausencia con la historia, la falta de inspiración y las nuevas ideas de mis dibujos me han quitado mucho tiempo para escribir la historia, pero finalmente la tengo lista para ustedes, sin más los veré abajo donde daré algunos datos de este capítulo. Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Capítulo 8: Pequeño Conflicto y Una Oportunidad**

 **By Julex93**

Una nueva mañana se hacía presente en la residencia Loud y en toda Royal Woods, el sol recién mostraba su cálida luz mañanera e iluminando los cielos una vez más.

Lincoln y Lola aún seguían durmiendo plácidamente, ambos aun inmersos en el mundo de los sueños. Lola se sentía tan cómoda y feliz mientras seguida abrazando a su querido hermano mientras el chico mostraba una leve sonrisa, como si algo le impidiera sonreír con plenitud. Debido a la incomodidad del yeso en su brazo, aunque logro acomodarse nuevamente para sentirse mejor.

La pequeña rubia poco a poco empezó a removerse y abrir los ojos lentamente. Bostezo un poco y miro a su hermano. No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al verlo tan tranquilo y con una sonrisa. Se veía hermoso desde su punto de vista.

Nuevamente había soñado el mismo sueño de siempre, pero esta vez había llegado aún más lejos que en otras ocasiones, esta vez ella y Lincoln encontrándose en el altar. Acompañada de su familia y amigos o los pocos que tenía. Su sueño había terminado cuando estuvo a punto de besarle en los labios.

Recordar eso hizo que su rostro se pusiera rojo al imaginar tal escenario entre ella y Lincoln. No es que la idea le desagradara, pero no sabía si algo así entre hermanos podía pasar. Tendría que preguntarles después a sus dos hermanas de confianza si algo como casarse era realmente posible.

Se incorporó un poco, sentándose y mirando a su hermano otra vez. Le parecía raro que no se despertara antes que ella como era de costumbre, le miro nuevamente y noto que el chico empezaba a moverse para estar más cómodo en su cama. Miro su rostro y noto como aún mantenía una leve sonrisa. A pesar de la hora, no quería despertarlo en ese momento y más ahora que estaba aún recuperándose de su herida, se le acercó al rostro y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla mientras exclamaba unas leves palabras.

– Descansa, mi Linky – Dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus pequeñas mejillas.

Aquel contacto, sí que ella quisiera, hizo que el chico levemente abriera los ojos y mirara el deslumbrante y hermoso rostro de su hermanita. Lola se dio cuenta de ello. Se culpó internamente por despertarlo y aparto su mirada rápidamente y teniendo su cara un poco más colorada que antes después de haber tenido su rostro tan cerca.

– Buenos días, Lola. – Dijo mientras se incorporaba con algo de dificultad.

– Hola Lincoln….Perdón si te desperté – Su sonrojo disminuyo luego de un momento mientras se disculpaba.

– Oh, no te preocupes – Acaricio dulcemente la cabeza de su hermanita con su mano sana, se sentía tan bien hacerlo – Tampoco quisiera quedarme en cama todo el día – Respondió animándole – Aunque si me siento algo agotado – Dijo mientras puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

Lola escucho eso y noto como su hermano a pesar de su humor, lucia extraño. Como si se sintiera débil y agotado.

– Lincoln ¿Estas bien? – Se acercó a él, ya preocupada por el estado de su amado hermano.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta de la habitación de su hermano fue abierta por su hermana Lori.

– Buenos días, Lincoln. ¿Cómo te…? – Observo a Lola y Lincoln en la cama. Sorprendiéndola – Lola ¿Qué haces aquí y que le pasa a Lincoln? – Miro como el chico volvió a recostarse. Lo que hizo que se preocupara

– No lo sé…–- Se sentía impotente al verlo de ese modo – Se empezó a sentir mal luego de despertarse.

– Tranquila, déjame revisarle.

Lori entonces se acercó a su hermano mientras Lola se hacia un lado. Se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba al posar su mano sobre la frente del chico y sentir su temperatura.

–Tiene algo de fiebre – Dijo mientras aún tenía su mano sobre su frente – Debió darle después de lo ocurrido ayer seguramente – Se incorporó de la cama de Lincoln – Buscare a Mamá y a Lisa por si acaso. Ya regreso – Salió de la habitación.

Lola asintió y se quedó con su hermano, acaricio su mano con suavidad. El pensar que su hermano se habría enfermado por culpa de ese animal le daba miedo, solo esperaba que no fuera algo realmente grave cuando lo revisen mejor.

 **-o-**

Lincoln se encontraba siendo atendido por su madre e inspeccionado por Lisa (quien miraba el estado del brazo) mientras Lola, su padre y el resto de sus hermanas esperaban que todo estuviera bien con su hermanito. Lola era la única que se mantenía cerca de él mientras era revisado, cosa que solo Lana noto sospechoso.

– Bien, solo pareces tener fiebre hijo y según lo que investigo Lisa, afortunadamente no fue a causa de la mordida que sufriste– Retiro el termómetro de la boca de su hijo – y por lo que nos contestes anoche, quizás fue cuando Lana y tu cayeron ene se pequeño charco.

– Vaya es un alivio. – Dijo el chico al saber que no correría riesgo al igual que el resto y Lola quien suspiro felizmente. Lisa termino de revisar su brazo, volviéndolo a enyesar.

– Aun así tu fiebre es algo fuerte y con tu brazo aun recuperándose estarás indispuesto para ciertas actividades, y si mis cálculos no fallan estarás mejor totalmente en una semana – Afirmo acomodándose sus lentes mientras bajaba de la cama.

Lincoln asintió, quizás estar una semana en casa no sería problema aunque no pudiera hacer ciertas cosas que necesite usar ambos brazos.

– Bien. Llamare a tu escuela para reportar que estarás indispuesto, cariño. Por ahora descansa – Dijo mientras salía de su habitación.

– Mientras yo te preparare algo para ayudarte con tu fiebre, campeón– Dijo el patriarca de la casa – Chicas, si quieren hacerle compañía adelante pero tengan cuidado – Se retiró a la planta baja.

El resto de las hermanas (con excepción de Lisa quien volvió a su habitación) estuvieron acompañándole mientras le daban su propia atención, en especial Lily quien estaba junto a Lincoln abrazándole. Aunque para el chico le era incomodo en ocasiones ser mimado por ellas la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo siempre disfrutaba su compañía por muy molesta que fuera. Después de todo, era su manera de mostrar su preocupación en ese momento.

– Me alegra saber que no fue nada grave al final lo que tuvieras – Hablo Lori sonriéndole.

– Si, aunque también tienes mucha suerte hermano, estarás en casa libre por una semana – Afirmo Luna

– Cierto. Una lástima que no puedas hacer alguna actividad física, ya quería que practicáramos un poco después de mucho – Fue ahora Lynn quien hablo. Lincoln rio por eso y dijo:

– Genial. Uno de los beneficios de estar incapacitado – Bromeo el chico. Ganándose una sonrisa y leves pero no débiles golpes por parte de su hermana castaña.

– Tonto. Solo espera a que te recuperes. Te hare sufrir como nunca – Sonrió.

– Auch –- Acaricio su brazo con media sonrisa en su rostro.

El resto de sus hermanas rieron ante ese momento. Aunque Lola no se veía tan contenta al ver a su hermana Lynn siendo así de ruda aun cuando no lo hizo sin mala intención. Sin mencionar que verlos con esa confianza le hacía despertar nuevamente sus celos.

– Esperemos mejores pronto Linc y procura no lastimarte otra vez o tendríamos que ponerte vendas hasta quedar "Momificado" ¿Entiendes? – Fue el comentario de Luan entre risas

– ¿Lincoln sería una momia? Eso como que sería raro y aterrador – Dijo Leni algo asustada

– No sería tan malo que fuera aterrador – Menciono Lucy con una ligera sonrisa.

– Es solo un chiste Leni, aunque uno muy malo – Aclaro Lori a su hermana menor, Luan solo siguió riendo por su chiste.

– Más bien eso sería gracioso de ver, no podría ni moverse estando todo vendado, que hasta chocaría contra las paredes como Leni – Comento Lana entre risas junto al resto

– Si como yo… ¡Oye! – Replico molesta haciéndoles reír

– ¡Pues a mí no se me haría gracioso!…

Todos miraron sorprendida a Lola, quien se mostraba molesta por ese último comentario de su gemela

– Vamos Little Sis, solo fue una broma – Comento Luna

Ella solo se limitó a voltear molesta mientras Luna le miraba extraña. Lori solo suspiro y hablo:

– Bien, ya dejemos a Lincoln descansar, se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela. Así que prepárense y bajen de inmediato – Ordeno a sus hermanos

Todas salieron de su habitación del chico, mientras Lori se llevaba a Lily quien se durmió mientras acompañaba a Lincoln. Noto que Lola aun permanecía junto a él.

– Tu también Lola, ven – Dijo mirando a su hermanita

– Pero, yo quiero seguir acompañándolo– Dijo Lola

– Estará bien Lola –- Hablo la mayor – Solo necesita reposo y cuidarse, no te preocupes tanto.

– ¿Y si su fiebre aumenta o si se lastima tratando de hacer algo? No quiero verlo otra vez lastimado.

Su mirada llena de preocupación llamo la atención de Lori, nunca le había visto tan preocupada por su hermano, ni siquiera cuando sufrió otros accidentes anteriormente, aunque esta es la primera vez que sufría uno como este. Lincoln al ver esto intervino:

– Descuida Lola, yo estaré bien. Ve a la escuela, no me pasara nada. Te lo prometo – Lola le observo, logrando que estuviera más tranquila pero no menos preocupada.

– ¿Seguro Lincoln?...

– Si, es más – Se incorporó en el borde de la cama – que tal cuando vuelvas, hacemos algo juntos. Hace tiempo no tenemos una fiesta de Té. ¿Qué dices? My Lady – Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Lola se sonrojo y sonrió levemente. . Aun le preocupaba su estado pero tenía razón. Era alguien capaz de cuidarse solo y seguro sabría hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Lori noto como Lola se calmó tan pronto su hermano le mostro que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Pero lo que más le extraño es la mirada con que su hermanita miraba a Lincoln. Ella solo conocía ese tipo de miradas o quizás su vista la estaba engañando

– _No, eso literalmente sería muy exagerado y rebuscado. Además es solo una niña"_ – Pensó

Lola entonces salió junto a ella y se despidió de Lincoln mientras se iba a preparar para ir a su escuela. El chico entonces se recostó nuevamente mientras relajaba su mente. Sería una semana algo larga de recuperación pero con su querida Lola y sus hermanas, seguro estaría bien. Aunque…

" _Por qué pensé en Lola primero… creo que la fiebre me está afectando mucho"_ – Se preguntó mentalmente.

 **-o-**

El día transcurría con normalidad (y con algo de ruido) en las aulas de la primaria de Royal Woods, aunque no tanto para algunas de las Louds, en espacial para cierta princesa, quien en medo del ruido de los estudiantes (quienes aún esperaban a su profesor) solo miraba hacia la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos, entre ellos el cómo seguir ganados el corazón de su hermano y también como compensarle por haberle salvado.

Sabía de antemano que él era alguien que podía valerse por sí mismo, pero con todo lo vivido hasta ahora, quería devolverle todo ese cariño y amor. Debía demostrarle que el amor que sentía por él y así él podría ganarse su corazón. Suspiro levemente mientras una torpe sonrisa se hacía presente en su cara.

Casi nadie le prestó atención a su extraño comportamiento desde que llego y solo algunas de sus pocas amigas le preguntaban del por qué se encontraba en ese estado, limitándose a contestarles con alguna mentira. Por lo que la dejaron en paz y también evitar provocar su ira.

Solo Lana (quien se encontraba quitando las gomas de mascar debajo de los pupitres para comérselas) y cierta niña de cabellera pelirroja con un moño morado en su cabeza seguían prestándole aun atención. Después de tomar su quita goma de mascar, Lana se dirigió hacia ella:

– Vaya, sí que estas más rara que de costumbre, Lola – Se sentó en su pupitre al lado de su gemela –- Déjame adivinar ¿Es por Lincoln, Cierto? – Eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la rubia

– ¡No! quiero decir… ¿Son tan obvia? –- Dijo mostrando una risa nerviosa

– Demasiado, parece que es lo único que piensas hermana – Le ofreció una goma algo sucia –- ¿Quieres?

– -Primero ¡Qué Asco Lana! –- Dijo haciendo una mueca – Segundo, es normal, solo me preocupo por él, después de todo aun me siento culpable…– Si bien mintió, no era totalmente una mentira su aun presente preocupación.

– Por eso lo digo y vamos, ya Lincoln dijo que estará bien, él sabe cuidarse muy bien de todos modos – Le dio palmadas en su espalda – No es como si estuviera totalmente incapacitado.

Lola se quedó callada mirando su pupitre mientras Lana estaba mirándola, Lana pensó en que era el momento de preguntarle directamente sobre ese extraño apego que tenía por su hermano mayor , todavía dudaba en lo que Lynn le conto pero a pesar de todo, quería confirmarlo por medio de su propia gemela. Pero más que todo porque se sentía que ya eran tan unidas como antes.

– Oye Lola – La mencionada le miro – ¿Por qué desde hace tiempo esta tan apegada a Lincoln? Quiero decir, sé que ya se llevan mucho mejor que antes pero pareciera que no pudieras despegarte de él, ni siquiera hemos jugado tanto como antes – Eso ultimo lo dijo con un poco de tristeza – No sé si sea algún trato que tengas con él o algo por el estilo o si es una especie de secreto entre ustedes, pero te prometo que no le diré a nadie si lo es. Dímelo ¿sí?

Lola pudo notar la tristeza de su gemela, sabía que últimamente no se habían relacionado tanto como antes y eso también le dolía, era su gemela, su conexión era mucho más cercana que con cualquiera del resto de sus hermanas. Pero no se sentía con el valor para decirle algo tan grande como confesarle que estaba enamorada de su hermano mayor. Había pensado en decírselo antes, pero por muy que fuera su gemela no fue capaz de hacerlo. Temiendo que a diferencia de Leni o Lucy, ella quizás reaccionaria diferente a ellas y. Le dolía tener que ocultarle eso a quien consideraba su mejor amiga dentro de su familia.

– Yo…no puedo decírtelo – Dijo temerosa

– ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en que pueda guardar ese secreto? – Se mostraba algo dolida por esa respuesta

– No es eso. Lana.

– ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dices? – Insistió. Lola solo negada con la cabeza

– Es que es…algo serio y muy secreto como para decírtelo – Lana frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta.

– ¿Tanto como para no contárselo a tu gemela? – Su tono cambio a uno algo molesto pero triste. Realmente pareciera que Lola no confiara en ella aun siendo las más unidas.

Lola miro algo triste al verla así, realmente no quería que ella desconfiara de ella de ese modo. Antes de que ella dijera algo, Lana volvió a hablar.

– Eres mi mejor amiga Lola, me decepciona que no confíes lo suficiente en mi para guardar un secreto tan grande – Miro hacia otro lado molesta – Yo siempre te digo mis cosas y secretos, como cuando use los zapatos de papa como refugio para mis insectos, pero desde que estas con Lincoln, ya no lo haces, en serio me decepcionas hermana…

– Lana, Yo solo… – No sabía que decir en ese instante por la pena y tristeza que sentía por ella.

– No digas nada…– Le detuvo – Si no quiere decirlo está bien, pero dudo que confié en ti nuevamente para guardar mis secretos o para algún favor

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo para arreglar su situación, su profesor a cargo había llegado por lo que todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus asientos. Durante el resto de la clase, Lana ignoro a Lola mientras ella solo suspiraba tristemente.

– _Lo siento, Lana…_

Durante la hora del recreo, Lola estuvo buscando a su gemela para seguir su conversación ya que la fontanera salió antes al sonar la campana. Al no encontrarla ni siquiera en los basureros que ella frecuentaba. Triste, regreso al comedor de la escuela y se sentó en una mesa apartada. Se sintió arrepentida al no decirle la verdad sobre su cercanía a Lincoln, justo cuando ambas se habían disculpado por aquella absurda pelea en el parque. Suspiro pesadamente, ya buscaría la manera de arreglar las cosas con ella después.

– ¡Lola, al fin te encuentro! – Dijo una chica morena con vestido aguamarina y una tiara dorada.

– Roxanne– Dijo el nombre de la chica a su lado.

Ella era su amiga más cercana fuera de su círculo familiar y de las pocas que no le temían a su aterrador carácter, se conocen desde hace dos años en los certámenes, era un año mayor que Lola y estaba un grado mayor que ella y ambas regularmente comen juntas en los recesos. Su carácter es lo contrario al de ella pero ambas se llevan muy bien.

– Te había estado buscando desde que saliste apresuradamente de tu aula ¿Está todo bien? – Dijo preocupada

– Si…bueno no, solo tengo un problema con Lana, eso es todo – Respondió triste

– Entiendo…y por lo visto es serio esta vez – Lola asintió – Descuida, seguro todo saldrá bien –- Le dedico una sonrisa llena de confianza.

– Gracias. Eso espero, muy pocas veces nos peleamos enserio – Correspondió su sonrisa aunque fuera a medias.

– -Todo saldrá bien, cuentas conmigo querida amiga – Le dio una palmada en la espalda –- si no yo me encargare de hablar con ella para saber que sucedió y-…

– ¡No! – Dijo apresuradamente sorprendiendo a su amiga – Quiero decir, deja que yo arregle esto, solo necesitare tiempo –- Roxanne asintió aunque le extraño esa reacción.

– De acuerdo. Por cierta Lola ¿Qué te ha tenido tan pensativa desde que llegaste? ¿Es acaso ese chico Winston otra vez? Sé que él te gustaba ¿no?– Dijo mientras rio un poco al ver la expresión sonrojada de Lola

– Eh…Si, si es el… es un chico lindo – Dijo nerviosa mientras en su mente la cara de su hermano se hacía presente – _Si supieras la verdad…–_ Pensó.

Lola había olvidado a ese chico desde hace ya meses, a pesar de que le había dado sutilmente esa carta, nunca puso quien se la dio específicamente, un error que cometió al igual que las demás. Y ahora que nacieron recientemente sus sentimientos por Lincoln ya no mostraban un interés en él. No era un mal chico pero nunca lo conoció del todo más que durante sus presentaciones.

– Sí que lo es, muchas suspiran por él, pero seguro tendrás oportunidad con el algún día – Lola solo se limitó a asentir, no queriendo que sospechara sobre su poco interés en el rubio.

Durante el resto del recreo ambas conversaron sobre sus próximos certámenes y sobre su vida fuera de los concursos, no tenía cuidado en compartir sus secretos de belleza con ella ya que no era tan competitiva como Lola la mayoría de las veces, aunque siempre quedaba en una posición alta en ello, incluso Lola cree que logre igualara a ella y a Lindsey. Al contrario que esta última quien era su mayor rival y enemiga, no tendría problemas en que ella llegara a superarle algún día, aunque no se la pondría fácil. Después de su conversación, ambas regresaron a sus respectivas aulas. Al menos su charla con su amiga le ayudo a sentirse mejor por ahora.

 **-o-**

El resto del día escolar paso rápido y el resto de hermanas regresaban a casa junto a Lori en Vanzilla. El trayecto se notaba sun poco menos ruidoso debido a la falta de peleas entre ambas gemelas (algo que Lori agradecía internamente). Lucy noto como Lana evitaba mirar a Lola y esta mostraba tristeza al mirarla. Lana tampoco se venía tampoco alegre por lo visto, como si hubiera mucha energía negativa rodeándoles desde el punto de vista de Lucy, ya hablaría de eso con Lola sobre eso y otros asuntos relacionados con su hermano mayor.

Todos finalmente regresaron a su ruidoso hogar, cada una dirigiéndose a hacer sus cosas. Lola fue la última entrar a casa, se quedó pensando en lo que ella y su amado Lincoln harían y en cómo hacer que Lana vuelva hablarle. Esto último lo arreglaría cuando ella se encuentre más calmada, ahora trataría de aprovechar el tiempo con él.

Al entrar noto que no había nadie en la sala principal más que Lily jugando con sus juguetes, suponiendo que todas ya se encontraban en la planta alta. Justo cuando se dirigía también hacia arriba, una voz le llamo desde el comedor, era Lincoln quien estaba sentado en medio de las sillas armando un pequeño mazo de naipes de Ace Savy.

– Hola Lola ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – Saludo tranquilamente

Lola sonrió al encontrarlo en la sala, su presencia le tranquilizo después de haber tenido sus problemas con su gemela.

– Hola Linky – Dijo cariñosamente – ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

–-SI, he podido hacer todo desde que salieron, a excepción de bañarme sin que empapara el yeso de mi brazo. Mama se ofreció a ayudarme aunque fue algo incómodo y vergonzoso– Dijo recordando ese momento, Lola solo rio un poco.

– Entiendo, odiaría estar en tu lugar – Bromeo, cosa que hizo reír al muchacho – ¿Y qué andabas haciendo? – Lincoln solo colocaba otra carta en la montaña que había formado

– Solo armaba esto mientras te esperaba desde que termine de hacer algunas tareas sencillas, y solo me falta esta carta – Al momento de colocarla y justo cuando pensó que estaría completa para su alegría, un estruendo hizo que se viniera abajo, cortesía de Lisa – Rayos…– Dijo al ver su obra destruida

Lola le sorprendió que estuviera esperándole, le hacía feliz ver que su amado hermano disfrutaba de su compañía aún más de lo que ella pensaba. Lola ayudo a Lincoln a recoger algunas de sus cartas que cayeron al piso y se las entrego

– Gracias Lola – Recibió las cartas – Bien ¿Lista para nuestra fiesta de Te? – Dijo amablemente mientras ella asentía con alegría por el tiempo compartido que tendrían pronto.

Justo cuando intentaba levantar de su asiento, un nuevo estruendo mucho más grande hizo temblar la casa que hizo el chico cayera abruptamente por ese estruendo mientras Lola caía de espaldas pero ignoro su dolor en el trasero al ver a su hermano quejarse.

– ¡¿Lincoln, estas bien?! – Le ayudo a levantarse mientras preocupada le revisaba.

– Si ¿pero qué ocurre allá arriba? – Dijo aun con una mueca de dolor por la caída y el pequeño golpe en su brazo

Lola gruño al imaginar que aquel estruendo era obra de su hermana menor Lisa, así que sin más se acercó a las escaleras y grito colérica.

– ¡LISA, TEN MAS CUIDADO CON TUS TONTOS EXPERIMENTOS, CASI SE LASTIMA LINCOLN CON ESE ESTRUENDO! – Lisa salió algo sucia de polvo y dijo.

– Lo siento unidad fraternal, tuve un pequeño error de cálculos con algunos químicos que use para crear un químico que necesito. Además descuida no creo que pasara nada grave – Dijo sacudiéndose algo de los residuos.

– ¡Pues gracias a eso Lincoln se golpeó en su brazo por tu estúpido experimento¡ – Dijo aun furiosa, mientras Lisa miraba calmada la situación

–-Ya, Lola no te preocupes, solo fue un leve golpe – Le dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarle mientras Lisa se retiraba –- Vamos a tu habitación –- La tomo por su mano mientras esta al sentir el contacto se calmó rápidamente y se sonrojo rápidamente

– S-si claro – Dijo sonriendo torpemente

Ambos subieron a la planta superior, notaron el humo saliendo del cuarto de Lisa. Lincoln suspiro mientras Lola gruño molesta todavía con su hermana genio. Notaron a Lana quien salió de la habitación a la que se dirigían, acompañada de su sapo Hops encima de su cabeza. Lana los observo, Lincoln le sonrió mientras Lola le miro algo triste, Lana hizo una mueca de molestia al verlos tomados de la mano.

– Hola Lana ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

" _Fatal al tener a una hermana poco confiable como Lola_ " – Pensó mientras contestaba a su hermano–- Bien, encontré muchos chicles en los pupitres de la escuela, veintitrés esta vez. ¿Genial no?

– Vaya, eso suena…genial – Dijo con una leve mueca de asco

– Bien, supongo que ustedes pasaran tiempo juntos otra vez ¿no? Bien ire a jugar afuera antes de que me usen como maid o algo de princesas – Paso al lado de ambos mientras miraba a Lola con decepción. Ella solo suspiro después de eso. Sintió que las cosas con su gemela serán más difíciles que antes.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto Lincoln al verla suspirar. Ella solo negó con su cabeza y dijo

–No nada, vamos – Dijo dejando extrañado a Lincoln quien fue junto a ella

Ambos hermanos estuvieron pasándolo bien durante la tarde, siendo Lincoln quien disfrutaba de los pastelillos que había preparado para ambos a la vez que ambos disfrutaban de su compañía. Lincoln le agradaba ver que Lola trataba de consentirle en todo momento. Lola le hacía feliz que su hermano se divirtiera junto a ella. Amaba lo dedicado que era aun cuando estaba un poco limitado por su condición. Después de unas dos horas, Lincoln se preparó para retirarse para decepción de la pequeña Lola.

– ¿En serio te retiraras Linky? – Pregunto aun sabiendo que había pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Lincoln solo le miro tranquilamente

– Sí, estoy algo agotado y es difícil hacer otras cosas con mi brazo enyesado además de la fiebre, más de lo que imaginaba, pero descuida ya podremos hacerlo en otra ocasión – Lola solo se entristeció al saber ese detalle

– Entiendo…lo siento por hacerte pasar por eso… – El chico solo acaricio su cabecita

– Descuida Lola y no estés triste Lola, yo fui quien estuvo dispuesto a pasarlo junto a ti, así que no te sientas mal. Quiero verte sonreír ¿De acuerdo?

Ella le dio esa sonrisa y ambos se despidieron finalmente mientras Lola suspiraba al verlo irse. Realmente deseaba seguir pasando tiempo con el de alguna manera sin que la escuela y sus hermanas estuvieran de por medio.

Fue entonces que recordó sus clases especiales que realizaba para tener tiempo para sus concursos. Si bien su madre las había programado para la siguiente semana, quizás podría llegar a un acuerdo para que las tuviera en lo que se recupera Lincoln y así pasar tiempo con él y también retomaba el tiempo para prepararse para su futuro certamen. Así podría pasar aprovechar su compañía y quizás lograr algún avance con él. Era un plan perfecto

– Si, _Seguro eso funcionara_ – Pensó

 **-o-**

Lola bajo hacia la planta principal en dirección al comedor, noto a, su madre continuaba escribiendo su libro. Fue entonces que llamo su atención jalando suavemente su pantalón. Rita dejo lo que hacía y miro a su princesa.

– ¿Qué ocurre cariño? – Pegunto la mujer mientras su hija empezó a hablar

– Mami ¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre mi semana de clases especiales? – Pregunto

– Por supuesto ¿De qué quieres hablar sobre eso? ¿Algún inconveniente?

– No en realidad, solo quería saber si podemos pasarlas para esta semana, quisiera prepararme para mis concursos un poco más rápido y bueno… quisiera hacerle compañía a Lincoln después de todo lo que paso y quisiera cuidar de él. ¿Qué dices mami?

A Rita le sorprendió no tanto sobre el programar sus clases para esta semana, si no lo dispuesta que estaba en cuidar a su hermano. Se mostró sumamente orgullosa de su pequeña al ser alguien tan caritativa de hacerle compañía a su hermano mayor sin imaginar los verdaderos e íntimos deseos de su hija menor. Luego de pensarlo respondió

– Vaya hija, me siento orgullosa de que seas más dedicada a tus concursos y en especial que desees cuidar a tu hermano. Bien…creo que puedo hacer esta excepción mientras puedas dar mejor rendimiento en sus tareas y en tu preparación para los concursos. Mañana empezaras con tus clases hija, da lo mejor de ti – Dijo mientras le sonreía

– ¿En serio? ¡Gracias Mami! – Grito mientras abrazo a su progenitora quien no dudo en corresponderle. – Y descuida, esta princesa da siempre su cien por ciento– Dijo orgullosa de si misma

–Seguro que sí y seguro tu compañía hará que tu hermano se mejore, me alegra ver que se lleven tan bien ahora – Le hacía feliz también este hecho, antes no tenían un trato tan bueno como ahora.

Lola se retiró felizmente, tuvo suerte de que lograra convencerla, aunque no le extrañaba que su madre correspondiera a su petición cuando siempre le había demostrado ser buena estudiante y en sus pasarelas aun cuando ya ha perdido una vez y además, ahora podría tener la oportunidad de tener tiempo con su querido Lincoln.

Mientras subía a su habitación no noto a Lucy quien estaba detrás de las escaleras feliz por su hermana mientras volvía a los ductos, esperaba ponerse al corriente con Lola. Tampoco a Lana quien estaba en la cocina buscando un vaso de agua y escucho la conversación, se mostraba muy molesta al escuchar la conversación mientras su rana le trataba de calmar con caricias mientras esta volvía al jardín. Pensando en que quizás Lynn tenía razón y su gemela está enamorada de su hermano…pero aun no podía llegar a creerlo hasta no ver una prueba más, lo único que sentía en ahora eran celos hacia Lincoln…

Lola regreso a su habitación y busco dentro de la almohada de su cama el dibujo algo arrugado de ella y Lincoln. Lo abrazo con mucho cariño, ya esperando que fuera mañana para comenzar con sus días al lado de su príncipe blanco.

– Esta vez yo le devolveré el favor por todo lo que ha hecho por mí…– Beso el dibujo y lo guardo nuevamente en su almohada por seguridad, mientras se acostaba en su cama. Quedándose dormida en el proceso.

 **-o-**

 **Otro capítulo terminado. Hice algunos cambios a cómo iba a plasmarlo al principio y agregue algunos detalles nuevos, como introducir a la amiga de Lola aparecida en Friendzy, así como un nuevo conflicto de Lana con Lola. Quería ponerla a ella en una situación distinta a como se esperaría si sospechara de la relación de Lola y Lincoln. Poco a poco se verá más de su parte y quizás una sorpresa con la linda fontanera y celos.**

 **Bien, contestare algunos reviews ahora:**

 **F726: Lamentablemente tendrá ahora un nuevo conficto y esta vez será interesante de ver. Me alegra que te gustara el anterior y espero este te guste por igual compañero.**

 **Sergex: SI, las reacciones tendrán sus variaciones, en especial por parte de Lana en este capítulo. Espero lo disfrutes amigo.**

 **Doce Espadas: Lola es un amor al verse enamorada jeje, Ya veremos esa parte, quizás lo de Lana en este capítulo te deje pensando en la posibilidad o quizás sea algo más sencillo.**

 **J0nas Nagera: Descuide compañero, mientras pueda leerlos aunque se tarde estará bien por mí. Espero este capítulo te guste y deje pensando en lo que se vendrá más adelante. Y posiblemente ellas dos no serán las únicas aliadas para la princesa.**

 **Andrew579: Quizás no sea tan agresiva o temperamental como en la serie, más que nada por sus sentimientos ha cambiado de ese modo. Aun así hubo un poco de ello en este capítulo, Espero te guste.**

 **Shadow 13: Je, probablemente pueda que lo tomen así, a menos que ambas demuestren defenderle aunque quizás eso solo lo hunda más xD. Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. Ya en el otro podremos ver a esa Lola, creo que hare un redibujo de ello a futuro.**

 **Ficlover93: La mayoría cree que es una fase, solo dos de ellas y porcalmente una o dos más le den su apoyo. Espero te guste este capítulo amigo.**

 **Bakunonosor: Gracias y será de a poco mi estimado, espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **t10507: Disfruta de este nuevo capítulo mi buen, espero te parezca entretenido.**

 **En fin, espero no tardar con el próximo esta vez, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo para entonces. Dejen sus críticas tanto positivas como negativas y consejos para seguir mejorando y darles una historia mejor para ustedes gente.**

 **¡Saludos y Suerte!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saludos nuevamente, lamento la LARGA espera por esto nuevo capítulo, no los aburriré tanto con explicaciones hasta el final del fic. Así que disfruten la lectura y nos veremos abajo gente.**

 **Capítulo 9: Cuidando a Mi Salvador**

By Julex93

Un nuevo día se abría paso para los residentes de Royal Woods, todos y cada uno de ellos se preparaban para comenzar un nuevo día en sus escuelas y trabajos. La familia Loud no era la excepción, aun cuando algunos de ellos quisieran seguir pegados en sus camas y viajar a los brazos de Morfeo, sus obligaciones les llamaban.

Lori y sus hermanas estaban camino a la escuela Vanzilla para otro día aburrido de clases. Sin embargo, una de ellas no estaba presente este día junto a ellas, para sorpresa de la mayoria.

– ¿Así que…Lola no vendrá con nosotras a la es cuela esta semana? – Dijo Lynn quien jugaba con una pelota de béisbol

– Así es – Hablo Lucy – le pidió a nuestra madre que se le adelantara sus clases en casa para esta semana – Respondió mientras continuaba leyendo un nuevo libro de ocultismo que consiguió recientemente.

Lucy y Lola habían hablado sobre lo ocurrido en su día después de la cena, también aprovecho para contarse que Leni ya sabía sobre sus sentimientos por su Lincoln y como reacciono a ellos. Le sorprendió que Leni lo tomara tan bien, pero luego pensó que en su inocencia no vería algo malo en ese tipo de amor o quizás la subestimaba un poco, le intrigaba la mente de su hermana mayor.

– Que extraño ¿acaso sus certámenes se adelantaron o algo así? – Hablo Luan en la parte trasera de donde se encontraban sus hermanas menores.

– Seguramente solo quería prepararse antes de tiempo ya sabes, así dará una mejor impresión – Siguió Luna quien ajustaba las cuerdas de su guitarra

–Concuerdo hermana mayor – Lisa prosiguió – Ella siempre busca mejorar su rendimiento y más cuando se trata de sus concursos, incluso ha llegado a tener un buen promedio para los estándares básicos de una estudiante de su clase.

– Sea como sea, fue su decisión chicas, no le demos tantas vueltas al asunto – Respondió Lori algo molesta mientras mantenía su mirada al frente. En parte porque también pensaba en lo mismo, lo cual llegaba a sentirse molesta.

– Calma Lori – Dijo Leni quien estaba a su lado dándole palmadas para calmarle– Chicas, es como dijo Luna solo quiere preparase mejor para sus futuros certámenes, además así también le hará compañía a Linky en su recuperación.

Mientras las chicas continuaban su debate sobre Lola. Lana se hallaba bastante callada mientras miraba hacia la ventanilla con una expresión notoriamente molesta, desde que supo que Lola se quedaría, supo que solo lo haría por su hermano más que por sus certámenes. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, le revolvía el estómago y enfurecía. No quería o no deseaba creer que realmente su gemela le gustara de verdad Lincoln.

Luan fue quien noto su silencio y se acercó al extremo que ella compartía con Lynn y Lucy.

– ¿Qué sucede Lana? Te veo muy "apagada" de lo normal esta mañana ¿entiendes? – Rio por lo bajo para molestia del resto – Pero en serio ¿estás bien? – Dijo esta vez preocupada

– No tengo nada Luan, solo no quiero hablar…– Dijo con un tono que denotaba molestia hacia su hermana comediante.

–De acuerdo…-Miro con extrañeza a la menor por su manera de responderle- pero ya sabes que si necesitas animarte un poco aquí estaré hermana – Le sonrió

Lana solo suspiro mientras aun miraba la ventanilla pensativa. Lucy le extraño verla de ese humor, normalmente no era de ponerse de ese humor a menos que se tratara de alguna pelea con Lola o no deseara bañarse algunas veces ¿Acaso se peleó con ella o sabía algo sobre lo de Lola? Tendría que vigilarla de cerca para averiguarlo. El resto del trayecto se mantuvo relativamente silencioso después de esa conversación.

 **-o-**

En la habitación de las gemelas, Lola recién se empezaba a despertar de su sueño de belleza, hace tiempo no tomaba uno luego de su anterior fallido concurso. Se quitó el antifaz y se estiro un poco antes de levantarse y empezar con su primer día en casa.

Noto que no se escuchaba ruido en el hogar, por lo que pensó que ya sus hermanas se habían ido. Miro su almohada y saco su dibujo, no importaba cuando lo mirara siempre le provocaba una gran felicidad y saber que podría hacerla realidad hacia que su corazón latiera.

Lo guardo nuevamente y tomo sus cosas y salió para tomar su ducha, agradeciendo que al no estar el resto de sus hermanas podría tomar su ducha sin interrupciones o sorpresas desagradables como Lana llena de Lodo, Lynn tapando el inodoro nuevamente o que Lori y Leni se tardara años en arreglarse, aunque ella no era la excepción en arreglarse tanto, Lori y Leni se tomaban más tiempo que ella por mucho.

Se detuvo a medio pasillo y volteo a la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln, deseaba poder verlo un momento pero quizás estaba aún dormido y no deseaba molestarle a estas horas. Antes de volver a su camino, logro escuchar risas en su habitación lo cual le extraño a la rubia menor.

Se acercó a la puerta y escucho de nuevo la voz de Ronnie desde la computadora. Eso sorprendió a Lola por el hecho de que halaran a estas horas de la mañana. Su hermano se encontraba charlando con la latina nuevamente, sonaban muy animados por lo que había escuchado. Lola sintió como la ira aumentaba mientras seguía escuchando la voz de aquella chica y su amado hermano tan felices…en especial cuando escucho de lo que hablaban.

– Vaya torpe, aun me cuesta creer lo que hicieses – Dijo la latina sonriendo – Pero es admirable como defendiste a tu hermana menor de ese pulgoso aun cuando logro morderte.

– Vamos, No fue la gran cosa – Sonrió apenado – Haría eso y más por mis hermanas. Y aunque me sigue doliendo el brazo por ello, lo valió. Además tú harías lo mismo ¿no? – Dijo mientras acariciaba su yeso.

– Si tienes razón torpe, pero no quita que eso fue un acto muy heroico de tu parte. Te felicito – alego la morena – Me pregunto si tambien harías lo mismo por alguna chica o no sé, por mí – Le guiño el ojo mientras contenía las ganas de reírse. Lincoln solo se sonrojo un poco.

–Bueno, sí, quizás, quiero decir… ¿¡ah?!

Escucho un golpe proveniente de su puerta, lo cual llamo la atención del chico quien ignoro la risa de Ronnie por un momento. Se levantó de la silla para abrirla y vio que no había nadie, lo cual le extraño en gran manera, ya que no era un golpe que haría alguna de sus mascotas, no podría haber sido su madre ya que estaba ocupada abajo y tampoco Lola debido a que aun debió tomar su siesta.

– _Debió ser mi imaginación_ …pero porque siento que alguien me mira, bueno no importa…– Pensó

Cerró la puerta y miro a monitor a su amiga, la cual empezó a hablarle:

– ¿Sucedió algo Lincoln?

–No, nada. Escuche un golpe en mi puerta, creí que habría sido Charles o Geo quien la golpeo – Respondió

–Entiendo. Oye, tengo que irme, necesito ayudar a Mama y a mi tía Frida con algunas cosas en casa e ir con Nikki y los demás a los árcades, aprovechando antes de empezar clases la otra semana – Lincoln asintió

– De acuerdo, hablaremos otro día y salúdame a Bobby – Sonrio

– Mejórate pronto torpe para torturarte en alguna futura visita y tu salúdame a Lori…– Dijo al escuchar el estruendo habitual de su hogar, notando como Carlota perseguía a Carl por quien sabe ahora y a Lalo persiguiendo a Sergio por quinta vez – Creo que la tendré difícil hoy. Bien Adiós – Cerro su video llamada.

Lincoln también cerró la suya y apago su laptop. Mientras salía hacia la cocina, pensó nuevamente en ese golpeteo, quizás no habría sido su imaginación como pensaba o quizás si habría sido alguna de sus inquietas mascotas.

Mientras bajaba, fue observado desde el baño por su hermana Lola, quien se había ocultado rápidamente después de su ataque de celos. Se reprendió así misma por casi ser descubierta de esa manera, pero aun no dejaba de pensar en esa insinuación de la amiga de su hermano y sentir ganas de golpearle. Trato de ya no pensar en ello, y prosiguió con su baño.

Agradecía internamente que ella ya no estaba en la ciudad y no vería a su hermano más que por una pantalla. No deseaba que su hermano estuviera con esa u otra chica. Debía aprovechar al máximo esta semana para que su hermano lograra sentir algo por ella. Era hora de demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo cuidaría de sus heridas mientras dure toda esta semana.

 **-o-**

Lincoln estaba en el comedor desayunando tranquilamente, no lo había hecho antes debido a que se había distraído con la llamada de Ronnie después de que había tomado un baño, aprovechando que solo quedaban su Madre, Lola y el en casa para darse ese lujo poco común de entrar sin largas filas de por medio.

Mientras disfrutaba de su cereal pensó en su amiga Ronnie, la extrañaba un poco desde que ella se mudó, recordó cuando le coqueteo durante su llamada, aunque lo haya hecho de broma, si bien se apeno ahora se le hacía gracioso. Le parecía una gran chica.

Antes sentía algo por ella después de sus experiencias pasadas, pero con los meses ha perdido un poco de interés por ella, más por haber conocido a otras chicas durante ese tiempo. Lastimosamente no ha tenido suerte con las chicas después de lo que paso con Stella, algo que lo hacía sentir un poco mal.

Trato de no pensar en eso, quizás aún no tenía su golpe de suerte todavía o quizás aún no ha llegado alguien que le corresponda como el desearía. Debía mantenerse positivo y darle tiempo a esas cosas como le había dicho su madre. Quizás llegaría después o estaría más cerca de lo que él esperaba.

Lola bajaba las escaleras y noto a su hermano desayunando, al verlo se sonrojo un poco. El chico noto su presencia y la invito a la mesa:

– Buenos días Lola, te guarde un poco de tu cereal favorito – Dijo mostrándole con su malo sana. La pequeña princesa se sentó a su lado recibiendo su plato

– Gracias Linky – Dijo sonriendo mientras daba un pequeño bocado con todo gusto– ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Pregunto

– Si, cada día ciento que el dolor disminuye, aunque sigue siendo incomodo usar el yeso, hasta me da picazón – Dijo mientras usaba su mano libre para rascar una pequeña zona, lo que le hizo gracia a Lola verlo hacer algo así.

– Me alegra saberlo, Linky – Dijo mirándole tiernamente mientras seguía degustando su cereal – Sabes…si necesitas algo solo dilo y lo hare por ti – Dijo

– No es necesario Lola, no quiero distraerte en tus estudios en casa – Dijo amablemente – Además, aun puedo hacer algunas cosas por mi mismo.

– Pero deseo hacerlo Lincoln, es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvarme – Respondió algo triste al recordar eso mientras le miraba de frente – No te preocupes, seguiré con mis estudios pero también estaré para ti en lo que necesites. Déjame ayudarte Por favor…

Lincoln la miro a sus ojos, notando que demostraba que deseaba ayudarle de corazón. No es que rechace su ayuda pero no quería que su gemela favorita le pusiera más atención a el que sus estudios, pero su mirada le hacía sentir extraño, como aquella vez en el parque hace unos días, sintió como su corazón latía levemente. Se preguntaba por qué su hermanita le provocaba esos sentimientos últimamente.

–Está bien – Respondió mientras suspiraba para calmar su corazón – Si necesito algo te lo diré Lola, lo prometo – Dijo sonriéndole, lo cual hizo muy feliz a la pequeña rubia, sonrisa que disfrutaba ver el chico

– ¡Gracias Lincoln! – Lo abrazo con todo el cariño que podía darte. – _"¡Lo sabía! Tendré mi oportunidad…_ " – Pensó mientras sonreía victoriosa.

Mientras se mantenían abrazados, Rita apareció con su bolso y vio la escena, provocándole ternura al ver a sus dos hijos demostrarse afecto.

– ¡Aww, pero que tierno se ven juntos mis pequeños bebes! – Respondió sorpresivamente detrás de ellos. Lo que hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente apenados, aunque Lola se sintió mucho más apenada por la situación que Lincoln...

– ¡B-Buenos días Mamá! – Respondió Lola algo nerviosa, cosa que noto un poco su madre.

– Hola mi princesa ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto con cierta curiosidad

– S-sí, todo está bien, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, ya veo donde saco Lucy ese hábito – Rio un poco, esperando que su madre no sospeche mucho – ¿No irías a trabajar hoy mami?

– No, tengo el día libre hoy cariño. Solo vine a avisarles que estaré algo ocupada con mi novela, me llego algo de inspiración y quiero aprovecharla. Si necesitan algo solo díganme Y Lola – Miro a su hija – Es hora de que hagas tus actividades ¿De acuerdo?

– Claro Mami, no te preocupes – Rita sonrió mientras le acariciaba su cabellera

– Y Lincoln si necesitas ayuda para algo más pesado solo llámame y te ayudare cielo – Lincoln asintió

Sin decir más su madre se retiró a su habitación. Ambos hermanos terminaron de desayunar y seguir con sus rutinas y actividades, Lola solo pensaba en hacerlas lo más pronto posible para darle a su hermano el trato que merece después de todo lo que ha hecho.

 **-o-**

Lana se encontraba escarbando en los basureros de la escuela en la hora del receso, aunque no lo hacía con su humor habitual, más bien parecía que lo hacía para dejar escapar la creciente molestia que le producía recordar a su hermana gemela y su hermano mayor. Incluso Hops notaba con preocupación y algo de temor a su querida amiga.

Al final termino de buscar al no encontrar algo llamativo o lo suficientemente asqueroso que pudiera comer o llevarse, tampoco le ayudo a calmar esa rabia que sentía .

Resignada salió junto con Hops del basurero de la escuela con intención de buscar otro lugar con basura. Al salir noto que se acercaba una de las amigas de Lola, la reconoció ya que solía verla junto a su gemela antes y después de la salida.

– Oh, qué bueno que te encuentro Lana – Hablo Roxanne alegre – He estado buscando a Lola durante el receso pero no la encuentro así que imagine que falto a clases ¿Sabes por qué no vino? ¿Está bien? – Dijo notoriamente preocupada por Lola

Lana miro con molestia a la morena, pareciera que el mundo trataba de recordarle a su gemela. No queriendo llevar más lejos esto, le respondió.

– Solo se quedó para tener sus clases allí, eso es todo – Dijo cortante mientras pretendía irse. Roxanne le extraño verla responder de esa manera

– Espera ¿tomo clases en casa tan pronto? Pero si el próximo certamen es en dos semanas ¿Por qué lo haría antes? – Pregunto a la mecánica confundida

– ¡No lo sé y no me importa! ¡Déjame en paz! – Respondió agresivamente quitando la mano de la morena con brusquedad cosa que sorprendió a la chica

–Oye ¡¿Qué te sucede niña?! – Dijo con molestia ante esa violenta reacción mientras acariciaba su mano

– No quiero escuchar o saber nada de Lola ahora ¡Solo quiero que me dejen sola! – Dijo llevándose a Hops y corriendo entrando a uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

Roxanne la miro irse ahora con una expresión más calmada y pensando en lo que acaba de pasar ¿Por qué había reaccionado así la hermana de Lola? Ella no era de ser agresiva, al menos hasta donde sabía, eso era más particular de su amiga Lola.

Recordó que su amiga le había comentado anteriormente que se había pelado seriamente con ella, quizás sus problemas eran más graves de lo que imaginaba. Sin mucho que hacer suspiro y se dispuso a irse al comedor, quizás pueda sacar mayor información sobre lo sucedido con alguna otra hermana, quizás la genio sepa algo.

Lana solo corría por los pasillos ignorando a cada alumno en el camino, sin saber a dónde ir hasta que entro en uno de los baños de la escuela y entro allí. Fue a uno de los cubículos y se sentó en uno de los retretes mientras contenía sin mucho esfuerzo sus pequeñas y notorias lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro.

Se sentía mal no solo por su comportamiento, si no al pensar cosas malas sobre su gemela, pero no podía evitar imaginarlas a ella y su hermano juntos divirtiéndose, como si con Lincoln lo pasara mejor que con ella y que por ello siempre se mantuvo junto a él, y el hecho de recordar lo que Lynn le comento sobre Lola solo la hizo sentir peor y volver a molestarla mucho.

– No lo entiendo Hops – Miro a su pequeño anfibio quien limpio una lagrima de la chica– Por que disfruta pasar más tiempo con el que conmigo como antes., además ¿Por qué Lola sentiría algo así por Lincoln? Somos hermanos y eso no creo que sea posible…o ¿sí? ¿Lincoln sentirá lo mismo? – Su amigo solo hizo un gesto de no saber que pensar, lo cual Lana le hizo suspirar – No sé si es verdad o no, pero quiero averiguarlo de algún modo, no importa cómo – Acaricio la cabeza de su amigo con suavidad hasta que siguió penando en la idea de verlos juntos – ¡Ahhh! No puedo dejar de pensar en ellos sin que me moleste… ¿Acaso serán celos? – Se preguntó a sí misma.

Al escuchar el timbre de la escuela supo que debía volver a clases, a pesar de no tener ánimos para ir, se lavó la cara y se fue de ese baño.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Lucy salió de uno de los cubículos, había escuchado toda la pequeña conversación de Lana. Había tenido suerte de haber estado en el mismo lugar que ella. Debía comentárselo a Lola cuando llegara a casa. Sin pensarlo más volvió a sus clases.

 **-o-**

Lola se encontraba dándole el último toque a una de sus tareas de las cinco que tenía para este día, había sido fácil para ella a excepción de la tarea de matemáticas que requirió un poco más de esfuerzo. Dejo la última libreta junto al resto y observo su reloj en la pared que ya daban las once de la mañana, había empezado desde hace dos horas.

Era la primera vez que terminaba tantas tareas en tan poco tiempo, no sabía si le resultaron fáciles o el deseo por tener tiempo con su Linky tuvo que ver. Se sentía orgullosa por ello y sin duda su madre también lo estaría.

– Bien, ahora si podre pasar tiempo con Linky – Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras su rostro se sonrojaba – Me pregunto que estará haciendo, espero no esté hablando con esa tonta y…boba de Ronnie – Su rostro cambio a uno de ira total hasta que sacudió su cabeza y se cacheteo a si misma – Calma Lola., no pienses en eso, quizás solo este aun leyendo sus comics, probablemente el solo en ropa interior…–Sin darse cuenta se puso colorada de repente

Antes le provocaba asco que él tuviera esa costumbre, aunque ya la había superado después de haber aceptado los hábitos de los demás y en especial el de él. Ahora, el imaginarlo de esa manera le provocaba gran vergüenza. A estas alturas ya no solo lo veía como su hermano, si no como un chico lindo y apuesto en todos los sentidos. Lola puso su cabeza boca debajo de su mesita totalmente roja

– No debí imaginar eso – Dijo levantando su cabeza mientras trataba de evitar imaginarlo así de nuevo mientras suspiraba.

Se levantó de la mesa mientras dejaba sus libretas en la mesa junto a sus útiles y se dispuso a salir de su habitación, al estar fuera escucho un estruendo junto a un quejido de dolor en la habitación de Lincoln. Sorprendida y asustada se acercó rápidamente a la habitación de Lincoln y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a su hermano tendido en el suelo junto a su silla y su reloj de Muscle Fish mientras con su mano sana acariciaba su pierna derecha

– ¡Lincoln! ¿¡Que te sucedió!?– Se acercó a la totalmente preocupada – ¿¡Que estuvieses haciendo!? – Miro como arqueaba su pierna adolorida

–Yo…quería organizar mi cuarto un poco con anticipación y cuando…auch –Se quejó– estuve limpiando la ventanilla de mi cuarto, peri el equilibrio y al intentar evitar golpearme el brazo gire…y caí junto a la silla donde me golpee con ella en la rodilla – Hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar levantarse – Creo que me lastime también la pierna

– ¿¡Y por qué no me llamaste a mi o a Mama tonto!? – Dijo molesta – ¡Me prometiste que me llamarías si necesitas algo Lincoln! ¡Ahora también tienes una pierna herida! – Le reprocho con dureza pero sin dejar de verlo con preocupación

– Lo siento, creí que podría hacerlo por mi cuenta una tarea sencilla – Dijo mirando al suelo con una sonrisa triste

– ¡Eres tu tonto Lincoln, un completo tonto! – Dijo mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían. Odiaba verlo lastimado nuevamente, que Lincoln noto al verla a la cara, ahora se sentía muy mal por hacerla llorar.

Mientras conversaban, Rita subió al escuchar los gritos de Lola y por el estruendo que había ocurrido hace poco.

– Lola porque gritas y que fue ese estruen-…–Observo la habitación de su hijo y vio el desorden en el suelo y a Lola junto a el – ¡¿Lincoln, que te paso!? – Corrió hacia ellos al ver a su hijo quejándose del dolor de su pierna.

– Lincoln se lastimo la pierna – Respondió Lola limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que había en sus ojos

– ¿Pero cómo sucedió? Iré por el botiquín y me explicaran que paso – Se retiró rápidamente

Después de unos pocos minutos, Lincoln le explico lo que sucedió mientras era atendido por su madre mientras Lola esperaba en la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln. Luego de la explicación, al igual que su hermana, su madre le reprocho del mismo modo que lo hizo su querida princesa mientras le aplicaba algo de vendas en su pierna derecha.

– En serio Lincoln ¿¡En que estabas pensando!? Me hubieras llamado para ayudarte un poco con tu habitación – Dijo con reproche a su pequeño quien no se opuso a ninguna de sus quejas – Sé que eres responsable pero recuerda que no puedes hacer mucho aun con tu brazo enyesado, eso fue irresponsable de tu parte.

– Lo sé, y lo lamento si las preocupe – Dijo apenado por ver a su madre y hermanita molestas por su imprudencia.

– Bueno…al menos no es algo tan grave como tu lesión en el brazo, quizás en uno o dos días estés mejor – Dijo suspirando aliviada – La próxima vez si necesitas algo de nuestra ayuda, solo dilo Lincoln – termino de vendarlo y acaricio su cabellera – Y me alegra que quisieras adelantar la limpieza hijo, pero hazlo cuando estés en tus mejores condiciones. Ahora descansa – Le beso en su frente y se retiró a seguir con sus actividades.

Mientras se retiraba a sus labores, en el pasillo fue detenida por su pequeña hija.

– Mama, espera – Dijo Lola – Déjame cuidarle ¿por favor? – Suplico

– ¿Estas segura? Aun tienes tareas por terminar hija, además que necesita mantener su pierna en reposo

– Descuida ya las termine hace poco, además quizás un poco de compañía de su querida hermanita lo haga sentir mejor – Dijo haciendo ojos dulces para convencerla, cosa que funciono.

R–ita pensó con detenimiento la propuesta de su hija, le hacía feliz que Lola tomara esa iniciativa de cuidarle pero le preocupaba que no lo hiciera de la mejor manera, pero al ver su rostro vio que realmente deseaba darle apoyo a su hermano.

–De acuerdo, pero llámame si necesitas algo u ocurre algo urgente hija – Respondió positivamente para alegría de Lola

– Gracias Mami, eres la mejor – Le abrazo – Y descuida, te llamare.

Feliz, Rita se retiró a continuar sus actividades mientras Lola solo sonreía. Se aseguraría de que su querido Linky tuviera un gran cuidado. Se le ocurrió usar algo especial para tratarlo como se merece. Por lo que fue a su habitación y fue a su ropero y entre todos sus vestidos, encontró uno que tenía guardado para usarlo en algún futuro concurso con una temática que involucrara algo parecido. Sabía que este sería el ideal para ese momento.

– Bien, esto servirá…

 **-o-**

Lincoln se mantuvo en su cama jugando tranquilamente con una de sus consolas que tenía al alcance, mientras apretaba botones, pensó en lo imprudente que fue hace poco, no solo se había lesionado otra parte del cuerpo, si no el preocupar a su madre y a Lola de esa manera, en especial a su hermanita hasta el punto de casi hacerla llorar. Ver a cualquiera de sus hermanas triste le rompía el corazón, pero al ver a Lola así siendo alguien de carácter, le rompía el corazón.

Necesitaba compensárselo de algún modo cuando estuviera sano y se aseguraría de que sea algo maravilloso.

Mientras seguida jugando. Escucho que tocaron su puerta y una dulce voz le hablaba.

– Linky ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Dijo Lola mientras abría lentamente la puerta

– Si, un poco incómodo por las vendas de mi pierna pero me encuentro me-…

Lincoln no pudo terminar su oración ante lo que veían sus ojos, su hermanita Lola vestía un sencillo pero hermoso traje de enfermera, el cual era rosado en su totalidad, con su pequeño gorrito y su tabla de anotaciones, debajo de ella estaba un bolso con un estampado de una cruz roja en el centro, lo que la hacía lucir adorable. Además, Lola se había maquillado de tal modo que le hacía resaltar totalmente su reluciente rostro.

Lincoln quedo fascinado ante lo hermosa que lucía su hermana menor, hasta tal punto que incluso sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al mirar como ella abría y cerraba sus ojos al igual que sus pestañas de una manera tan lenta y delicada pero que resaltaba todavía más la belleza de la pequeña. Aquella sensación lo extraño junto con el latir de su corazón ¿Era normal lo que sentía ahora mismo por Lola? Estaba bastante confundido…

– L-Lola… ¡wow! que significa… – Lola lo detuvo posando su dedo en sus labrios, haciendo que el chico que sonroje aún más.

– No digas nada. Tu linda enfermera esta lista para cuidarte Linky – Dijo mirándolo con mucho amor mientras se sonrojaba – Ahora siéntate mientras reviso tu temperatura – Saca un termómetro el cual examinaba primero, agradecía el haber aprendido a usar algunos elementos médicos por parte de su madre y Lisa. Por fin podía cuidar de su amado como deseaba hace tiempo.

– E-Está bien Lola, aunque en verdad est- – Recibió el termómetro en su boca antes de que terminar su oración.

– Lo siento Linky, era para que no evitaras que te lo diera – Rio mientras el chico puso una expresión molesta

Al cabo de unos minutos, Lola lo retiro y miro el termómetro poniendo una expresión seria que llamo la atención del chico quien ya estaba menos nervioso por el impacto de le genero la apariencia de Lola.

– Hmmm – Susurro Lola

– ¿Todo en orden Lola?

– Bueno…es solo que…Umm – Se empezó a sonrojar por lo que iba a decir – Olvide…como se lee esto… – Dijo apenada y sintiéndose una tonta

Lincoln se quedó callado, poniendo nerviosa a Lola al imaginar que se enojaría o pensaría que era una tonta. Hasta que se empezó a reír, pero no era una risa burlona, sino una divertida. Aunque no evito que Lola se pusiera más roja por ello, tanto por la embarazosa situación como por la dulce y sincera risa de su hermano mayor, le era tan melodiosa.

– Ven dámelo – Dijo mientras le era entregado por una Lola apenada y algo molesta –Treinta y seis grados…si, todo está en orden gran enfermera Lola Loud – Le devolvió el termómetro a la rubia quien le saco la lengua al ver su expresión divertida mientras guardaba el aparato y sacaba una pequeña paleta de madera.

– Bien…ahora saca tu lengua, tonto.

El chico hizo caso mientras la chica examinaba que no tuviera alguna suciedad o algo raro en sus encías, después de eso uso otros utensilios médicos para tratarlo.

Lincoln solo disfrutaba de la atención que le brindaba su pequeña hermana, jamás pensó que haría algo tan fuera de ella solo por cuidarle, en especial que se pusiera tan linda solo por él.

Pensar en ello le hizo sentir nuevamente con el color en sus mejillas ¿Por qué reaccionaba siempre así al estar a su lado? Era solo su hermanita pequeña, su linda hermanita...Se dio un zape mental al seguir pensando así de ella, era linda pero no para decir cosas así sobre ella, no quería creer…en la única idea por la cual estaba actuando de ese modo, era demasiado enfermizo y loco como para sentir algo así, en especial por su propia hermanita…

– ¿Sucede algo Linky? – Dijo Lola al verlo con la mirada sobre ella, cosa que poco a poco hizo que también sus mejillas se pusieran un poco coloradas.

El chico reacciono dándose cuenta de que se quedó mirándole mientras estaba en sus pensamientos. Sonrojado, trato de pensar en alguna excusa rápida.

– L-Lo siento, es s-solo que recordé a-algo y me quede pensando en ello – Dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios. Cosa que llamo la atención de Lola.

– Ah sí ¿que era? ¿Alguna cosa o…persona? – Pregunto ya calmada y curiosa mientras tomaba de su bolso un estetoscopio. Aquella última palabra lo dijo un poco molesta al pensar que se trataría de Ronnie,

–Claro que no, Bueno…no es nada importante, solo era eh…– Sintió como sudaba al ver cómo le miraba, así que dijo algo de rapidez – Solo pensé en el próximo número de Ace Savy que comprare.

–Oh, Ya veo... –Dijo aliviada, debió imaginar que también podría haber sido algo así – Bien ahora revisare su corazón Linky

Lincoln asintió y alzo un poco su suéter revelando su pecho, algo que hizo sonrojar un poco a la pequeña. Lola entonces procede a examinarle pecho de su hermano con el artefacto el cual se sentía helado para el chico Loud. Lola escucho los latidos de su hermano, los cuales noto un poco rápidos. Alzo su cabeza para mirarlo y sus miradas se cruzaron en ese instante. El muchacho sintió su corazón latir al mirar nuevamente ese lindo rostro de la rubia, cosa que noto ella gracia al aparato que tenía en sus manos. Aunque ella tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones porque sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas al sentir su mirada.

– Tus latidos se escuchan bien aunque algo rápidos ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto mientras sus manos temblaban por el nerviosismo.

– Si…es solo que se siente raro tener ese aparato en el pecho – Mintió pero cambio de parecer – Bueno, en realidad...es extraño pero…estar contigo me hace sentir algo confuso – No sabía por qué, pero aquellas palabras salían por si solas.

– ¿E-en serio? – Se sorprendió ante lo que acaba de decir su hermano

– No sé cómo explicarlo en realidad – Rascaba su cabeza tratando de hallar las palabras correctas, no quería que le tomara mal o algo así – Solo siento algo cálido en mi corazón al verte, no sé si sea el disfrutar tanto de tu compañía en estas últimas semanas o sea algo más y no estoy seguro si deba sentirlo eso por ti, pero…– Sus latidos aumentaron más mientras volteaba su mirada, lo cual Lola noto.

Lola sentía que su corazón saldría en algún punto al latir tan rápido ¿Acaso también empezaba a sentir lo mismo que ella? Parecía un sueño verlo decir esas cosas de un momento a otro, todo parecía ir tan rápido,

Quizás deba sincerarse también y decirle como se siente antes de que algo pueda impedir que pueda revelarlo, ir directo al grano sería mejor que tratar de prolongar las cosas para ella, suspiro mientras clavaba su mirada hacia él.

– Linky, no eres el único que se siente así… – Lincoln levanto su cabeza – desde que nos hemos vuelto más unidos. Me has hecho sentir tan feliz y protegida que he empezado a sentir algo diferente desde entonces, no supe que era hasta hace poco y aun no sé si deba sentir eso por ti hermano. Pero…– bajando su mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo pero levanto su mirada nuevamente – Realmente me gusta lo que siento por ti, Linky…– Lincoln captando sin creerlo lo que su hermana quería decirle.

– Lola ¿Acaso tú…?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, un toque a su puerta hizo que ambos entraran en si a la vez que un susto les invadió y a Lola se le cayó el estetoscopio.

– Chicos. Están bien y… ¿Qué están haciendo? – Pregunto al abrir la puerta y verlos algo juntos.

 **-o-**

 **No soy de hacer cliffhanger pero lo veía necesario y por mera diversión para este capítulo, además de algunos giros de por medio, espero haberlos ejecutado bien en este capítulo.**

 **Lamento haber demorado tanto esta vez, mis ansias de dibujar y crear más ideas me quitaron tiempo para escribir, sin mencionar otras ocupaciones y la falta de imaginación para escribir (además de la clásica flojera) consumieron tiempo en ello. Casi cuatro meses, pero espero este capítulo este a la altura del tiempo que se tuvo que esperar por él. Espero tener tiempo para cerrar el año con el próximo capítulo de mi fic y si es posible algún one-shot para entonces.**

 **Sin más responderé algunas reviews:**

 **viruz pirata: Gracias por tus clásicos comentarios y espero disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **Sergex: Y que lo digas amigo, gracias por tu review y espero ver tu opinión sobre este Nuevo capítulo.**

 **ElvisF231: Si, aunque la pequeña fontanera poco a poco ira descubriendo por su cuenta la verdad. Espero el capítulo te guste.**

 **Reila Vann: Gracias, espero lo mismo provoque este Nuevo capítulo :3**

 **Rising Gold Sun: Gracias por tus palabras, me gusta sacar más un lado tierno de Lola, sé que lo tiene a pesar de como es y trato de darle espacio a todos a su tiempo, espero este capítulo te guste también.**

 **gabomon01: Me alegra que el capítulo te encantara tanto, ojala este también te guste a pesar de los giros que le di. De nada y Roxanee también tendrá su participación a futuro, espero logre manejarlo como deseo.**

 **t10507: Espero la espera valga la pena con el Nuevo capítulo, Muchas gracias :)**

 **.castro: Mi amigo, me alegra leer una review de tu parte, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado**

 **michi5937: No en realidad, me base más en uno que yo diseñe hace tiempo, si conoces mis dibujos sabrás cual es. Si no puedes enviarme un MP para darle la dirección. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Como siempre, espero sus comentarios y criticas al respecto sobre el fic, cualquier consejo o dato sería interesante para mejorar tanto mi escritura como historia aunque sea para cambios mínimos. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Saludos y Suerte!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien, no sé qué decir después de tanto tiempo, solo lamento tardar con la historia (los que me conocen sabrán por qué) pero ya traigo un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Nos leemos más abajo.**

 **Capítulo 1** **0**

By Julex93

Tanto Lincoln como Lola estaban completamente en shock mientras su madre les miraba con gran extrañeza ante lo que hacían sus dos hijos, en especial encontrarlos tan apegados en la cama de su único hijo.

¿Qué…estaban haciendo chicos? – Volvió a preguntar con calma la matriarca de la familia Loud.

Lincoln trataba de buscar alguna excusa válida para que su madre no pensara mal de él o de ella, Tenia algunas ideas pero todas terminaban con resultados donde su madre lo castigaba de por vida llevándolo con su Tía Ruth o Pop Pop aunque este último no era tan malo para él, o le encerraba en el sótano lejos de sus hermanas. Pero justo cuando iba a decir alguna de sus ideas, su hermana Lola tomo la palabra.

– S-Solo me encargaba de cuidar de mi hermano mayor como te había contado mami – Dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios – y justo ahora miraba si su corazón estaba bien – Tomo nuevamente el termómetro y lo coloco en el pecho de Lincoln – ¿Vez? – Sonrió forzadamente lo cual Lincoln imito una vez entendió lo que hizo Lola

Lincoln le sorprendió lo rápido que actuó Lola y con algo muy lógico, quizás pensó demasiado en esas opciones que imagino en su cabeza. Se sintió estúpido al ser tan exagerado.

Rita solo les miraba con sospecha, lo cual hizo que ambos hermanos sudaran del miedo, pensando que no les había creído, hasta que la mujer esbozo una sonrisa y hablo.

– Oh ya veo, eso es muy tierno de tu parte hija – Sonrió la madre de ambos chicos – me alegra ver que mi hija se preocupe tanto por sus hermano y hermanas, estoy orgullosa de ti –

Tanto Lola como Lincoln se miraron con sorpresa al ver que su madre tan tranquila y sin sospechar nada, sin embargo eso les tranquiza un poco.

– Si…me preocupo por todos, así soy yo – Hablo un poco entre risas ya más tranquila al ver que su madre no sospecho nada más sobre ellos.

Lincoln también suspiraba tranquilo y miro a su madre.

– ¿Por cierto, para que nos buscabas? – Pregunto el chico

Oh, vine porque necesitaba que Lola me ayudara a organizar algunos papeles de mi novela además de discutir sobre las suscripciones de su próximo certamen, además de cuidar de Lily– Respondió

Lola no quería irse luego de que ya estaba a punto de confesarse a Lincoln, pero no queriendo desobedecer a su madre y para evitar que sospeche de ambos, no tuvo más remedio que asentir mientras suspiraba. Rita sonrió ante la respuesta callada de su hija.

Lola dio un salto de la cama de Lincoln y acompaño a su madre a prestarle su ayuda, antes de cerrar la puerta, dio una mirada de reojo a su hermano quien también la miraba, ambos estaban callados y apenados en ese momento, después de ese cruce de miradas cerró la puerta.

Luego de ello Lincoln solo cayó sobre su almohada dando un suspiro que supera con creces a los que cualquiera e incluso Lucy hubiera hecho, todavía recordaba lo que había pasado hace un momento con Lola y aun no podía creerlo, no solo que su hermana pudiera tener esos sentimientos prohibidos hacia él, si no que el mismo este empezando a sentirlos por su hermana pequeña.

Se sentía enfermo por verla de esa manera, se trataba de una de sus hermanas pequeñas, jamás pensó que aquella idea fuera a ser realidad. Pensó que debería hacer algo para evitar esos sentimientos entre ambos pero por alguna razón no deseaba dejar de sentir esa calidez en su pecho por culpa de su hermanita por mucho que su razón le dijera que eso estaba mal.

Durante estas últimas semanas ha conocido mejor a Lola, sus motivaciones, sueños e incluso sus mayores temores, la vio abatida por perder su primer concurso y le dio los ánimos suficientes para hacerla sentir mejor e incluso la había protegido de aquel peligroso perro y la manera en que trato de cuidarlo hace poco, la manera tan amable y dulce como le había tratado le hacía sentirse afortunado de tener a alguien como ella.

Nuevamente se reprendió de hablar así de ella, aunque no podía evitarlo, su corazón parecía traicionarlo cuando pensaba en Lola. Quizás deba hablar seriamente con ella en algún momento, no quería que esto fuera un problema a futuro entre su relación fraternal. Solo esperaba que no hiciera algo indebido con ella por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

–Esto será complicado, tengo que dejar de pensar en ella…– Dijo suspirando mientras nublaba su mente para no pensar en nada mas…hasta que una silueta muy familiar se hizo presente en su mente – ¡Oh vamos!

 **-o-**

Las clases habían terminado en la primaria de Royal Woods y muchos de los estudiantes se retiraban a sus hogares luego de otro día de clases finalizado. Lori junto a sus demás hermanas esperaban a las menores para regresar a casa lo más pronto posible, más porque ella deseaba comunicarse con su novio Bobby como de costumbre.

Noto salir a Lisa y Lucy juntas hablando pero no vio junto a Lana junto a ellas, lo cual se le hizo extraño a la joven rubia de cabellera corta, probablemente habrá hecho alguna travesura como de costumbre y fue castigada o solo debe andar buscando en la basura u otro insecto que coleccionar.

Cundo Lucy y Lisa llegaron, Lori no tardó en hacerle la pregunta a sus hermanas menores:

–Chicas ¿Qué sucedió con Lana? Ya debería estar con ustedes – Pregunto

–Eso también quisiéramos saber hermana mayor – hablo Lisa – cuando termine mis clases habituales y me refiero a mis propios experimentos, no la encontré junto a Lucy en el pasillo como solemos hacer cada finalización de nuestro ciclo escolar.

– ¿Y no fueron a buscarla? Quizás algo le paso algo– intervino Leni preocupada

–Yo la buscaba – Hablo Lucy – justo cuando terminaba de salir no la encontraba incluso pregunte a sus compañeras y a las de Lola, aunque no me dijeron mucho, solo una de ellas me dijo que la vio salir primero pero no supo en qué dirección se fue – Recordó a esa niña castaña que traía una cinta azul en su cabeza.

Leni solo suspiro penando en su pequeña hermanita, Luna puso una mano en el hombro.

–Tranquila Leni – Dijo Luna – ella no es de hacer algo fuera de sus hábitos que sea realmente peligroso. No te preocupes tanto sis – Leni sonrió un poco por ese apoyo de su hermana castaña.

Lucy esperaba aquello, por como la escucho en los baños quizás se encontraba algo inestable emocionalmente, lo pudo sentir con solo oírla cuando hablaba con su rana mascota.

–Cierto, quizás solo está revolcándose en los basureros como suele hacerlo – Hablo Luan dándole ánimos

–Pero aun así, hay que buscarla chicas – puntualizo la rubia mayor – Puede que se haya distraído buscando otro animal para tener de mascota o tal vez…

– ¡Miran allí viene!

El grito de Lynn hizo que todas miraran a Lana caminar fuera de la escuela con una mirada decaída, cuando llego, se sentó en su puesto mientras era interrogada y abrazada por Leni

–Ya era hora ¿Por qué te tardaste? – Pregunto Lori

–Solo…estaba buscando algún nuevo insecto que pueda llevarme a casa pero no encontré ninguno, no fue mi día de suerte – Mintió

–Oh ¿por eso estas triste Lanita? – Hablo Leni – No te preocupes, ya encontraras alguno la próxima vez, mientras no sean arañas claro ¡ugh!.

– ¿Cómo está? – Luan le mostro una araña falsa, la cual como se esperaba asusto a la pobre chica.

– ¡AHHHH, ARAÑA! – Grito mientras cubría su rostro por el miedo mientras Luan estallaba de la risa

Todos se rieron ante esa escena a excepción de Lori quien regaño a Luan por lo que hizo y hablarle sacado el mal humor otra vez y Lana porque tenía su mente en otras cosas, mientras seguía pensando en que tendría que ver a Lola nuevamente una vez llegara a casa. Solo Lucy le dio una mirada de reojo mientras leía su nuevo libro, un tanto preocupada por ella como por lo que llegara hacer si ve a Lola.

 **-o-**

Lola había terminado de ayudar a su madre con sus papeles mientras ella acunaba a Lily, nunca había visto tanto papeleo en una mesa, debía reconocer que su madre tenía mucha inspiración como para escribir tanto, al menos eso le distrajo un poco en pesar en Lincoln por un momento. No quería que la viera suspirar y sospechara de ella.

Mientras terminaba de amontonar en la mesa cada página, se escuchó a Vanzilla fuera de la casa, lo que indicaba que sus hermanas regresaron. Abrieron la puerta y cada hermana entraba de regreso a casa. Todas saludaron a las dos mujeres de que estaban en la mesa.

–Hola chicas ¿Tuvieron un buen día? – Hablo la madre de las chicas y todas asintieron

–Sí, hoy tuve una buena práctica de baloncesto, estoy lista para el torneo de básquet de la próxima semana ¡oh sí! – Dijo eufórica Lynn mientras rebotaba su pelota de básquet emocionada, hasta que sin querer se salió de rumbo y choco con el montón de papeles – Ups…

Rita solo suspiro cansada, al menos no le dio a ella o a Lily. Pero si logro darle a Lola y esta le dio una verdadera mirada de muerte a la castaña por golpearla y por arruinar su trabajo, la cual se intimido un poco, sabiendo que no era buena idea hacerla enojar, no deseaba perder otra pelota de futbol.

–Ya, ya lo siento, no me mires así ya lo recojo – Dijo nerviosa recogiendo los papeles – Por cierto ¿Porque estas vestida de enfermera Lola?

Todas e incluso Lana quien aún tenía una expresión triste miraron a la pequeña rubia quien se sonrojaba por las miradas curiosas que le daban sus hermanas. Trato de calmarse y responder con una excusa valida.

–S-Solo lo usaba para practicar mi próximo certamen y la temática era vestirse como enfermera – Respondió lo más calmada que podía

Las hermanas solo asintieron hasta que su madre rio, lo que llamo la atención de las chicas. Por alguna razón supo que diría lo que estaba pensando, pero se atrevía a contestarle mal por obvias razones

– En realidad solo se vistió así para cuidar de su hermano mayor ¿No es adorable? – Dijo mientras acunaba a Lily

Las chicas, con excepción de Leni y Lucy miraron extrañadas a su hermana, sabían que como todas cuidaban de su hermano pero nunca esperaban que lo hiciera hasta el punto de vestirse de ese modo. Solo Leni hablo luego de eso.

– ¡Yay! Se los dije que ella cuidaría de Linky en nuestra ausencia – Dijo con alegría – Además fue buena idea vestirse de enfermar para cuidarle ¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo chicas? Sería divertido.

Todas no supieron que decir ante la inocente petición de Leni, la idea no le fascino mucho a Lynn por querer vestirse de un moto tan vergonzoso y por otros motivos, a Lucy la idea de cuidar a Lincoln con un traje oscuro de enfermera le gustaba un poco. Del resto no hubo respuestas más que comentarios simples de Luna y una broma de Luan al respecto.

–Bueno, como sea, saldré un momento al restaurante de papa, me dijo que necesitaba unas cosas y literalmente deseo terminar eso para hablar con mi querido Bobby – Dijo mientras se retiraba a la par que se despedía de sus hermanas.

Mientras se retiraba el resto volvieron a mirar a Lola quien se estaba retirando de puntillas hasta que Lynn, quien había terminado de recoger lo que tiro la detuvo.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?

–Al… ¿baño? – Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa

–No nos has dicho como esta Lincoln, después de todo tu lo cuidabas ¿verdad? – Respondió la deportista

Lola lo había olvidado, el pequeño accidente que tuvo su hermano mientras arreglaba su habitación. No sabía si decírselo, por un lado por evitar que su hermano se sienta sofocado por todas sus hermanas con su estado y por qué no quería que le opacaran su atención.

Justo cuando iba a inventar una buena excusa, por segunda ocasión su madre hablo:

–Está arriba recuperándose luego de haberse caído y lastimado una pierna, está bien no se preocupen – Respondió a la pregunta de su hija y tratando de que no se preocuparan tanto.

– ¿¡QUE!? – Gritaron a unísono las presentes a excepción de Lola.

Bueno, no funciono del todo…

Todas corrieron hacia arriba para frustración de Lola, incluso Lily despertó y ágilmente bajo del regazo de su madre para ir junto a ellas, lo cual sorprendió a la matriarca. Lola amaba a su madre y aunque no lo hacía con mala intención no evitaba mirarla un poco molesta por ello.

Ella solo sonrió a su hija mientras se retiraba a la cocina. Lola solo volteo a su costado para ver como Lana era la única que estaba en la sala cerca de las escaleras, sosteniendo a Lily quien notaba la mirada molesta de la fontanera, mirada que dirigía a su hermana gemela de cabello largo, la cual le hizo sentir nerviosa por la manera en que le miraba.

– ¿Así es como cuidas a Lincoln? – Respondió cortante pero sumamente molesta.

–Lana…no es lo que parece, lo que sucedió fue… – Trato de hablar pero su gemela la volvió a interrumpir.

–Sabía que querías estar con Lincoln pero no esperaba que le lastimaras más de lo que ya estaba…

–Sabes muy bien que yo no le haría daño solo…

–No quiero escuchar tus excusas Lola. Vamos Lily – Ambas subieron hacia arriba

Lola se quedó callada mirando al suelo, sabía que si insistía no conseguiría nada a estas alturas. Realmente se sentía culpable por descuidar a su hermana gemela, su mejor amiga de toda la vida. No esperaba que las cosas fueran de esa manera entre ellas, quizás si debió haberle dicho sobre lo que sentía con Lincoln aunque estuviera en su contra.

Limpio unas cuantas de sus lágrimas mientras se sentaba en el sofá, aunque deseaba ver a Lincoln, sus hermanas lo estarían opacando pero seguro estaría bien con ellas, ya encontrara el momento para hablar con él más tarde y quizás pueda decirle sus sentimientos sin sufrir interrupciones.

Lana dejo a Lily ir por su hermano, si bien quería verlo para ver su estado, no se sentía con ánimos. A pesar de todo lo molesta que estaba con Lola, le dolía tratarla así, otras veces no iban a esos extremos como ahora pero no podía si quiera mirarle sin imaginar como ella se apegaba a Lincoln de una manera poco fraternal. Trato de calmarse antes que hiciera algo malo llevado por su ira.

Entro a su cuarto y busco a sus mascotas quienes notaron su tristeza y fueron a compartir su espacio junto a ella. Al menos con ellos se sentía un poco mejor ahora.

 **-o-**

En el cuarto de Lincoln luego de haber recibido por casi todas sus hermanas de sorpresa y de responder varias preguntas referentes a su estado, omitiendo lo ocurrido con Lola o al menos lo que podría comprometerlo. Aunque no fue fácil con todas y cada uno preguntando al mismo tiempo pero luego de llamar su atención finalmente logro que se calmaran y fuera una a una. No es de extrañar tanto cuidado de ellas luego de todo lo que ha pasado y en cierto modo le gustaba y agradecía tenerlas.

–Vaya y yo pensando que había sido por culpa de Lola. Menos mal estuve equivocada – Dijo Lynn aliviada aunque aún se preguntaba si fue necesario vestirse de enfermera para hacerlo.

–Cielos hermano, en serio debiste tener más cuidado, mira que ahora tienes otra lesión por la que preocuparte – Hablo la rocera con un tono severo pero maternal

–Efectivamente, y aunque a simple vista no parece tan grave, recomiendo que me dejes inspeccionarte adecuadamente para estar seguros, hermano mayor – Dijo Lisa mientras acomodaba sus gafas – Quizás unas pruebas de rayos X y unas cuantas muestras fecales puedan ser necesarias para tu tratamiento.

– ¿Y qué tienen que ver las muestras con mi estado? – Pregunto Lincoln viendo la clásica mirada algo retorcida de Lisa.

–Pooooooor nada…

Todos le miraban asqueados mientras se retiraba aun con su sonrisa, a veces su hermanita podía ser aterradora y con hábitos extraños

–Como sea…–Fue el turno de Luan el hablar – al menos no paso algo más grave, es un alivio verte en una pieza Linc – Rio la chica ante su chiste – ¿Lo entienden? Pero en serio, me alegra que estés bien – Le da un beso en la frente a su hermano

–Sí, y esta vez cuentas con nosotras para ayudarte Linky. Aunque por lo que veo Lola te cuido muy bien – Dijo Leni con su optimismo característico

Lincoln se sonrojo un poco la recordar a Lola y su modo de tratarlo como enfermera, algo que solo notó Leni junto a Lucy y extrañamente Lynn, la cual lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

–Si…fue una sorpresa pero lo hizo con buena intención – Rio nervioso

–Aun me cuestiono si fue necesario vestirse así para algo simple como cuidarte – Dijo con molestia Lynn

–Vamos Lynn, seguro solo quería verse bonita para atender a su hermano mayor, yo lo hubiera hecho – Dijo Leni sin saber que eso implicaba y provocando a Lincoln una imagen mental sobre ver vestida a su hermana mayor.

–"Rayos, sí que estoy enfermo…aunque Lola sigue siendo más bonita vestida asi….AHHH!" Pensó el chico sudando

–Pareces algo celosa por eso Lynn – Rio Luna, causando que esta se enoje por ello y se sonroje un poco.

–No es por eso, digo…es raro que ella lo haga, no es algo que ella haría.

Sus hermanas lo pesaron mejor, y en cierto modo tenía razón pero desde que se ha hecho más cercana a Lincoln se ha vuelto diferente aunque sea un poco a como estaban acostumbradas a su personalidad.

–Pues…tienes razón Lynn –Admitió Luna– pero creo que ha sido para bien este cambio o ¿acaso extrañabas que Lola desinfle tus pelotas o rompiera tus bates de beisbol por algún pequeño error?

Lynn sintió terror al recordar aquellos momentos que Lola desquitaba su rabia con ella cuando hacía algo que le perjudicara ya sea por accidente o por entusiasmarse de más y también la mirada que le dedico hace poco. Habrá cambiado pero aun podía ser de temer, sin embargo era menos frecuente que antes, tenía que admitir eso.

–Bien, creo que si fue para mejor…– Miro a Lincoln quien solo jugaba con Lily aunque evitando que la bebe fuera sobre sus partes enyesadas – "¿Acaso todo fue por pasar tiempo con Lincoln?...eso solo afirma mi corazonada sobre Lola…" – Pensó con sospecha mientras observaba a su hermano.

–Bien, será mejor dejar a Lincoln a solas –Dijo Leni mientras carga a Lily – ya después lo cuidaremos ¿De acuerdo?

Todas asintieron y se retiraron una por una a realizar sus asuntos habituales. Lincoln noto que de entre todas ellas, no noto a Lana ni a Lucy en su pequeña reunión. Quizás estaban ocupadas con sus asuntos por igual.

Se dedicó a ponerse cómodo esperando a la hora de comer, no hasta que volteara la cabeza y mirara a Lucy mirándole fijamente. Dio un salto repentino en su cama y un leve grito.

–L-Lucy, no sabía que aun estabas aquí – Dijo recuperándose de su susto.

–Lo siento por eso –Dijo aunque en el fondo le hacía divertido asustarle además de parecerle lindo cuando lo estaba – pero quería tener más tranquilidad para hablar contigo y verificar que sigas con vida – Dijo monótonamente y esos ultimo le helo la sangre a Lincoln

–O-Ok, aun lo estoy no te preocupes – Rio nervioso – y ¿de que querías hablarme Lucy?

–Quería saber cómo pasaste tu tiempo con Lola, más exacto cuando te cuidaba.

Lincoln volvió a sonrojarse al recordar ese momento entre Lola y el, recuerdo que debería asustarlo solo le hacía sentir una calidez en su pecho y más al recordar lo cerca que ambos estuvieron, como si fueran a besar….sacudió su cabeza y trato de tranquilizarse.

–Pues…nada fuera de lo normal, solo me trataba lo mejor que podía y fue divertido – Dijo levemente sonrojado, lo cual Lucy noto desde antes

–Entiendo, veo que no pasó nada más después de eso – Aunque en el fondo supuso que sí, lo cual ya hablaría con Lola – Y dime – Se acercó a el – ¿SI fuera yo quien te cuidara la próxima vez?

Lucy se sonrojo un poco al hacer semejante pregunta, solo deseaba cumplir un pequeño capricho antes de dejar que Lola diera su gran paso. Lincoln se extrañó por esa pregunta que por la manera en que lo dijo un poco fuera de su habitual tono de voz. Pero para no hacerla esperar le respondió lo más honestamente posible.

–Si, bueno siempre y cuando no trates de convertir el momento en algo tan espeluznante, me gustaría que me cuidaras – Dijo sonriendo un poco

Lucy sonrió, una respuesta simple le bastaba, al menos contaba que su hermano le agradaría su compañía en una situación así.

–Es bueno saberlo – Dijo aun con una sonrisa – Pero eso le quitaría lo emocionante pero puedo aceptarlo tratándose de ti.

–Bueno lo intente – Dijo riendo

Luego de esa pequeña charla ambos se despidieron. Aun le resultara extraño esa forma de actuar de Lucy hace un momento pero no se quejaba, quizás esa idea de Leni no sería tan mala después de todo, en especial si repitiera lo mismo que Lola. Volvió a reprender sus pensamientos y se acomodó en su cama, quizás hablar un poco con su amigo Clyde de distraiga mejor, sobre todo para informarse de las tantas tareas que tendría este y los próximos días.

 **-o-**

El resto del día transcurrió en la residencia Loud fue calmado aunque igual de ruidoso como de costumbre, debido al estado de Lincoln tuvo que almorzar en su habitación mientras el resto seguía en el comedor, Lucy le dijo que más tarde hablaría con ella, casi nadie sospecho sobre eso con excepción de Lynn quien les pregunto sobre ese asunto, pero lograron persuadirla con la idea sobre una presentación con temática gótica de la cual necesitaba la ayuda de Lucy. Lana escucho también su conversación pero no le dio importancia y tampoco confiaba en lo que decían.

Durante la tarde Lola estuvo jugando otra fiesta de té con sus muñecas en su habitación en lo que esperaba a Lucy para hablar, Lana había abandono su habitación junto algunas de sus mascotas al momento en que la princesa regresaba a su habitación, no hubo ningún intercambio previo de palabras entre ambas. Suspiro ante ese recuerdo, no podía hacer mucho si ella no le escuchaba por más que quisiera, aunque sentía que era demasiado que se comporte tan fría con ella por no pasar más tiempo con ella.

Lola miro el reloj de su habitación y soltó un gruñido al ver que ya faltaba poco para la cena y su hermana gótica no aparecía

– ¡¿Dónde rayos esta Lucy?! Espero no me deje plantada o revelare lo del traje de maid y ahí vera quien soy – Dijo molesta

–Prometiste que no harías eso ¿Recuerdas?

Lola dio la vuelta y al ver a Lucy salto del susto hasta caer en su mesita de té, empapándose completamente

–A-Así que…e-estabas aquí – Dijo tomando aliento – siento que algún día me mataras

–No tendría tanta suerte – Dijo con un aire burlón aunque no se notaba mucho por su monótono tono de voz, Lola le miro con molestia pero sin que le afectase– lamento hacerte esperar pero tenía que hablar unas cosas con Haiku sobre el club de poesia – Se sentó en la silla que uso Lola hace poco.

–Entiendo, como sea… – Dijo mientras se arreglaba rápidamente su apariencia y se sentaba en su mesita de te – ¿Sobre qué necesitabas hablarme? – Con su mano invito a Lucy a sentarse.

– Es sobre Lana – Hablo mientras se acomodaba en la corta silla – parece que esta de muy mal humor últimamente…– Recibió una taza de Té que su hermana menor le sirvió.

– Eso ya lo sé, no me gusta recordarlo – miro su tasita de té, reflejando su mirada triste – Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestra charla? – Pregunto

– Cuando estuve en los baños para niñas, escuche que entraba alguien corriendo y era ella, la había escuchado hablar con su mascota en uno de los cubículos. Sonaba muy deprimida y parece sospechar sobre tu interés por Lincoln – Tomo un sorbo lento de te – y además, tiene intenciones de averiguarlo a como diera lugar.

Lola estaba sorprendida ante las revelaciones dadas por su hermana gótica. No solo preocupada por su estado emocional, si no también por el hecho de que su gemela trate de averiguar por su cuenta lo que siente por Lincoln.

–Pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué le afectaría tanto lo que yo sienta por él?

–No tengo idea – Dijo la gótica dejando su tasa vacía en la mesa – Podría ser solo sus celos fraternales hacia ti o Lincoln, o quizás…– Miro a Lola, quien luego de unos segundos entiendo el mensaje de inmediato.

–Eso sería imposible – Dijo levantándose mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa – Lana no ha mostrado algo así hacia Lincoln en todos este tiempo y si lo tuviera me habría dado cuenta antes – Dijo volviéndose a sentar.

–Solo es una suposición hermana – Hablo la gótica – no estoy afirmando que así sea, pero te aconsejo que la vigilemos por ahora.

Lola solo suspiraba, realmente no esperaba algo así, solo esperaba que no solo fueran celos fraternales como había comentado Lucy, ya tenía suficiente con los celos que sentía por la chica Santiago aunque solo hayan sido por conversaciones que tenía con Lincoln.

–Bien, me asegurare de que Lana no sospecha y de paso arreglar las cosas con ella – Dijo sirviéndose otra taza de té para calmar sus nervios

–Por cierto – Hablo Lucy nuevamente – ¿Lograste algún avance con Lincoln? – Lola le miro y suspiro.

–Casi – Dijo un poco decaída – Pude pasar un poco de tiempo con él luego de que accidentara nuevamente durante la mañana – Hizo una pausa corta y prosiguió – hice todo lo necesario para cuidarlo mientras charlaba con él. Estuve a punto de confesar mis sentimientos pero Mama apareció justo antes de que pudiera decírselo por completo

– ¿Mama los descubrió? – Pregunto por las dudas

–No, pero por poco, al menos no escucho nuestra conversación – Dijo suspirando – me siento frustrada al no poder lograrlo pero si descubrí algo al hablar con Linky – Sonrió un poco sonrojada – Creo que el… ¡siente lo mismo que yo Lucy!

Lucy sonrió por ella, aunque le dolía un poco saber que su hermano le correspondía a Lola, no podría enojarse con su hermana menor, después de todo a pesar de ser como es, lo merecía más que ella.

–Me alegra saberlo…– Dijo son una leve sonrisa – Al menos hay chance que puedan consumar su amor prohibido.

–Si ¿No es genial? – Dijo entusiasmada hasta que recordó algo – Oh…–Dijo mirando a su hermana – Lo siento…

–No te preocupes, es algo que ya esperaría que pasara y tienes mi apoyo – Dijo sonriéndole otra vez

–Pero aun así, todavía mantengo mi promesa, te dejare compartir a Linky, solo no trates de embrujarlo con tus cosas raras para tenerlo para ti – Rio un poco, Lucy le contagio aquello y rio levemente. Era raro que se llevarán tan bien como ahora.

–Aun siento que no lo merezco…

–Me has dado apoyo todo este tiempo desde y esa es mi forma de pagarte, a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo.

Lola se levantó y le abrazo, Lucy correspondió nuevamente su gesto.

–Gracias Lola – Se separó de ella – Tengo que hacer algunas cosas del club de poesía, solo ten un ojo sobre Lana y por cualquiera de nuestras hermanas por si las dudas. Hablaremos después.

Lucy se retiró de la habitación, Lola solo volvía a su fiesta de té. Esperaba que hubiera otra oportunidad de hablar con Lincoln y poder decirle lo que sentía, y si el destino era bueno con ella, podría ser correspondida a pesar de todo.

Lola se quedó en su mesita suspirando enamorada, mientras en su mente se mostraba una imagen de Lincoln guiñándole el ojo con una dulce sonrisa.

 **-o-**

 **Bueno, quizás este capítulo luzca un poco relleno pero no podía hacerlo más largo de lo que suelo hacerlo, además de que así poder trabajar mucho más fácil y cómodo a donde quiero llegar con la historia.**

 **Espero de igual manera les guste, ya que viene con referencias a ciertos dibujos que he hecho a lo largo de estos meses.**

 **No prometo actualizar tan pronto como antes por mis proyectos pendientes pero procurare seguir adelante con la historia a pasos lentos. Solo espero tengan paciencia por su espera, no planeo alargar tanto la historia y quizás la haga formato comic en algún futuro si veo que no puedo seguir adaptándolo aquí, lo que tenga que pasar.**

 **En fin, comencemos a responder las pocas reviese:**

 **Sergex:** Espero sigas extrañando la historia con esta actualizacion. Ojala este capítulo te guste.

 **ImperialStar:** Lo siento por eso, quería hacerlo por primera vez jajaja.

 **viruz pirata:** Gracias por tus curiosas reviews como siempre **.**

 **Shadow 13:** Bueno, ya tenía esa idea en mente hace tiempo y por fin la plasme. Habrá una referencia sobre eso en este nuevo capítulo que espero te guste.

 **t10507:** Gracias por tu review y espero este de más respuestas a tus preguntas aunque tenga algo de relleno jeje.

 **J0nas Nagera:** Gracias por tus análisis amigo, es bueno saber que estoy mejorando y espero el capítulo muestre mejoras o al menos errores que corregir de haberlos.

Lo de Lana pronto será más interesante, ya necesitaba un poquito de drama la historia.

También en los próximos mostrare las reacciones de Lori y Lynn Sr entre muchas más cosas amigo. Espero también tus actualizaciones y lamento si me tarde mucho con esta.

 **Sin más que decir, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer mi historia como siempre y espero sus reviews de todo tipo (menos tóxicos)**

 **¡Saludos y Suerte!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Confesión y ¿Primer Beso?**

 **-o-**

La noche se hizo presente en la casa Loud, todos habían terminado sus deberes y guardaban energías para continuar con otro día más.

En la habitación de las gemelas, Lola había despertado luego de pasar por otro sueño habitual de ella junto a Lincoln, aunque esta vez, se le veía despertar un poco agitada, como si aquel sueño no fuera como ella siempre tenía. Su sueño se había transformado en una pesadilla en menos de un momento.

– Eso fue espantoso… – Dijo mientras se quitaba su antifaz un poco asustada pero sin alzar la voz lo suficiente

Todavía recordaba bien lo que había soñado.

Se encontraba junto a Lincoln en algún parque de la ciudad juntos, disfrutando del bellísimo atardecer y de las hermosas palabras llenas de amor y cariño que su hermano le dedicaba, hasta que dé en el momento en que oscureció por completo, alguien apareció delante de ellos, descubriéndolos y mirándolos con odio y repudio.

No paso mucho cuando aquella figura corrió hacia ellos, más exacto hacia Lincoln quien trataba de protegerla, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hecha por una llave inglesa que lo dejo en el suelo sin moverse.

Aquello hizo horrorizar a Lola quien trataba de reanimar a su amado mientras derramaba lágrimas, pero no respondía…

Miro como esa persona caminaba hacia ella, Lola levanto la cabeza y miro con miedo absoluto cuando aquella llave manchada de sangre era levantada, lista para acertar otro mortal golpe

Lo último que vio Lola antes de recibir el golpe fue una gorra roja muy familiar…

Se limpió unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos luego de recordar esa horrible pesadilla, miro a su gemela quien dormía junto a sus mascotas con una sonrisa, muy diferente al rostro que presencio e sus sueños…

Se preguntaba a si misa si había sido bueno el no revelarle la verdad a Lana, con Leni y Lucy no hubo problema y conto con su apoyo aun sabiendo que estaba mal lo que sentía por Lincoln ¿Qué tan diferente podía ser con Lana? Sentía que no era justo al no confesárselo en primer lugar, pero también tenía miedo de que estuviera en su contra o lo dijera a todos sus hermanos e incluso a sus padres.

Suspiro derrotaba, tenía la cabeza llena de dudas al respecto. Quizás un vaso de leche le ayude a pensar mejor.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, no sin antes mirar a Lana nuevamente con pena, salió silenciosamente de la habitación. Sin darse cuenta como Lana observo salir de la habitación…

 **-o-**

Lola logro terminar de bebe su vaso de leche junto con un pedazo de pastel que había guardado del postre, el cual aprovecho para comérselo a pesar de las advertencias de sus padres por comer a estas horas. Agradecía no haberse encontrado con alguno de sus padres para su fortuna, a pesar de escuchar extraño ruidos cerca de su habitación que le extrañaron.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado para regresar a su habitación, esperando ahora poder dormir esta vez y quizás tener un mejor sueño con Lincoln. Justo antes de llegar a abrir la puerta, escucho un sonido en la habitación de Lincoln, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para que lograra captarlo. Pensó en que su hermano podría estar despierto.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, estaba tranquila ahí parada y un tanto nerviosa, no habían hablado durante la cena debido a que el decidió cenar en su habitación mientras el resto estaba en el comedor, además de que no quería seguir llamando la atención si iba así de la nada hacia su habitación.

Quería terminar lo que empezaron durante el mediodía, esperaba tener alguna respuesta directa de su hermano mayor luego de que noto que se sentía igual que ella por su manera de responder y sus reacciones. Era hora de saber si sería correspondida, era hora de poder confesar esos sentimientos prohibidos ante él.

Dio una bocanada de aire y suspiro, abrió con cuidado la perilla y abrió un poco la puerta

Observo a su hermano jugar con unas de sus consolas de videojuegos, estaba tan concentrado que no notaba nada de lo que pasaba, algo que no era sorpresa para la princesa. Recordó cuando una vez la había ignorado cuando le hablaba de ayudarla con algunas fotos para uno de sus certámenes, lo cual le molesto tanto que se la tiro al suelo.

Ese recuerdo la hizo sentir mal, si bien eso fue hace meses pero esperaba compensárselo alguna vez. Sin más decidió llamar su atención o intentarlo.

– ¿Lincoln? – Hablo lo suficientemente alta para captar su atención.

El chico se sobresaltó ante la voz de su hermana menor que le hizo distraerse y dejar caer la consola al suelo justo cuando estaba por hacer un último movimiento para derrotar al jefe final de su juego, escucho un "game over" y suspiro frustrado,

– Lola ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces despierta? – Observo a su hermana menor mientras trataba de tomar su consola con algo de dificultad por sus yesos

– Solo quería verte un momento y hablar contigo – Agarro el artefacto y se lo entrego – No creí que estuvieras despierto hasta que logre escuchar el sonido de esa cosa

Lincoln dejo su juego a un lado de la cama y se sentó en la cama con algo de dificultad

– Ya veo – Respondió – ya no tuve sueño luego de haber dormido toda la tarde y bien ¿De que querías hablarme? – Se hizo a un lado y tanteo ese espacio en su cama.

Lola un poco apenada se sentó también, a Lincoln la situación le trajo recuerdos, como ella apenada le pedía hablar con él, aunque la diferencia fue el modo y la hora en que lo se pediría. El chico sabía lo que su hermanita planeaba hablar con él, quizás sea el momento para ambos de aclarar las cosas y evitar llevar esto más lejos, aunque una parte de él le decía que podría lastimarla pero tenía que hacerlo.

Lola se mantuvo callada unos cuantos minutos, se sentía temerosa de hablar ahora que su hermano tenía una pista de sus sentimientos, aunque también sabía que el sentía algo parecido, pero no estaría totalmente segura hasta no hablar con él. Trato de tranquilizarse y lo miro detenidamente.

– Lincoln…quería hablar sobre lo que ocurrió esta mañana entre ambos – Se sonrojo un poco – s-sé que sonara extraño pero, yo…– Jugo con sus dedos como aquella ocasión – re-realmente me siento de esta manera hacia ti…– Se sintió muy nervosa por lo que diría, era definitivo lo que diría – Tu…realmente me g-gustas, sé que eres mi hermano y que no debería, p-pero es la verdad…E-Estoy enamorada de ti – Oculto su rostro avergonzada, esperando una respuesta negativa o reprimenda de su hermano o quizás pase lo que anhela.

Lincoln lo sospechaba, pero le asombraba de Lola lo haya dicho, no sabía cómo sentirse ahora, por un lado nunca esperaba que algo así pasaría, su confesión no parecía ser falsa, eso le aterro más al chico pero otra parte de él, le gustaba haber escuchado aquellas palabras provenientes de su linda hermanita.

Se sentía tonto al preguntarlo pero quería estar totalmente seguro de lo que escucho decirle.

– Lola ¿En verdad eso sientes por mí? – Dijo algo temeroso

La princesa miro de reojo a su hermano y asintió

– Todo lo que dije es verdad Linky, no te estoy mintiendo – Afirmo

Ambos permanecieron callados unos minutos, Lincoln procesaba esa confesión de su hermana mientras Lola ya dejaba caer unas cuantas lágrimas pensando lo peor. Quizás fue muy pronto el confesarse de ese modo ante él, quizás el no sentía realmente lo mismo que ella como imaginaba y eso le dolía mucho. Lincoln por su parte quería tener más detalles y saber que decir realmente, le era difícil pensar bien con ese sentimiento creciendo dentro de él.

– ¿Desde cuándo sientes eso por mí? – Pregunto cabizbajo

Lola suspiro mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas

– Desde que nos empezamos a llevar mejor y a pasar más tiempo juntos, supongo que fue ahí que me empezaste a gustar de esa manera…– También miro al suelo

– Ya veo – Asintió – Lola yo…sabes que no deberías sentir esto por mí. Además eres muy joven todavía, puede que estés confundida – Dijo mirándola

– Lo sé…pero has hecho mucho por mí y apoyado durante estas últimas semanas, que empecé a verte diferente, incluso cuando me defendiste de ese horrible perro, me hizo verte más que solo mi hermano – Lo encaro igual aun con temor – No sé si este confundida o no, pero estoy completamente segura de lo que siento hacia ti ¡Y sé que tú también lo sientes! ¡Lo supe cuando hablamos esta mañana!

Lincoln se quedó callado, su rostro hablaba por sí mismo, estaba entre consternado y avergonzado por la seguridad con la que confeso Lola sus sentimientos. Sabía que sentía algo más por su pequeña hermanita, pero su sentido común sabía que no estaba bien en muchos sentidos.

Le costaba imaginarse a los dos juntos haciendo cosas de pareja o similar, sin embargo sintió aquella sensación en su estómago y los latidos de su corazon el solo hecho de imaginar un momento como ese. Se sintió como un tonto, al final él era el confundido sobre sus sentimientos. Suspiro ante ese hecho.

– ¿Lincoln? – Hablo la pequeña al verlo tan pensativo

El chico salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Lola, lo cual le causo otra nueva sensación en su estómago. Las cosas entre ellos ya no serían las mismas a partir de ahora

– Bien…lo admito, si siento algo por ti Lola, por muy extraño que parece pero…no estoy totalmente seguro de cómo actuar ahora – Hablo con sinceridad

– Yo tampoco y eso que yo fui quien lo inicio – Dijo avergonzada hasta que sugirió algo simple – ¿Y…si nos b-besamos? – Se sonrojo mucho con solo decirlo

Lincoln también reacciono igual o más que ella ¿besar a su hermanita en ese momento? Sintió multiplicarse sus cosquilleos en el estómago, ni siquiera con otras chicas se había sentido así, realmente le sorprendía lo que ella le provocaba.

–B-Bueno supongo que sí, es lo más lógico – Rio nervioso

Ambos se miraron mutuamente con ambos rostros enrojecidos, costándoles mucho el hacer esa simple acción que han visto en muchas películas y algunas series. Ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras se acercaban, ambos con sus corazones latiendo a gran velocidad que creía que saldrían de sus cuerpos. Lola, quien se mostraba más nerviosa y en un acto de impulso, acerco su rostro rápidamente al de Lincoln, juntando sus labios finalmente.

Ambos sintieron como un gran peso fue liberado de sus cuerpos, Lincoln sintió los suaves labios de Lola, que tenían un delicioso sabor de fresa, mientras Lola sintió los labios algo rasposos pero todavía suaves, la sensación hizo que lo abrazara por puro instinto mientras el colocaba su mano sana en una de las mejillas de la pequeña princesa.

Finalmente se separaron y ambos mostraron asombro por lo que habían hecho, pero más que eso, fue por los sentimientos que les produjeron tal contacto. Estuvieron callados por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Lincoln fue quien hablo primero.

–Wow…eso estuvo tan…raro – Hablo con la mirada perdida

–S-si…pero se s-sintió b-bien…creo – Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas – Creo que… mejor iré a d-dormir…ya es algo tarde.

Lola sin quitar su expresión se fue rápidamente de la habitación que ni siquiera Lincoln lo noto, solo se quedaba aun en esa posición en trance, cuando volvo en sí, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable pero al mismo tiempo… ¿feliz? Se volvió acostar pensando en lo que sucedió hasta que el sueño lo venciera.

Lola entro a su habitación silenciosamente y se dirigió a su cama, todavía con su rostro rojo y su expresión perdida, la pequeña aún no se creía lo que sucedió ni lo que sintió en ese momento al besar a Lincoln ¿Así se sentía besar a quien amabas?. Había muchas preguntas en su mente, pero aquella expresión de felicidad era algo que no se quitaría pronto, abrazo uno de sus peluches mientras murmuraba algo en voz baja pero que solo ella era capaz de escuchar para sí misma…

–Bese a Linky, Bese a Linky, Bese a Linky…. – Se movió de un lado para otro de su cama.

Mientras estaba en su mundo de felicidad, no había notado que la cama de Lana se encontraba sola y solo rodeada de sus mascotas

Dentro del baño de la casa Loud, Lana estaba respirando agitadamente mientras se negaba a creer lo que había visto en aquel momento, creía que al final solo eran ideas de Lynn pero era realmente cierto…

– Lincoln y Lola….no…como pudiste Lola… – Dijo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían...

 **-o-**

 **Bien…lamento tanto la demora con la historia, pero he estado bastante ocupado con varios pendientes y la poca inspiración para escribir algo no me ayudaba mucho. Como dije desde el inicio, soy más dibujante que escritor y puede que en un futuro lo deje de lado o lo adapte más a mi estilo como dibujante.**

 **Pues acelere un poco las cosas en este capítulo, quizás más de lo debido y un poco más corto de lo normal pero que quizás me ayude a manejar mejor mis ideas y poder actualizar más pronto para ustedes. Posiblemente los haga igual en los siguientes si sale como deseo, ustedes juzgaran.**

 **Bien a responder algunas reviews del último capítulo:**

 **J0nas Nagera:** Jeje me gusta sacar a relucir es el lado de Lola, es gracias a Lincoln quien le puede sacar su lado bondadoso y sereno.

Lynn puede estar llena de sorpresas o solo engañarnos, Lana por igual ya lo veremos.

Míralo por el lado bueno, al menos no son pensamientos impuros ?).

Lo de Rita es más divertida por la etapa de su hija, quizás no tanto si llegar a saber la verdad jaja

Gracias colega, espero este capítulo te guste aunque se vea algo corto y rápido en sucesos.

 **Sergex:** Entre ellas habrá más conflictos eso es seguro y no serán por cosa banales esta vez… Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **t10507:** Al menos no los vio si llegaba a concretar el beso, solo Lynn muestra sus sospechas mientras el resto ve todo normal, con algunas excepciones.

 **gabomon01:** Si, un poco más y vería algo más si concretaban el momento, Leni siempre queriendo ayudar y motivando a las demás para ello jeje. Lo de Lana esta aun por comenzar. Espero este capítulo te guste con todo y su cliffhanger

 **viruz pirata:** Gracias por otra review de tu estilo jeje

 **Shadow 13:** No capto que referencia hablas a pesar de ya haber visto la serie, sorry xp

La idea ya fue robada pero hecha con mis dibujos al final jaja y aún hay más con muchos personajes femeninos disponibles.

Pues eso lo responderé en los futuros capitulo, en este nuevo finalmente veremos una reacción de Lana más notoria pero aun con incógnitas. Espero te convenza cuando lo leas.

Pues esa idea la tenía presente, pero decidí irme por hacer de más personajes femeninos pero quizás pueda cerrar las colecciones con esto pero no está definido todavía.

Gracias por leerme nuevamente amigo.

 **Bien, me despido y espero poder traer más capítulos si lo hago de este modo, aunque me tarde. Hasta el siguiente.**

 **Saludos y Suerte.**


End file.
